Preciso Te Ter
by Natsumi Takashi
Summary: .::COMPLETO::. Inuyasha é obrigado a se casar com kagome, princesa do reino leste. O mesmo acontece com ela, mas esta se apaixona pelo futuro marido, que promete fazela desejar nunca ter nascido. Mas as coisas mudam
1. se Conhecendo melhor

Inuyasha ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR# Gritei para o meu pai, que tentava me convencer a casar-me com uma humana de sei la que reino.

#VOCÊ VAI SIM INUYASHA.. E FIM DE CONVERSA.# Quem ele pensa que é para mandar assim em mim? Ele é meu pai, e não meu dono.

#E QUEM VAI ME OBRIGAR? VOCÊ INUTAISHO?# Gritei para ele.

#EU SOU SEU PAI E REI DAS TERRAS DO OESTE E SUA OBRIGAÇÃO COMO PRINCIPE É ME RESPEITAR INUYASHA.#

#Meu filho.. por favor. Case-se com a jovem, é pelo bem dos nossos povos.# Desta vez foi mamãe quem falou, ela me pediu de uma forma tão carinhosa, que eu não tive como negar.

# mãe... Tudo bem. Eu caso. Mas não venha me pedir que eu deite com uma humana, isto está fora de cojitação.#

#Inu meu filho, amanhã pela manhã, eles estarão chegando.# Mamãe novamente se pronunciou.

#Tudo bem mãe. Com sua licença..# Fiz uma reverencia e sai do aposento.

Bom, vamos falar um pouco de mim. Eu tenho 19 anos. Meus cabelos são longos e prateados, meus olhos dourados e tenho um par de orelhas no topo da cabeça.. Sou um meio-youkai, um hanyou despresivo. Pelo que eu ouço dos comentarios das garotas quando vou na cidade, sou lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso. Não vou mentir. Eu sou realmente muito bonito. Não fiquem achando que eu não me envolvo com humanas não, porque a mais pura verdade, é que eu ja levei quase todas para a cama. Elas só servem para isso: Satisfazer o desejo de youkais. Quando eu disse que não me deitaria com minha futura esposa, não menti. Me deitar com uma qualquer é uma coisa, mas conviver com uma.. outra completamente diferente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei aquela manhã com uma inorme dor de cabeça. Teria que casar com uma desconhecida. Como se esse fosse o problema, essa desconhecida, era uma humana. Eu ODEIO humanos, não vou casar por vontade propria, mas sim pela dos meus pais. Levantei e me troquei. Abri a porta e dei de cara com o Miroku, (nosso concelheiro inutil) com a mão levantada, como se fosse bater na porta. O idiota abaixou a mão (finalmente) e falou:

#Inu.. seus pais mandaram você descer..# E se retirou. Ele poderia ser idiota, mas não a ponto de me chamar de inu, ficar perto de mim, e sair vivo para conta a historia. Desci. Quando cheguei na grande sala de jantar, todos se viraram para mim.

#O que foi? estão vendo algum fantasma?# Perguntei com meu costumeiro tom frio. Na mesma hora todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes de eu entrar. #O miroku disse que vocês queriam falar comigo.# Continuei.

#Meu filho, nós mudamos de plano. Dois meses depois da chegada deles será o casamento. Tudo bem para você? Tempo suficiente para conhece-la bem.# E quem disse que eu queria conhece-la melhor? feh. Como se eu estivesse dando a minima importancia para esse casamento idiota.

#Por mim tanto faz.# Disse e me retirei da sala. Logo logo eles estariam aqui e eu queria estar bem longe, não queria conhecer a garota que eu passaria o resto da vida. Senti um cheiro diferente, vindo na direção da estrada. Pulei em uma arvore alta, e esperei. Finalmente haviam chegado.

Kagome ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava quase caindo do cavalo de tanto sono. Sim. Eu vim de cavalo, pois odeio carruagens, prefiro mil vezes morrer de sono em um cavalo, do que dormir em uma "caixa" ambulante. Eu sou besta viu! Voltando a história. Eu estava indo em direção a morte. Iria me casar com um youkai, que nunca havia visto na vida. Não que eu tivesse algo contra youkais..Ja estamos quase chegando. Estou anciosa: será que ele é bonito? será que vai gostar de mim? ou será que ele é um gordo feio e mal educado? aaah.. tomara que cheguemos logo.

Uma tempo depois, avistamos um enorme castelo. Finalmente haviamos chegado. A carroagem que mamãe e papai iam, parou. Parei também. Eu estava de cavalo, mas não cavalgava de vestido apenas. Usava um sobretudo verde escuro, que cobria todo o meu vestido. Os portões se abriram e nós entramos. Fiquei maravilhada com a cidade. Por onde passavamos, podia se ver várias pessoas olhando para nós e cochixando algo. Eu corei, provavelmente estariam falando: "noiva do principe chegou." mas elas não sabiam que esta era eu, nunca passaria pela cabeças delas, que a princesa, viria a cavalo. Passamos pela cidade rapido. Fomos direto para o castelo. Assim que chegamos neste, papai desceu da carruagem, sendo seguido pela minha mãe. Eles se cumprimentaram. Eu não estava prestando atenção. Estava mais interessada no ser que pairava em cima de uma arvore, olhando-nos.

#Higurashi-sama, onde está a senhorita Kagome? ainda não a vi com vocês..# O rei havia falado. Eu acordei do meu "transe" e desci do cavalo. Tirei o sobretudo, deixando a mostra o meu lindo vestido azul marinho. Fiz uma reverencia ao rei, este sorriu.

#Muito bonita sua filha Higurashi-sama. Creio que o Inuyasha vai ama-la. NÃO É INUYASHA?# Ele gritou essa parte, como se este estivesse ali. #Ja pode descer meu filho.# Então..quer dizer que o "ser" que estava na arvore, era ELE? Não podia ser. Meu futuro marido, era simplismente UM DEUS. Ele pulou da arvore, parou ao lado do rei e me olhou com um olhar frio, que fez com que eu me arrepiasse. Porque um homem tão lindo, tinha que ter um olhar tão.. frio? Misterios da vida.

Inuyasha ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiquei da arvore olhando. Não demorou muito, e a carruagem chegou. Vi os reis descendo da mesma, mas não vi a garota. Queria ver quem era. Se iria me casar, que ao menos fosse com alguma garota bonita. Onde será que ela estaria? Procurei alguma garota, que parecesse uma realeza. Até que meu olhar parou em uma bela garota, esta estava montada em um cavalo. Devia ser uma das serviçais da humana mimada. Ela por um momento, cruzou o olhar com o meu. A jovem era linda, mas não dava para ver direito, por causa da distância. Foi ai que vi ela olhar para o meu pai assustada, descer do cavalo, tirar o sobretudo verde escuro, e deixar aparecer o lindo vestido da realeza que usava por baixo do pano verde. Era ela. Ela era a princesa. #Ja pode descer Inuyasha.# Droga, meu pai havia me descoberto. Não tinha mas jeito, pulei da arvore, fiquei ao lado do meu pai e olhei para a garota como sempre olho para qualquer ser naquele reino. A garota era realmente MUITO bonita, corpo esguio, seios fartos, labios convidativos e.. o que eu estou pensando? ESSA GAROTA NÃO VAI PASSAR DE ENFEITE. Meu casamento com ela é so fachada. NUNCA me deitaria com ela. E ela saberia isso logo na primeira noite de casados.

Mas não podia negar. Ela era um pedaço de mal caminho. Sorri malicioso olhando para o corpo dela. Não sei se ela percebeu meu sorriso, mas sei que percebeu o meu olhar faminto em direção ao seu corpo, pois ela abaixou a cabeça e corou. Ela fica ainda mais bonita envergonhada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Mês se passou rapidamente. Kagome e Inuyasha mal se falavam.

Kagome ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Porque eu não consigo parar de pensar nele? Que droga Inuyasha..Sai da minha cabeça.. Será que eu estou gostando dele? então..isso é amor? Ele parece ser tão friu.. mal fala comigo. Talvez se eu puxasse assunto com ele..Está bem então..onde será que ele está?

#ei ei..miroku.. você viu o Inuyasha-sama?# Perguntei ao miroku, que no momento, estava passando por mim.

#Olha senhorita kagome..Ele deve estar no riacho, onde sempre vai quando quer ficar sozinho.#

#Onde fica?# perguntei animada. Ainda não conhecia nada daquele reino, mal havia ido na cidade.

#Olha..é por ali, é só você seguir reto, até chegar em um pequeno riacho.#

#Obrigada miroku... você foi de grande ajuda.# Agradesci sorrindo, me virei e fui na direção que ele falara.

Vinte minutos andando, e nada de riacho. O que que eu faço agora? estou perdida, no meio de uma mata cheia de youkais, mas esse não era o problema, pois eu estava com meu arco. Andei mais um pouco, até que finalmente encontrei um lindo riacho. Olhei em volta, nada de Inuyasha. Reslovi tomar um banho, e depois voltar para o castelo.

Inuyasha ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava sentado em cima de uma arvore, proxima ao riacho, pensando na vida, quando aquele forte cheiro de sakuras invaadiu minhas narinas. Kagome estava ali. Olhei para o lado e a vi, linda como sempre. Foi ai que vi ela começar a se despir. Provavelmente iria se banhar. Terminou de tirar o vestido, ficando apenas com a longa roupa de baixo. Como as mulheres conseguiam ficar com tanto pano cobrindo o corpo? Após tirar o vestido, ela tirou a roupa de baixo, ficando nua. Fiquei excitado só com a visão daquele corpo perfeito. Nunca uma humana havia conseguido me deixar excitado, mesmo que pouco, só ficando nua, aquela garota era diferente. Não sei porque..mas é. Ela entrou na água, pude ve-la extremecer com o contato na mesma. Ela mergulhou.

Fiquei ali de longe, só a assistindo. Um tempo depois, ela saiu da água e se vestiu novamente. Olhou para os lados, como se perguntasse em qual direção ir. Descidiu ir para o sul, o lugar certo onde ficava o castelo. Eu resolvi segui-la, sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer..não que eu estivesse proucupado.

Kagome ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vamos lá, vou por aqui, espero que seja a direção certa.

Andei por alguns minutos, até ouvir alguns próximos a mim. Peguei meu arco e flechas e preparei. O barulho passou. Abaixei o arco, assim que o fiz, um grande youkai aranha apareceu me atacando. Não daria tempo de armar o arco e flechas novamente, aquele seria o meu fim. Foi ai que um vulto branco passou por mim, atacando a aranha. Inuyasha.

#SUA HUMANA IDIOTA. NUNCA ABAIXE A ARMA SEM TER CERTEZA QUE ESTÁ FORA DE PERIGO.# ele gritou para mim. Peguei o arco, armei a flecha neste, e ia atacar, mas youkai aranha jogou minha arma longe. Inuyasha mais uma vez, atacou o youkai, que ainda não havia morrido, pois, no corpo, tem uma dura casca, que é muito dificil de se partir. Levantei-me correndo, enquanto o Inuyasha lutava com o youkai. O youkai acertou um golpe no abdomem do meu noivo, mas este continuou firme e forte. Apartir desse golpe, outros vieram. O youkai aranha, jogou a espada dele fora, este estava bastante machucado. Ia dar o ultimo golpe, quando eu finalmente peguei o arco, e atirei no youkai. Minha flecha purificada, fez muito efeito contra o atingido. Este se virou para mim, com uma expressão não muito boa na face. Eu atirei outra flecha, e acertei. Ele veio correndo em minha direção. Eu, mais do que rapida, peguei duas flechas e atirei, a primeira pegou no coração dele. A segunda na cabeça. O youkai caiu inerte no chão. Corri até o Inuyasha, que estava ajoelhado, com a mão no primeiro ferimento.

#Inuyasha-sama... você aguenta se levantar?#

#Aguento.. mas..você não irá conseguir me levar até o castelo, este está muito longe..ai..# Ele se levantou, eu o ajudei. #Venha.. por ali.. tem uma cabana.# Ele disse apontando em uma direção.

Eu o ajudei a ir, pois este não aguentava ir sozinho. Finalmente chegamos. Eu o coloquei sentado em uma parte da cabana.

#Eu tenho que buscar algumas ervas...Não demoro.# Disse e saí correndo a procura destas.

Inuyasha -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Porque ela está cuidando de mim? Isso não é obvio? eu a salvei, ela me deve a vida. Não..não deve, ela também me salvou. Porque eu sentir o coração doer, quando achei que aquele youkai aranha ia mata-la? Droga kagome...

Ela entrou na cabana, carregando algumas ervas nas mãos. Foi a um canto da cabana, e as amassou.

#Tire a blusa.# Ela mandou. Quem ela pensa que é para mandar em mim? #VAMOS INUYASHA-SAMA. EU TENHO QUE FAZER OS CURATIVOS.#

#Quem você pensa que é para falar desse jeito comigo garota? Você não passa de uma garota mimada, que eu estou sendo obrigado a casar.# Falei no tom mais friu e mais repugnante que consegui fazer. Ja estava um pouco melhor, só precisava descançar um pouco, agora que ja descançei, ja posso ir embora. Ela olhou para mim espantada. Abaixou a cabeça, deixou uma lagrima cair, que não passou despercebida, por causa do meu faro apurado.

#Desculpe.. eu só queria ajudar.. você salvou a minha vida..# Ela limpou as lagrimas e se levantou. #Se a minha presença te incomoda, irei embora.# Se virou e andou em direção a porta. Porque eu fiz aquilo? ela só queria me ajudar. Eu só o fiz, para que ela não fique achando que manda em mim. Mas não podia deixa-la sair, ja era noite, poderia ser perigoso la fora, e eu não queria ser o culpado pela sua morte. Senti um cheiro de um youkai conhecido, vindo em direção a cabana, na direção da porta, onde kagome estava. O youkai aranha não havia morrido.

#KAGOME, SAI DAÍ AGO...# Tarde demais, ela olhou para frente. O youkai aranha, tinha cravado uma de suas garras na barriga dela. Retirou a "pata" de dentro dela. Eu a vi, lentamente por a mão no ferimento que sangrava muito, e cair ajoelhada no chão. Corri até ela, antes que aquele youkai repugnante desse o "golpe final", a peguei no colo, coloquei dentro da cabana. Não sei porque, mas queria fazer aquele youkai sofre..sofrer muito antes de morrer. Peguei a tetsussaiga e ataquei o youkai aranha com toda minha força e odio. Finalmente o destrui. Agora, ele realmente havia morrido. Me aproximei dela, que ainda estava acordada. Eu toquei na testa dela, estava fervendo em febre. O youkai era venenoso.

#Inuyasha...sama...# Ela tentou falar, mas eu coloquei os dedos nos labios dela, impedindo-a de falar.

#Fique calma..você vai ficar bem.# Peguei ela novamente no colo, e dei um grande salto, parando perto do castelo. Dei outro salto, entrei no castelo, o mais rapido possivel, e a levei para a senhora Kaede, que era a pessoa quem cuidava de todos nós quando ficavamos doentes. Kagome ja estava desacordada nos meus braços.

#Senhora Kaede.. # Eu a chamei colocando kagome na cama que havia no quarto.

#O que ouve Inuyasha?# Ela perguntou levando a mão até a testa dela.

#Um youkai aranha.. a atacou e a envenenou, o veneno é simples, mas junto com o ferimento pode levar a morte.# Eu não queria que ela morresse. Não queria que disessem que eu fui o culpado pela morte dela, isso poderia gerar uma guerra entre os nossos reinos.

#Pode ficar tranquilo Inuyasha, ela vai ficar bem..# Kaede disse sorrindo

#E quem disse que eu estou preocupado?# Falei friu como sempre.

#Se não está.. porque ainda está aqui?# Ela mais uma vez sorriu. Kaede me conhecia muito bem. Ela era como uma segunda mãe para mim, mas me entendia melhor do que a primeira.

#Tudo bem..mas é só porque eu não quero ser o culpado pela morte dessa humana idi..#

#Inuyasha...# Kagome sussurrou.

#O veneno.. está fazendo ela delirar.#

#Cui..da..do..#

#E ela também esta preocupada.. # Kaede sorriu. #Vejo que em ferimentos Inuyasha. Deixe-me dar uma olhada.# Kaede disse, mas eu estava olhando para a garota com o ferimento ainda aberto e sangrando. Kaede percebeu.

#Ja ia esquecendo de fazer os curativos nela.# Ao dizer isso, ela levantou-se e fez o curativo dela, mas ela ainda delirava, chamando meu nome.

#Vamos Inuyasha, deixe-me olhar seus ferimentos, tire a roupa.# Obedeci. Ela era a unica que "mandava" em mim. Tirei a roupa e ela cuidou dos meus ferimentos.

#Senhora Kaede.. pode ir se deitar. Eu fico com a kagome..caso ela acorde.#

#Tudo bem Inuyasha. Boa noite.# E saiu. Fiquei la, vijiando seu sono durante a noite. Estava quase amanhecendo quando eu peguei no sono.

Kagome -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei com uma forte dor na região do abdomêm. Me lembrei da noite anterior. Porque ele havia dito aquilo? eu só queria ajudar..

Abri os olhos, me vi em um quarto, que sinceramente, não era o meu. Quem me trouxe ali? Provavelmente não foi o Inuyasha. Tentei levantar, mas a dor em minha barriga aumentou. Foi ai que meu olhar parou em um certo meio-youkai, que dormia encostado na parede, ele parecia um anjo dormindo. Então foi ele? Não..duvido muito. Tentei me mecher novamente, Consegui sentar, o ferimento doeu muito. #Aah..# Eu gemi, o que fez com que o sesshoumaru acordasse.

#Você deveria ficar deitada garota..Seu ferimento pode abrir.# Ele disse. E ele se importava? Ele queria que eu morresse, eu sei que queria.

#Meu nome é kagome.. Inuyasha..sama.. E de que importa se o ferimento abrir? Você se importa? Não. Então deixe-me.#

Inuyasha -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei com um gemido, ela havia acordado. Abri os olhos, e ela estava sentada.

#Você deveria ficar deitada garota..Seu ferimento pode abrir# Falei tentando ser ao menos educado. Ela respondeu.

#Meu nome é kagome.. Inuyasha..sama.. E de que importa se o ferimento abrir? Você se importa? Não. Então deixe-me.# Quem ela pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

#Deveria ter te deixado morrer garota.#

#Porque não deixou? seria melhor do que me casar com você..# Levantei a mão para bater nela, mas não o fiz. Achei melhor ir embora, antes que eu caisse na tentação de mata-la. Sai do castelo, fui para a área de treinos. Tinha que descontar minha raiva em alguma coisa.

IDIOTA... GRRRRRRRRRRR... MINHA VONTADE É ESCANAR AQUELA GAROTA... Dei um murro em uma arvore. Esta foi ao chão no mesmo instante.

Nunca ninguem havia conseguido me irritar desse jeito. Só essa humana imprestavel tem esse dom. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O mês logo se passou. Kagome e Inuyasha, depois daquele dia, não se falaram mais. Dizia sesshoumaru, que a odiava mais a cada dia.

Mas do lado da kagome, a história era o contrario. Ela o amava. E muito. Apesar dele a tratar super mal.

Logo o dia do casamento chegou. Todos estavam anciosissimos. Menos Inuyasha, que achava aquilo tudo um tédio.

Inuyasha -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#O GRANDE DIA CHEGOU INUYASHA.. NÃO ESTÁ FELIZ?# mais uma vez, o miroku me enchendo o saco.

#Feliz..? porque estaria?#

#Ora Inuyasha, você irá se casar com a senhorita kagome.. e cá para nós, ela é linda..# Realmente.. NÃO. ELA NÃO É.

# Não acho.#

#Mas para quem ja dormiu com quase todas as garotas da cidade, ela tem uma bunda que...# Queria matar o miroku.

#RESPEITE MINHA FUTURA MULHER IDIOTA.# Gritei e lhe dei um murro, por ficar tocando minha noiva. Depois me toquei do que fiz.

#Hum..então quer dizer que o grande inu é ciumento? bom saber..#

#Ciúmes..? porque eu teria ciumes dessa humana idiota? feh..#

#A..que bom que você não é ciumento, porque eu soube que o kouga, está gostando da kagome, e nesse exato momento, ele esta la fora, ajoelhado na frente dela, com suas mãos entre as deles.. bem ali ó# Ele apontou em uma direção. Eu os vi. Pulei até la, assim que botei os pés no chão, fiz um pouco de barulho para que percebessem a minha presenca. Kouga, assim que me notou ali, largou as mãos de kagome e levantou-se.

#Bom dia...# Kagome respondeu sorrindo, parecia estar feliz.

#Vejo que está feliz kagome.. posso saber o motivo?# vi ela fechar a cara.

#É..não vejo motivos para estar feliz, tendo que me casar com um idiota como você!#

#Por mim nós nunca teriamos nos conhecido.#  
#Inuyasha-sama.. por favor...# kouga tentou falar.. mas eu o cortei.

#VOCÊ SEU LOBO FEDIDO, FICA DANDO EM CIMA DA MINHA NOIVA, NÃO QUE EU TENHA CIUMES, MAS ELA NÃO DEIXA DE SER MINHA NOIVA.

Kagome -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Porque ele faz isso comigo? Droga Inuyasha.. como eu queria que você fosse carinhoso comigo pelo menos uma vez..

#E VOCÊ..NÃO SE DÁ AO RESPEITO? VAI SE CASAR DENTRO DE POUCAS HORAS, E ANTES MESMO DE TAL ATO, FICA AI SE ESFREGANDO COM O PRIMEIRO QUE...# "PAF" Dei um tapa na cara dele. Não iria deixar ele falar essas coisas.

#Você... não tem o direito de falar assim comigo.# Eu disse ja chorando. Ele levou a mão ao rosto, ainda incredulo de que eu tinha batido nele.

#Você tem muita coragem garota. Ninguem nunca bateu em meu rosto. Você vai sobreviver para contar a historia, mas vai se arrepender amargamente. Vou fazer sua vida se tornar um inferno, e você vai desejar a morte.. vai pedir que eu te mate.. EU-TE-ODEIO.. grave bem essas palavras, pois estas vão ser usadas muito em meu vocabulario apartir de agora.# Ele disse e se retirou. Eu caí ajoelhada no chão, chorando muito. Porque eu tinha que ter me apaixonado por ele? Maldita vida.

Inuyasha -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Você vai desejar nunca ter nascido garota..Ela estava chorando, porque? e porque eu senti meu coração apertado? Cíumes? NUNCA.

Fui para o meu quarto. Olhei no relogio de bolso, o casamento aconteceria dentro de 4 horas. Ela agora deveria estar começando a se arrumar.

Deitei, queria durmir um pouco antes que o inferno começasse.

#Inuyasha-sama..acorde.. o senhor tem que se arrumar, faltam apenas duas horas.#  
#O QUE?# acordei assustado.

#Fique calmo, nós vamos te ajudar.# um homem alto estava ao meu lado, dizendo que me ajudaria a ficar pronto.

#Tudo bem. # Aceitei a ajuda, e fui.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AAAH...AGORA É DEFINITIVO..VAI C INU/KAG**

**bjocas**

**SI VOCÊS AXAREM ALGUM "SESSHOUMARU" PERDIDU PURAI... MAUZ... É PQ ESSA FIC ERA SESSH/KAG, AI 6 JA SABEM. BJOS**


	2. O casamento

Inuyasha xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A hora do casamento finalmente havia chegado, o que era uma pena. Eu estou vestido com um sobretudo preto (aqueles sobretudos que se usavam naquelas épocas) e por dentro, uma blusa branca com a calça preta. Estaca no altar, esperando-a, esta logo viria. Um pouco depois, pode-se ouvir os sinos da grande igreja tocando, e ela finalmente apareceu. Estava linda, simplesmente perfeita. O vestido era branco, colado da cintura para cima, realçando as grandes curvas da garota, a parte de baixo, era cheia, e a "cauda" do vestido, era grande. Um véu também branco, cobria o lindo rosto angelical dela. Chegou no altar, eu, como haviamos ensaiados, tirei o véu do seu rosto, ela estava levemente corada. Nos viramos para o padre, este nos mandou ajoelhar.

Um tempo se passou, até que ele finalmente perguntou:

#Kagome Higurashi, princesa do reino leste, aceita casar-se com Inuyasha Yuzuki?#  
#Sim#

#Inuyasha Yuzuki, principe do reino oeste, aceita se casar com a senhorita Kagome Higurashi?#  
#Sim#

#Assim, eu vos considero, marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.#

Beijar? isso não estava nos meus planos. Olhei para ela, que novamente estava corada, não tinha escapatoria, a parte de dormi junto, ficaria só comigo e com ela, mas estavamos na frente de todos. Lentamente me aproximei e dei um beijo nela, minha intenção era, dar um beijo rapido. Mas ao sentir aqueles labios quentes e macios, não resisti e demorei um pouco mais do que o planejado. Separei-me, olhei para ela com a pior cara de nojo que consegui fazer, mas só ela viu. Os convidados aplaudiram. Agora seria a parte da festa.

Voltamos ao castelo, o resto da noite foi normal, logo estava subindo para o quarto com kagome. Assim que entramos nesse, ela se encostou na parede, nervosa. Eu sorri maldoso, até que podeira brincar com ela um pouco, NÃO, como prometi, vou faze-la sofrer.

Fui até a cama, peguei um dos travisseiros e o lençol e os joguei no chão.

Kagome xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vi ele jogar um travisseiro no chão, não intendi muito bem.

#O que pensa que está fazendo Inuyasha-sama?#  
#Você acha mesmo que eu vou dormir na mesma cama que uma humana? poupe-me.#  
#Quem vai dormir no chão?# perguntei me sentando na cama.

#Não é obviu? Você..quem mas você acha que dormiria ali?# O QUE? COMO ELE PODIA FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS?

#O QUE? VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO INUYASHA...#

#Nunca falei tão sério em minha vida. Agora me dê lincença que eu quero dormir.# Me puxou pelo braço, e me jogou no chão. Estava simplismente humilhada. Me levantei, tinha que tirar o vestido, este era muito complicado, precisava da ajuda de alguem, para tirá-lo.

#Inuyasha..sama.. você poderia me ajudar com o vestido?# Perguntei temerosa.

#Porque ajudaria?# Olhei para ele quase chorando.

#Obrigada.# Tentei a todo custo tirar o vestido, e em um grande tempo depois, finalmente consegui. Antes de tirar, olhei para o Inuyasha, que ja estava dormindo. O tirei e me sentei no chão, este estava friu, assim como aquela noite, e eu não tinha ao menos um lençol. Não aguentei mais segurar as lagrimas e chorei até dormir. Dormi naquela posição mesmo: sentada.

Inuyasha xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Não sei porque..mas me partia o coração (se é que eu tenho um) ve-la chorar. NÃO..NÃO PARTIA..O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? ELA NÃO PASSA DE UMA HUMANA IDIOTA, E EU VOU FAZE-LA NUNCA QUERER TER NASCIDO. Olhei para ela, que dormia sentada, provavelmenti de manhã, acordaria com dor nas costas. Bem feito, vai pagar por ter ousado tocar a mão em mim. Fiquei um tempo olhando-a, até que finalmente dormi.

Acordei com o sol ainda fraco batendo em meu rosto, olhei para o chão, ela ainda dormia, estava toda encolhida ali ao lado da cama, ela tremia um pouco, não vou mentir, fiquei preocupado, mas queria mais que ela morresse. Me levantei e me vesti, saí do quarto e deixei a garota ainda dormindo.

Kagome xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Acordei com o sol ja alto, este batia em meu rosto, senti todo o meu corpo doer, isso que dava dormir senta..ATCHIN.. era só o que me faltava, uma gripe. Eu mereço..

Levantei e me vesti, ja tinha percebido que o Inuyasha não estava no quarto, dei graças a deus.

Desci e fui para a cozinha, tudo bem que uma princesa, deveria ir para a sala de jantar e tomar um café da manhã, mas eu não queria imcomodar, não sou deste tipo de princesa.

#Bom dia yuzumoto# Saldei a serviçal que fazia as comidas.

#Senhora kagome.. .você não deveria estar aqui...vá para a sala que n...#  
#Calma..calma... eu quero comer aqui, não gosto de comer sozinha, nem quero dar trabalho.#  
#Mas senho...#  
#Nada de mas... e por favor, só kagome.#

Inuyasha xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Estava passando perto da cozinha quando ouvi a voz da kagome.

#Calma..calma... eu quero comer aqui, não gosto de comer sozinha, nem quero dar trabalho.#  
#Mas senho...#  
#Nada de mas... e por favor, só kagome.#  
Por que ela estava fazendo isso? a cozinha é o lugar de empregados. Entrei na cozinha, vi ela arregala os olhos ao me ver. Eu sabia que ela estava com a coluna doendo, podia ver-se que ela estava mais ereta que o normal e estava meio palida.

#Bom dia Inuyasha-sama.# Ela disse fria, eu sorri maldoso, fui até ela, e a abraçei forte.

#AAAAAAAAAI INUYASHA# Ela gritou ainda em meus braços. Eu a soltei, ela caiu sentada no chão, com lagrimas nos olhos, devido a dor. Eu peguei o braço dela e a levantei. Esta, mais uma vez gemeu.

#Você. leve-nos o café na sala de jantar.# Disse me referindo a criada.

Saí da cozinha arrastando a kagome.

#Inuyasha, me solta, esta me machucando.. minha coluna...aaaaai.. por favor...#  
#CALA BOCA.# Gritei. A voz dela ja estava me irritando. Assim que chegamos na sala de jantar, a "joguei" em uma cadeira e sentei em outra, pois ainda não havia tomado café.

Kagome xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha seu desgraçado..aaai minha coluna.. ainda lateja por causa do abraço que ele me deu. Minha cabeça doia, talvez pelo fato de eu estar grip... COF COF COF.. como eu ia dizendo, pelo fato de eu estar gripada.

Finalmente Yuzumoto levou-nos o café. Colocou meu prato, eu olhei para ela, sorri e agradeci.

Tomei café o mais rapido que pude. Não queria ficar nem mais um minuto perto dele.

Terminei o café e fui para a área de treinamento, para iniciar com o Arco e Flechas. Quem me dava aulas era o Kouga.

Assim que cheguei no grande jardim onde treinava, kouga me recebeu com um sorriso.

#Bom dia k-chan..como foi a primeira noite de casada?# Ele perguntou num tom meio triste, não intendi porque.

#Pessima, dormi no chão gelado a noite inteira, agora estou com uma forte dor de coluna e começando a gripar.#  
#Se você quiser, te levo até uma amiga minha, que cuida desse tipo de coisas.# Eu sorri, o kouga era realmente um otimo amigo.

#Se eu quero? OBVIU.. estou que não me aguento de tanta dor...#

#Então... vamos?# Ele sorriu e estendeu o braço para mim e eu, em um jesto muito inocente, aceitei e enlaçei meu braço ao dele.

Inuyasha xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O que ela pensa que está fazendo? Não sei se ela se lembra, mas agora é casada. Resolvi não me intrometer, só os seguiria. Se esse lobo fedido incostasse um dedo nela, eu o capo.

Eles seguiram até a cidade, conversando e rindo, e em momento algum, soltava o braço, o que ja estava me irritando.

Chegaram a um casebre e entraram. Fui para algum lugar onde eu pudesse ouvir a conversa, sem que o lobo me percebesse, ja que esse também era um youkai.

Kagome xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

#Yudorico.. esta é a kagome, e ela esta precisando muito dos seus cuidados.# Kouga falou sorrindo.

#Dor nas costas?# Eu somente afirmei com a cabeça.

#Por favor, deite-se ali, de costas para cima.#

Fiz o que ela mandou, logo, ela iniciou uma gostosa massagem em minhas costas.

Assim que terminou, eu ja me sentia muito melhor, só o que me importunava agora, era a forte dor de cabeça. Paguei a ela e sai. O tempo la fora, havia fechado consideravelmente. O céu parecia que ia desabar. Odiava chuvas, tinha medo. Resolvi voltar logo para o castelo, antes que a chuva caisse.

#Kouga-chan.. obrigada por tudo, mas eu ja vou, antes que essa chyva caia.# Falei para ele sorrindo. Este retribuiu o sorriso e falou:

#K-chan...você sabe que é sempre uma honra passar a tarde com você. Também ja vou para casa. Nos vemos amanhã. Tchau.# Ao falar isso, se virou e foi embora. Fiz o mesmo. Iria andando devagar, a dor de cabeça piorava a cada segundo. A chuva deveria esperar até chegar em casa. Estava MUITO enganada. Mal dei 10 passos, a chuva caiu. Começei a andar um pouco mais rapido.

Inuyasha xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vi quando ela finalmente saiu do casebre. acompanhada do lobo. Falaram alguma coisa, e sairam, kagome em direçao ao castelo, e o lobo não sei. Logo começou a chuver e kagome almentou os passos. Tive uma grande ideia. Em um só salto, cheguei aos portões do castelo e falei com o gurda que ficaria ali aquela noite, um de minha extrema confiança.

#Tsumoto, quando a kagome chegar, não abra os portões ta me entendendo?#

#Sim senhor, mas o que eu digo se ela perguntar o porque?#  
#Ordens de Inuyasha, só a deixe entrar, quando anoitecer.# E fui devolta para o castelo. Demoraria muito para anoitecer, a que ainda era começo de tarde.

Kagome xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Andei o mais rapido que pude, ja estava encharcada quando finalmente cheguei aos portões do castelo, estes que se encontravam fechados.

#OI...TEM ALGUEM AI EM CIMA?# Gritei e um homem de cabelos negros apareceu. #PODERIA ABRIR OS PORTÕES POR FAVOR?#  
#NÃO# Ele respondeu

#O QUE? EU SOU A ESPOSA DE INUYASHA-SAMA, ABRA AGORA ESSE PORTÃO SE NÃO QUISER PERDER A VIDA.

#ORDENS DO INUYASHA NÃO DEIXA-LA ENTRAR SENHORA.# O que? Porque? Nada mais falei. Porque ele era tão cruel comigo? Sentei-me no chão enlameado, e me encostei nas grades do portão. Pûs a cabeça entre os joelhos que se encontravam dobrados, e chorei.

Anoiteceu e ali estava eu, com o corpo mole, debaixo da chuva. Até que finalmente, abriram os portões. Eu, com muito sacrificio, consegui me por de pé. Fui andando lentamente até o castelo. Apesar de molhada, meu corpo parecia que estava pegando fogo. Finalmente entrei no castelo, finalmente havia saido da chuva. Subi para o meu quarto, estava mole, parecia que a qualquer momento, iria cair. Entrei no quarto e dei de cara com o Inuyasha deitado na cama, dormindo. Fechei os olhos e vi tudo rodar, me segurei na porta para não cair, logo, tudo voltou ao normal. Inuyasha acordou. Assim que me viu, deu risada.

#Vejo que não foi boa ideia ter saido com kouga não foi kagome...# Não falei nada, só fui para traz do grande trocador de roupa que havia no quarto, tirei o vestido de cima e o de baixo. Me enchuguei e lembrei que não havia pego roupas. Peguei uma camisola que estava ali perto e vesti. A unica coisa que eu queria era dormir um pouco, para essa importuna dor no corpo passasse. Fui em direção a cama. Sentei-me nessa.

#O que você pensa que está fazendo?# Ele perguntou friu como sempre.

#Inuyasha, eu não estou me sentindo bem, por favor..deixe-me dor...#  
#NÃO. O lugar de humanos é no chão, que é o lugar onde os cachorros ficam# Ele disse isso me jogando de novo no chão.

Eu apenas me levantei, e fui na direção da porta, muito fraca após a queda.

#Onde você pensa que vai com essas roupas? Quer que algum homem passe, te veja assim e te violente?#

#Seria melhor do que ficar no mesmo quarto que você.# Fui para o quarto da frente, que era o que havia sido meu durante esses dois meses. Entrei e me joguei na cama, nem 1 minuto e eu dormi. Precisava descançar, todo o meu corpo doia, parecia que haviam jogado uma tonelada de qualquer coisa em cima de mim.

xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**MAIS UM AVISO:**_

_**SE VOCÊS ENCONTRAREM ALGUM SESSHOUMARU..JAH SABEM PQ.. MAS NO LUGAR DE SESSHOUMARU, É INUYASHA.**_

_**bju**_


	3. O youkai serpente

**AVISOOO:**

**GALERA...uh ki tevi nu cap anterior, foi um mês depois do casamento deles viu? esqueci de avisar. **

Inuyasha xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Um tempo depois, fui até o quarto em que a kagome estava. Sabia que estava com febre, deu para perceber quando ela sentou-se na cama.

Entrei no quarto e a vi, encolhida e tremendo muito. Fui até ela e pus a mão em sua testa. Esta estava parecendo que queimava.

Num ato, muito impensado, a peguei nos braços e rumei para o quarto onde Kaede cuidava dos doentes. Abri a porta e coloquei kagome em uma das camas que la havia.

#Senhora Kaede...#  
#Inuyasha? o que foi desta vez?# Ela perguntou, vendo que kagome tremia, colocou a mão na testa dela, checando a temperatura.

#Essa idiota tomou chuva.# Omiti a parte em que o culpado fui eu.

#Ela está com muita febre. Inuyasha, pegue para mim aqueles cobertores que estão ali em cima# Ela disse apontando para um armário que havia no canto do quarto. Fui até ele e tirei 2 lençois deste. Entreguei para ela, e me sentei ali perto. Foi quando vi uma das servisais abrir a porta.

#Inuyasha? o que faz aqui?#

#Eu que deveria estar te perguntando isso Kikyou.# Falei em um tom friu.

#Nada..me disseram que você estaria aqui. Eu quero falar com você. Nós poderiamos ir ao seu quarto?# Ela sorriu maliciosa. A kikyou era uma especie de "puta particular" que eu tinha. Ela se parecia com a kagome, só agora eu havia percebido isso. Era humana, mas, como eu disse, humanas só servem para satisfazer o desejo de youkais ou meio-youkais como eu. Me levantei, peguei o braço dela e fui em direção ao quarto.

Abri a porta e a joguei na cama, esta caiu deitada na mesma. Não sei como, mas sei que não vi a kikyou ali comigo. Quem estava na minha cama, era a kagome. Ela se sentou na cama com os pés em cima da cama e as pernas dobradas. Eu lentamente me abaixei e toquei meus labios aos dela. O beijo estava diferente, mas isso não importava, o que importa é que, mesmo sabendo que era a kikyou quem estava ali, era a kagome que eu via. Lentamente a deitei na cama, cobrindo-a com meu corpo. Levei a mão até a coxa dela e subi, trazendo junto o vestido.

Kagome xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Quando acordei ja era de manhã, estava no quarto com kaede, reconheci este pois ja estive ali antes.  
#Senhora Kaede...?#  
#Bom dia pequena, que bom que ja está melhor.# Eu sorri. Realmente ja estava um pouco melhor. Me levantei. #O inuyasha saiu agora à pouco daqui..# Inuyasha... não queria nunca mais ouvir esse nome em minha frente.

#Senhora Kaede.. Obrigada por tudo, eu vou para o meu quarto se não se incomoda...# Disse indo até a porta.

#Você não vai sair andando por ai assim não é kagome?# Eu finalmente me toquei de que estava só com as roupas de baixo. Ela sorriu e me entregou uma capa. Eu aceitei, o coloquei e rumei em direção do quarto.

Sabe...eu ja não estou mais com tanta raiva dele, até que este foi legal me levando para a senhora Kaede. Cheguei na porta do meu quarto e a abri. Assim que pûs um pé neste, vi a cena mais tragica que ja vi na vida: Inuyasha na cama com outra.

Inuyasha xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Estava quase lá, quando ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo, e por esta, entrou kagome. Olhei para ela espantado. Vi quando esta deixou uma lagrima cair pelo seu rosto perfeito. Ela se virou e saiu do quarto correndo, sussurrou um "desculpa" muito baixo, mas eu, com minha audição apurada, ouvi. Rapidamente "sai de dentro" da kikyou e me vesti.

#SAIA DAQUI AGORA!# Gritei para a kikyou, que se assustou, levantou da cama, se vestiu e saiu. Eu fiz o mesmo. Assim que fiquei devidamente vestido, saí do quarto, cheirei o ar, tentando encontrar o forte cheiro de sakuras que exalava dela. Logo encontrei. Corri na direção em que o cheiro era mais forte. Saí do castelo e continuei correndo. Demorei demais mandando a kikyou sair e me vestindo, graças a isso, ela ja devia estar longe. Corri mais um pouco, ela havia entrado na mata. Continuei seguindo o rastro dela. Porque eu estou tão preocupado? Porque não consigo parar de pensar nela? Droga.. se alguma coisa acontecer com você kagome..eu nunca me perdoarei. Andei mais um pouco e finalmente a vi: esta estava sentada, encostada no tronco de uma arvore, chorando. Queria ir até la e abraça-la, mas meu orgulho falou mais alto.

#Cíumes garota?# Perguntei com um tom de desdem. Ela levantou a cabeça.

#Porque teria?#  
#Simples... porque eu me interesso por qualquer outra garota, mas a unica que não me interessa é a que eu posso ter a hora que eu quiser.# Ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça, deixando que mais lágrimas caissem.

#eu te odeio...# Ela sussurrou. Meu coração doeu quando ela disse aquilo. #Você pode me ter a hora que quiser, mas só tera mais um corpo em sua cama. Porque meu corpo pode ser seu, mas minha alma nunca será.# Fiquei a fita-la. Estava triste, mas meu olhar não demonstrava isso. Eu a queria, de corpo e alma, e não só de corpo. Não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, mas sabia que sentia algo que, sinceramente não era odio. Começei a me aproximar dela. Parei quando senti um cheiro diferente se aproximando rapidamente de nós.

Em um movimento rapido, peguei a kagome no colo e a levei para o alto de uma árvore que havia ali proximo, olhei para ela, que estava sem entender nada.

#Fique aqui, aconteça o que aconteçer..não desça esta me entendendo?#  
#Porque?# Não respondi, logo ela saberia. Desci, assim que pûs os pés no chão, um grande youkai serpente apareceu, ele podia ser uma serpente, mas tinha braços, 2 de cada lado.

#Quem é você?# Perguntei com a voz fria de sempre.

#Você...é o principe Inuyasha.. não?#

#Sou sim. Quem é você? o que quer e o que está fazendo aqui?#  
#Sou tetsonamu, vim a mando de Naraku... matar...você!# Disse isso e me atacou. Eu desviei com facilidade, mas a cauda deste, me acertou. Bati em uma árvore, mas logo ja estava de pé. Olhei para onde kagome estava, vi que essa não se encontrava mais lá. Fiquei ligeramente preocupado, não tive tempo de procura-la, pois o youkai ja havia partido para cima de mim novamente.

Kagome xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Desci da árvore, não ficaria ali parada, vendo meu marido morrer. Mas... o que eu poderia fazer?

nada...simplesmente nada...nem uma arma eu tenho. (Nesse momento, uma faca cai em minha frente, esta veio da luta entre inuyasha e o youkai) ...como eu ia dizendo...

Peguei a faca e fui na direção em que os dois lutavam. Eu, sem que ninguem percebesse, fui para tras do youkai, mas ele percebeu e me segurou por tras, colocando as garras em meu pescoço.

Inuyasha xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vi quando ela estava atras youkai, fiz um gesto para ela não fazer aquilo, mas ela não viu. Então, ele a pegou. Não sabia o que fazer.

#Ande mais um pouco, e a garota morre.# Ela tremia de medo. Estava com uma faca na mão, não tinha atacado ainda, talvez tenha pensado um pouco. Ela é humana e Tetsonamu Youkai. Seria burrice tentar algo. Mas o que ele não sabe, é que a garota é minha esposa.

Dei um passo para frente. Ele apertou ainda mais as garras na garganta da kagome, fazendo um filete de sangue cair.

#Mate-a. Pouco me importa. Nem conheço esta garota, por que me importaria se ela morresse?# Vi kagome olhar para mim surpreso. Ela as vezes é meio lenta..

Sabia dos riscos que corria, mas mesmo assim, vi ela levantar a faca, e crava-la no peito do youkai serpente. Este se debateu, e caiu no chão morto. Fiquei olhando sem intender nada. Como ela havia consiguido fazer aquilo? Como se lesse minha mente, ela respondeu.

#Eu purifiquei a faca.# Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. #Devia te-lo deixado me matar, ja que não faz diferença.#  
#Porque não deixou?# Perguntei frio como sempre.

#Você não acha que vai se livrar de mim tão facil, acha?# Ela sorriu sarcastica. Está passando tempo demais comigo.

#Hunf..para minha tristesa não!# Falei em um tom ironico.

#Idiota..# Ela sussurrou se aproximando. #Você não ia saber viver sem mim..# Ela agora ja estava em minha frente e ainda se aproximava.

#Não! Será?# Ela colou seu corpo ao meu.

#Vai dizer que não quer um beijo meu..# Ela roçou os labios nos meus. Eu não resisti e a puxei finalmente beijando-a. Ela tentou resistir, mas a cada vez que ela tentava se soltar, eu a prensava mais contra o meu corpo. Terminou cedendo. Abriu a boca para que eu pudesse aprofundar o beijo, e eu fiz. O beijo começou timido e calmo, mas logo se tornou um beijo cheio de desejo e talvez paixão(?). Estava tentando me controlar ao maximo, tinha uma irritante vozinha (Consciencia talvez) que ficava, largue-a, largue-a, mas é dificil. Lentamente, deitei-a na terra daquela imensa floresta, mas sem desgrudar meus labios dos dela. Deitei-me por cima, agora, descendo dos labios para o pescoço.

#Inuyasha...# Ela gemeu. Mandei o auto-controle pro alto. Desci minha mão para um dos seios dela, enquanto a outra tentava entrar no vestido pela parte dos pés. Finalmente consegui, subi a mão até a coxa dela, acariciando-a. Ela, gemia, e cada vez que ela gemia, eu ficava mais louco. Voltei a beijar sua boca, de modo quase desesperado, o que a assustou.

#Inu...inuyasha..para..PARA...INUYASHA..# Ela tentava me impurrar, mas sem sucesso, pois eu sou muito mais forte que ela. #inuyasha..# Ela sussurrou ja derramando inumeras lagrimas. Estava desesperada. Ela me provocou, agora tinha que aguentar...Mas acho que ve-la chorar, fez com que eu me acalme não sei. Me levantei e a ajudei a se levantar.

#Desculpe..Não sei o que deu em mim.# Porque eu estava me desculpando? ah, desisto de ficar nessa luta mental. Peguei ela no colo, e em um pulo chegamos no castelo. Dexei ela neste e me afastei rapidamente. Preciso pensar..porque não consigo tira-la da cabeça? vou enlouquecer...

xXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Aeew...finalmente...galera..nu proximu cap eu respondu as fics. ; )**_

_**bjocas**_

_**jah fuix**_


	4. blablabla to 100 cri pa tit

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Acordei com a coluna doendo..para variar. Levantei e olhei para a cama, e, não sei por qual milagre o inuyasha estava lá.

#Até que fim acordou belaadormecida.# Zombou comigo e se sentou na cama. Levantei.

#Bom dia para você também inuyasha. E que eu saiba não tem horario para acordar..#

#Você não acha que está ficando muito ouzada garota?# Ele perguntou ameaçador.

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

#Não..não estou. Só não tenho medo de você.# As vezes eu acho que essa garota é louca. Mas é isso que eu gosto nela.

#Pois deveria.# Disse isso e a puxei, fazendo com que esta caisse na cama, e subi em cima dela.

#Inuyasha..me solta..# Ela disse tentando me empurrar.

#Porque deveria? já que você não tem medo de mim.# Disse isso, segurei o quecho dela, para que parasse de mexer a cabeça e a beijei. Tentou sair, mas eu a segurei e ela terminou cedendo. Levei a mão até o laço da camisola que esta usava, que por sorte, era só puxar que saia, muito mais fácil que o vestido. Puxei o laço e já ia tirar a camisola, mas ela segurou minha mão.

#O que foi?# Perguntei em um tom meio carinhoso. Porque?

#Você...disse que nunca se deitaria comigo...# Ela falou meio envergonhada. Não vou mentir, eu quero..e muito.

#Você quer?# Perguntei temeroso, e se ela não quisesse? Será que eu estou gostando dessa humana?

#Quero..#Ela sussurrou virando o rosto para eu não a ver corada, mas eu coloquei a mão no quecho dela, fazendo com que se virasse para mim.

#Vamos deixar para a noite, pode ser?# Dei um beijo em sua testa e um na boca.

#Por mim tanto faz# Assim que terminou de falar, eu tomei seus labios com os meus.

#Será que eu aguento?# falei no mesmo tom carinhoso.  
#Inuyasha..eu não estou te reconhecendo. O que você quer?#  
#Me deitar com a minha mulher..o que tem demais nisso?#  
#Inuyasha..você me odeia..que eu sei.#  
#Não..Não odeio.#  
#Só está dizendo isso porque quer me levar pra cama.# Abaixei a cabeça em sinal claro de impaciência.

#Kagome..entenda..#  
#O que eu tinha que entender, já entendi. Agora se me der licença Inuyasha-_sama_ # Ao diser isso, me empurrou, trocou de roupa e saiu. Não sei porque..mas meu coração doeu ao ouvi-la me chamar de senhor. Eu gosto quando ela me chama só de Inuyasha. Porque..? Nunca tive essa intimidade toda com nenhuma humana, alem da minha mãe. Porque isso agora? será que isso é amor? será que eu estou amando a kagome? NÃO. Eu não posso.

Tenho que falar com ela.

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Idiota...idiota..idiota..É isso que eu sou. Uma idiota.

POW...

Merda..era só o que faltava, me esbarrar em alguem, e esse ainda caiu em cima de mim.

#ooh senhor...KOUGA?# Quem tinha caido em cima de mim foi o Kouga. Este olhou para minha cara e começou a rir. Saiu de cima, se levantou e me ajudou a levantar.

#Devia olhar por onde anda k-chan..#  
#K-chan lobo? Que intimidade é essa com minha mulher?#  
#Sua mulher não inuyasha, sua esposa.# Disse o mais fria que pude.

#ka..ka-gome...# Ele por um momento, pareceu estar triste, mas só por um momento.

#Kouga..me acompanha?# Perguntei estendendo o braço para este, que o aceitou e saimos.

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vi minha mulher sair com o Kouga, não quis demonstrar, mas estava morrendo de ciúmes. Quis socar aquele idiota, mas me contive. Virei e sai.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O dia se passou rápido e logo era noite. Mas nesta noite, o Inuyasha se encontrava em uma grande mesa, bebendo e conversando com os amigos e companheiros de batalhas.

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

GRRRRRRRRRRR...não aguento mais ficar nesse quarto..E o Inuyasha..que não chega..Vou matar aquele hanyou...esse idiota, deve estar bebendo ou com alguma vadia por ai..Provavelmente, bebendo. Será que ele não percebe que eu o amo..droga inu...

Fala sério. Eu que não vou ficar nesse quarto. Peguei um sobretudo e coloquei por cima da roupa, vou tomar um ar..esou precisando..

Desci, mas para sair, tinha que passar pela sala onde ele provavelmente estava bebendo com todos aqueles rapazes. Olhei para ele, que ja estava bebado e com a vadia da Kikyou no colo. O barulho ali era muito grande, com certeza ele não me veria saindo. Coloquei o capu do sobretudo para cobrir meu rosto, e lentamente passei por ali, com sorte não seria descoberta.

#Aonde pensa que vai kagome?# Ouvi a voz dele me chamando. Eu tenho uma sorte.. Todos se calaram para ouvir.

#Vou tomar um ar inuyasha# Disse me virando e tirando o capuz do rosto.

#Um ar..? com o Kouga?# Ele é idiota?

#Não Inuyasha..Ao contrario de você eu sou fiel ao meu casamento.# Ele deu risada, empurrou a kikyou do seu colo e fez um sinal para que me aproximasse, e eu fui. Assim que cheguei perto de onde estava sentado, ele me puxou, fazendo com que eu caísse no colo dele. Os homens que se encontravam ali todos gritaram coisas do tipo: AEW..UHU..DA-LE INUYASHA e SUA MULHER É GOSTOSA. Eu corei.

#Vocês acham mesmo?# Ele perguntou com um sorriso maligno e ao mesmo tempo malícioso nos lábios. Todos gritaram que sim. To começando a ficar com medo.. Senti a mão dele na minha coxa, tentei tirar, mas ele segurou minhas mãos com uma das dele, enquanto a outra abria meu sobretudo e puxava a saia do vestido. Este ja estava mostrando o começo das coxas. Os homens dali, gritavam cada vez mais. #Sabem porque eu procuro outras?# Meu deus..ele vai falar..O que eu faço. Senti as lagrimas molharem meu rosto.

#Inuyasha..por favor..não..# Sussurrei ja chorando muito.

#porque a minha mulher não se deita comigo, porém, quando diz ser fiel ao casamento, mente descaradamente, pois se encontra todo dia com o Kouga, o Professor de arco e flecha.# Alguns riram e outros olharam espantados. Pronto, o inuyasha conseguiu me ridicularizar por causa do ciúme idiota dele. Eu tentava me soltar..mas era inutil. # O que foi kagome. O lobinho está te esperando é? Você vai querida, mas não sem antes eu consumar meu casamento.# Ele falou alto. Ouvi os homens gritando "DA-LE INUYASHA-SAMA", "É ISSO AI, CONTROLA A VADIA" e até "FODE ELA E DEPOIS DÁ PARA NÓS". Estava aterrorisada. O inuyasha se levantou ainda me segurando e foi me arrastando para o quarto. Chegamos neste, ele me jogou na cama, tirou a parte de cima da roupa que usava e se deitou por cima de mim.

#Inuyasha...para..por favor..para..# Eu chorava desesperada tentando afasta-lo, mas não funcionava. #Você ta bebado inuyasha..não sabe o que esta fazendo..Pelo amor de deus. PARE.# Mas não adiantava.

O pior é que, todo humano quando bebe, fica fraco. O inuyasha, ficou mais forte. Novamente, prendeu minhas mãos com só uma das dele, enquanto a outra tentava tirar o sobretudo. Soltou minhas mãos, tirou meu sobretudo e me virou de costas. Senti uma das mãos dele tentando desamarrar minha roupa. Foi até o meu pescoço e o beijou. A outra mão dele estavam em minha coxa, por baixo do vestido.

#Inuyasha...para...por favor..# Ele levantou meu vestido e deitou-se por cima de mim. Ja podia sentir o membro excitado dele, roçando em minhas partes baixas. Me virou novamente, fazendo com que ficasse de frente para ele. Colou os lábios aos meus, mas não correspondi, o que fez ele morder meus lábios com força. Gritei, foi a deixa. Novamente, colou os lábios aos meus. Senti a lingua dele explorando cada canto da minha boca, chegava a me machucar mais ainda. Tentava a qualquer modo me separar dele. Finalmente me veio uma luz e levantei o joelho, dando uma bela joelhada nele.

Este se encolheu todo após eu ter batido. Era minha chance. Levantei e saí correndo. Corri muito, não sabia onde estava, só sei que ele não me seguiu e que estava na floresta.

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Acordei com uma forte dor de cabeça. Lembrei de tudo que fiz com a kagome ontem. Eu tinha consciencia do que fazia, mas não conseguia parar. Olhei para o chão, mas esta não se encontrava nele. Fiquei temeroso, ela nunca acordava antes de mim, e quando acordava, ficava esperando eu acordar. Ontem ela saiu correndo..Será que ela voltou? DROGA. Me levantei e procurei ela pelo castelo. Não achei. Fui atras do Miroku. Finalmente o encontrei, este estava paquerando uma garota, pra variar.

#Miroku. Junte 15 homens e façam uma busca pela kagome.#  
#Porque? Ela fugiu?# Ele perguntou sombando comigo. Esse cara sabe como me irritar.

#Não sei. Quero 8 homens procurando na floresta, e o resto na cidade. Quero que um deles, vá a casa do Kouga.#

#Ok# Disse e se virou, indo providenciar o que eu pedi.

Desci correndo e fui em direção a floresta. Algo me dizia que ela estava lá, no riacho. Segui meus instintos e fui para lá. Cheguei no local, e procurei. Mas não estava lá. Estou começando a ficar preocupado. Em um pulo, voltei ao castelo. Procurei pelo miroku e achei.

#Achou alguma coisa?#

#Nada..e você?# Ele perguntou

#Também nada. Mandem continuar as buscas.# E me retirei

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**aeeeeeeew...heiauheuhea..**

**fico pkenu..**

**mas é a vida**

**ahihaueahahueuhuea**

**isperu ki istejaum gostanu.. ; )**

**bjocas**


	5. 1º vez

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Já haviam se passado três dias desde que a Kagome havia sumido. A cada segundo que passava, eu ficava ainda mais preocupado. Será que ela se perdeu? Essa era a alternativa que eu queria aceitar para a demora dela, mas muita gente dizia que ela estava morta..Não queria acreditar naquela possibilidade..meu coração doia a pensar na kagome morta. Hoje, iriamos procurar fora das áreas do nosso reino. Conhecia aquelas áreas, minha infancia quase toda..passei brincando por essas bandas..Iria 20 homens, os melhores de todo o reino.

#Miroku? podemos partir?# Perguntei ja montado no cavalo.

#Claro inuyasha..# Respondeu com um sorriso. Ai..o Miroku é tão idiota.. #Vamos# Se virou para os outros e fez um sinal para que particemos.

Passamos um tempo andando, quando finalmente chegamos aos limites do nosso reino, mas não paramos, continuamos a procurar.

#Separem-se. Antes do por-do-sol, quero todos vocês aqui. Os que não tiverem, serão deixados para tras.# Dei a ordem e segui por um lado. Queria encontra-la logo, provar para meu coração que ela não estava morta..Ela não pode me deixar assim..

Cheguei a uma parte mais critica da mata, onde, não poderia passar com o cavalo. Desci deste, fui até uma arvore, mas antes de prende-lo..senti um cheiro conhecido: Kagome. O cheiro estava fraco..mas era ela..Senti uma ponta de esperança. Larguei o cavalo e segui a trilha do cheiro dela, que a cada passo que eu dava, ficava um pouco mais forte. Parei de andar, quando me vi em frente à um lindo riacho. Continuei seguindo o cheiro dela, que agora estava forte. Andava pelas margens do riacho, até que vi roupas jogadas no chão. Cheguei próximo as roupas e as cherei. Eram da Kagome. Olhei para a parte do riacho onde havia uma pequena cachoeira e a vi, se banhando naquelas águas transparentes

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Passaram-se três dias desde que havia me perdido naquela mata. Não sei por qual milagre, ainda estava viva. Estava tentando ao máximo não chamar atenção de algum youkai...e acho que dei sorte. Eu só me perdi..porque na noite em que briguei com o Inuyasha..corri muito, mas muito mesmo. Só vim parar de correr, quando me toquei de que não sabia onde estava. Ai, todos esses dias venho tentado achar o caminho certo para voltar ao castelo, mas parece que só faço me perder ainda mais..se é que isso é possivel. Estava MUITO suja quando encontrei um lindo riacho. Ali mesmo, me despi e entrei na água, esta não era nem muito quente, nem muito fria. Temperatura ideal para um banho. O volume de água era pouco. Eu estava no meio do riacho, próxima a pequena cachoeira, e a água só vinha até um pouco acima dos seios. Entrei na caxoeira.

Senti dois braços me puxarem, me assustei. Será que era algum youkai..e esse ia me violentar? Me virei para ver o que havia me agarrado. Assim que fiquei de frente para o "ser" me espantei: Era o Inuyasha. Abri a boca para falar algo, mas ele me beijou. Um beijo cheio de carinho, saudades, amor(?).. Correspondi e passei os braços pelo pescoço dele, colando mais meu corpo ao dele. Separou a boca da minha, e desceu até o meu ouvido.

#Estava preocupado kagome..# Olhou nos meus olhos e terminou de falar. #Eu te amo.# E me beijou novamente, agora com desejo.

Eu ainda tentava entender os fatos. O inuyasha..me ama?

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Parei de beija-la e olhei-a nos olhos novamente. Vi ela abrir um lindo sorriso, o sorriso que eu tanto amo e que tanto me fez falta durante esses três dias. Ela encostou a testa na minha ainda sorrindo.

#Eu também te amo inu..# Foi minha vez de sorri. Não aguentando mais, beijei-a e puxei para sairmos de baixo da cachoeira.

Estavamos no meio do riacho. A água batia em nossas barrigas. Passei as mãos pelas costas dela, acariciando-a. Desci uma para a coxa, esperando pela reprovação dela, mas esta não veio. Já estava ficando louco..Aquele corpo perfeito, nu colado ao meu..

Desci os lábios para o pescoço dela.

#Você quer?# Perguntei com calma, dando leves mordiscadas na sua orelha. Parei e a encarei. Ela corou, o que só fez aumentar meu desejo.

#Quero..# Ela sussurrou, mas ouvi perfeitamente. Aumentei ainda mais o meu sorriso. #Seja gentil comigo inuyasha...# Ela novamente sussurrou. Colei meus lábios aos dela. Desci a mão para um dos seios, que ja estava um pouco rijido.. Lentamente, começei a acaricia-lo. Desci os lábios, pro seu pescoço, mas permaneci neste por pouco tempo, logo, desci para o vale dos seios. Fiquei ali por um tempo..Ouvindo-a gemer. Senti quando ela colocou as mãos em minha orelhinhas..Gemi um pouco baixo, apesar de não admitir..adoro quando fazem carinho nelas. Já estava muito excitado, não podia esperar mais..Tinha que faze-la minha.. Subi os lábios para os dela, celando mais um beijo.

#Você tem certeza que quer kag..#  
#Shiii...# Ela colocou dois dedos nos meus lábios, fazendo com que me calasse. #Eu ja disse que quero inu..não vou voltar atrás..# Ela disse com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

#Vai doer um pouco meu amor..Vou tentar ser o mais carinhoso possivel...# Sussurrei no ouvido dela.

Desci as mãos, até as coxas dela, e as puxei para cima, fazendo com que prendesse em minha cintura. Segurei-a pelo quadril, e lentamente, começei a penetra-la. Gemeu alto quando começei. Um misto de dor e prazer..Eu tenho que me controlar..Beijei-a abafando os gemidos e aumentei um pouco o ritimo, que gemeu ainda mais alto quando o fiz, mas este foi abafado pela minha boca..Esperei um tempo, até que a respiração dela se acalmou um pouco. Lentamente, começei os movimentos. Ela agora gemia de puro prazer. Eu aumentava devagar os movimentos..não queria machuca-la.

#Inu..mais..rapido..aah...# O pedido dela para mim foi uma ordem. Aumentei o ritimo. Ela se mexia junto comigo, aumentando ainda mais meu prazer.

Senti o corpo dela se contrair e apertar meu membro. Não aguentando mais, senti que ela chegou ao climax. Levei minha boca á dela, e alcancei o prazer quase ao mesmo instante que a kagome.

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Senti um líquido quente invadir meu corpo. Lentamente, desci as pernas que estavam na cintura dele, e este, saiu de dentro de mim. Me puxou, fazendo com que ficasse com a cabeça encostada no peito dele.

#Eu te amo kagome..# Sussurrou no meu ouvido e me abraçou.

#Eu também inu..# sorri retribuindo o abraço. Nunca imaginei o Inuyasha, dizendo que me amava..Sinceramente..Hoje é o melhor dia da minha vida..

#Será que agora eu posso dizer que você é minha mulher?#  
#Sempre fui..#  
#Não foi isso que você respondeu naquele dia..#  
#Eu estava com raiva inuyasha.#  
#Tudo bem..vamos esquecer..#  
#Acho bom..#

#Temos que ir k-chan..# K-chan? que fofo.. #Combinei com os outros homens para nos encontramos em um local, antes do por-do-sol, e este está perto de começar a se por.# Ele se virou, pegou minha mão, e foi me levando até a margem. Chegou nesta, pegou minhas roupas e me entregou. Pegou as dele e se vestiu. Fiz o mesmo. Terminei de por o vestido, e ele me puxou, colando seus lábios aos meus.

#Inu..agente tem que voltar..# Disse quando ele desceu dos meus lábios para o pescoço.

#Prefiria ficar aqui com você..#  
#Ta bom inuyasha..Agora vamos logo.# Me separei dele, peguei sua mão e ia começar a puxa-lo, mas ele me puxou, e novamente me beijou.

#È por ali bruxa..# Sussurrou em meu ouvido, apontando para o outro lado.

#Bruxa?# Perguntei fingindo irritação.

#Minha bruxa..# Sorriu e tornou a me beijar, mas eu o empurrei.

#Temos que ir..# Peguei a mão dele e começei a puxa-lo, mas logo, ele passou em minha frente.

#Se nós formos com você guiando, nos perderemos, então..deixe-me guia-la, afinal de contas, você nem sabe ond...# Foi calado por uma youkai gato, que apareceu do nada dando o esmurrando. O inu caiu longe, desacordado, tentei ir atras dele, mas a youkai entrou em minha frente

#Aonde pensa que vai garota? Você é kagome Higurashi? Esposa do Príncipe Inuyasha?#  
#SOU EU MESMA, E VOCÊ? QUEM É E O QUE FAZ AQUI?# Ela sorriu vencedora. Também, quem não sorriria? Ela uma youkai, eu uma humana, ainda desarmada. Partiu para cima de mim, deu alguns socos, que eu defendi ou esquivei. Pela primeira vez, entendi que aquelas aulas de luta serviam para algo.

#Sou Kirana. Vim a mando do Naraku, completar o que aquele youkai asqueroso não conseguiu fazer: matar vocês.# Partiu para cima de mim, mas desta vez, ao invez de dar socos, deu um chute forte na minha barrida, fazendo com que eu batesse de costas em uma árvore, e caisse sentada no chão, com falta de ar. #Agora..# Ela disse se preparando para o golpe final. #MORRA...# Fechei os olhos. Esse seria meu fim. Esperei o golpe, mas este não veio. Abri os olhos devagar..E vi o Inuyasha com a espada na mão, e a Youkai gato, caída do outro lado, distante de nós. Ele veio até mim, e estendeu a mão, para que me levantasse, foi o que fiz.

#Você está bem?# Perguntou me prensando na árvore, para que não caisse, mas só fez piorar minha falta de ar.

#Es..tou...com...fal..ta...De..AR..# E ele me soltou um pouco desta. Puxei o ar para os pulmões e olhei para frente, bem a tempo de ver uma flecha vindo na direção do inuyasha. #INU CUIDADO# E o empurrei para o lado. A flecha, pegou em meu braço. Levei a mão até esta, e a retirei. O ferimento começou a sangrar compulsivamente. Olhei para a youkai sem entender, como um ferimento "besta" como aquele podia sangrar tanto?

#A flecha esta envenenada. Era minha ultima com o veneno. Você não viverá por muito tempo garota..# Não pode termina de falar pois o inu matou ele.. Começei a soar frio e levei a mão ao ferimento.

#Inu..# Chamei-o com dificuldade.

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

#Kagome...Fique calma..você vai ficar bem# Disse isso e peguei ela no colo. Dei um pulo, e parei no local combinado, onde alguns homens ja me esperavam, junto com o Miroku, que sorriu ao ver a kagome nos meus braços, mas este morreu ao ver o estado dela.

#O que..# Tentou falar, mas eu o interrompi.

#Vou leva-la para a senhora kaede, volte com os outros. Depois eu te explico.# Me virei e em menos de minutos, já estava no castelo. Andei rapidamente para o quarto onde kaede cuidava das pessoas.

Abri a porta com um chute, e Kaede me olhou espantado.

#Inuyasha o que...#  
#Senhora Kaede..Uma youkai gato..Atirou uma flecha envenenada na kagome. Não sei qual veneno..Mas ela disse que a kagome não viverá por muito tempo..Por favor Kaede..Salve a garota.# Pedi com os olhos marejados em lágrimas, mas nenhuma caia. Não posso perder a kagome..não agora.

#Fique calmo Inuyasha..sua mulher vai ficar bem. Agora saia e me deixe cuidar dela.# Ela disse me empurrando até a saída. Assim que passei pela porta, ela a fechou. DROGA..Fui até o banco que havia ali na frente, me sentei e esperei. Não sei por quanto tempo..só sei que muito. Mas uma coisa martelava em minha cabeça: Era a segunda vez que o Naraku tentava nos matar. GRRRRR...eu mato aquele desgraçado..se algo acontecer com a kagome..

Já havia anoitecido quando o Miroku e os outros homens chegaram. O miroku..veio direto falar comigo.

#Inuyasha..o que foi que aconteceu?# Perguntou preocupado.

#Eu encontrei a kagome na cachoeira..tomando ban..#  
#Inuyasha..que coisa feia..Espiando a senhorita Kagome tomando banho..que coisa mais feia..E ai..me diz..ela tem o corpo boni...# "POW" Bati nele..Quem o miroku pensa que é para falar assim da minha mulher? #Hum...vejo que você não ficou só olhando não foi inuyasha..? É isso ai..esse é o inu que eu conheço...# Disse dando tapinhas em minhas costas.

#Tire...essa...sua...mão...podre...de...mim..# Disse entre dentes e pausadamente. #E o que eu e a kagome fizemos ou deixamos de fazer..isso não é da sua conta.#

#Mas..voltando ao assunto, o que aconteceu com a senhorita kagome?# Perguntou sério. Eu suspirei e começei a relatar os fatos.

#O Naraku já mandou me atacar duas vezes..Esse cara quer alguma coisa.# Falei pensativo.

#O que por exemplo?#  
#Não faço a menor ideia. Mas vou saber..Temos que marcar uma reunião urgente, chame todos. Assim que eu tiver certeza que a kagome ficará bem..Haverá a reunião.# Disse sério.

#Inuyasha..agora falando sério..Você e a Kagome ... não?# Perguntou em um tom sério. Nunca vi o Miroku usar um tom sério em um assunto como esse. Apenas afirmei com a cabeça. #Você a ama inuyasha? Eu gosto muito da k-chan..# K-chan? Que intimidade..#E não quero ve-la sofrer.#  
#Não vou faze-la sofrer Miroku. Pode ficar tranqui...# Nem bem terminei de falar, e Kaede abriu a porta do quarto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**ooooooooooooooooooiew..**

**tudo bem..**

**tentei manera mais uh hentai..**

**huhuuhu...**

**galera.. Si vocês encontrarem MUITOS errus, não estranhem: eu não sou burra nem retardada, nem coisas parecidas..**

**num si importem muito com us meus errus ortohgrafico não ta legal? é que não so muito fã de escrever certo no computador... ehuiehuea **

**Esperu que estejam gostanu..**

**pexu que pliss..**

**naum me matemm..**

**mas é que adoru dexar us outros curiosos.. **

**heauueahiauehauiueaiea**

**bjaaaaaaaum**

Biba Evans - heauuauiauae... rppz..eu sei...é que como eu ja disse.. não sou fã de ortografia..eu sei que tem mil e um erros..mas é porque desde que eu tenho computador..escrevo erradu..ai fika dificil... hraiheuiheahuhaiea... Que bom que tu gosto.. huhuuhuu...bjocas..

Maryhimura - heauihuehuahuhuieahiea...realmente..tem horas que dá pena da bixinha...uhuhuhuhuhu... que bom que c gosto.. esperu keu n istragui a fic.. heuihiuehuauea... bjocas..

Kassie Satuki - que booooom... brigaduu...apesar dus errus...tenhu uma imaginação e tantu.. he8aheeauihaehueaae.. naum vo mintir...também amo hentai...acho que é por isso que todas as minhas fics saum "M" heauheauieahhuaie... bjaaum..

Lulu - Rppz..também gostei mais kum uh inu.. Tem uns sesshoumarus perdidos por ai..mais td bem.. agente abafa.. ehaiheauaeiheauauihaue... o Sesshy é muito frioo..naum ia combina... apesar deu amar Sesshy/kag.. huhuhuhuhuuhu... bjocas.

Bia Inu-Potter - heuiahuauiaehueahiea... matei a curiosidade? uhuhuhuhuuhu... e rppz..eu to pensandu seriamenti ih cancela aquela fic..to sem cri pra ela...e também..ela ta muito comum. (... heauiheuhauiheauieuiahuahueaiheaahueha... eu sempri amei carro..mais minha paixão aumentou mais kuandu eu kumexei a namora..um ninu viciadu im carru...num pudia ve um carro na rua..que começava a falar.. heeuahuaeuea... vivia me mandanu fotuh de carro.. não sou Expert.. mas sei algumas coisinhas... Eu procuro na net essis carrus que eu botu..vo procurando..ai vo venu uns carros perfeitu..nhaaa.. ih botu na fic..uhuuhuhu..Rpppz... nem odeiiu.. eu gostu tah ligaduu.. prefiru reviews grandes...D... lalala... apesar de que quando eu dexu reviews..essas não são tão grandes..porque eu não so mt di fla assim sabi..Só quando eu me empolgo.. (agora..) heauihaeeauihueiha... vo nessa.. que bom que c tah gostanu... bjaaaum...

D'Daslee Ms.triosya - ehauiaeuauiehauiehaueauiahuaehuehahiueahuea... uaai..pqq? tah tudo bem..deixei só um pouquinho curiosaa.. mas acreditu que quando vc termina de ler esse capitulu.. vai querer mi matar.. huiheuhueua... aai..agora elis si resolveram, né? mas uh naraku nooooovamenti.. huhuhuhuuhu... maldade minha? Só um pouquinhu... MUAHAHAHAHAA...heiauheaheuiaheauiha...estou começando a constatar que você é louca...huehuuehaueauieiaeuaihuea só podi.. Vo tenta naum mudaa...Não tem problema pela "MEGA REVIEW"... valeuz...ri muito aqui.. uheuahuauahuhuaieaea.. mesmu assim..que bom que tu gosto..também amo sua fic: JOGO DA VIDA.. .. mt xoou... hehehehehhehehe... esperu que gosti dessi cap.. bjocas...

Kayra Hiyana - Pioor que ééé.. huheauiehaehuiahueiaheua.. homens...todos iguais..ngm merece..mas...são um mal necessáriu.. heauiaeuaheauuiea... Bjocas..

Ju Higurashi - IAI LOOOOCA...heauahuiaheaheauheuiaheauiae... seção "m" d+ é foooda... eahuaehauieaheai.. óóó...coloquei sem revisar mesmu..ah..sei la..as vezis da

a loka mesmu.. huhuhuhuhu..bjaaum..

Paula - Realmenti..mas mesmu assim..pow..tadinha...cum um maridu dessis..quem não chora d? ehauiaieuieaua... bjocas..

Bellynha - OOOOOOOOOOOOW..PORQUE NAUM POSTO? (... que bom que c gosta das minhas fics.. Realmenti.. minha imaginação essa epoca..nuss..tah a mil ! Tdinhu du inuuu.. hueiaheaueaheua.. bjocaaas..

**Aeeeew lera... uhuuu..minha animação para escreve saum as reviews.. intaum.. D que kexu né? eabiuahauihuhuaieuheaa... **

**QUEM EU NÃO COLOQUEI AQUI...QUERIA DIZER QUE: Obrigada por lerem.. e que vocês são minha animação para escrever... BJAAAUM...**


	6. sei la

Inuyasha xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

#Como ela está kaede?# Perguntei com um certo temor. E se a resposta fosse não?

#Ela vai ficar bem inuyasha..mas isso pode levar alguns dias.# Vai ficar bem...Foi como se tivessem tirado uma pedra do meu coração.

#Posso...vê-la?#

#Claro querido.# Ela disse se afastando da porta, para que eu entrasse. #Vou deixá-los à sós..Apesar dela ainda estar desacordada.# Sorriu e fechou a porta. Aproximei-me da cama onde kagome se encontrava. Ela estava pálida e com os lábios roxos, mas estava viva, podia sentir sua respiração calma..Estava dormindo. Levei a mão até o seu rosto. Estava muito quente..a febre deve ser por causa do veneno.. Abaixei-me e toquei seus lábios com os meus. Sentei em uma cadeira que havia ali, peguei sua mão..E me pus a esperar.

Passou 4 dias..E a kagome não acordou. Haviam levado-a para nosso quarto, por ordem minha. Estava visivelmente preocupado. Passei noites ali do lado dela, e nada de abrir os olhos. A senhora Kaede, me levava comida, já que ninguém me tiraria dali.. Só quando eu tivesse certeza de que a kagome estaria bem.

#Inuyasha meu filho..Vá pro seu quarto..Tome um banho..Coma algo..Você não pode ficar aqui o tempo todo..e alem disso, seu pai quer falar com você.# Mais uma vez kaede veio me encher o saco.

#Diga pra ele que tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.#  
#Inuyasha..Ele quer falar sobre o Naraku.# Disse Miroku entrando no quarto. Sobre o Naraku?

#O que descobriram sobre esse desgraçado?# Perguntei com um pouco de raiva na voz.

#É isso que seu pai quer falar com você. Agora tome banho, se arrume e desça.# E se retirou do quarto, deixando apenas eu, a kagome e kaede.

#Eu cuido dela meu filho..Não se preocupe.# Falou em um tom carinhoso. Não falei nada, apenas me virei e fui tomar um banho.

Um tempo depois, já estava pronto. Desci e fui para o salão principal, onde havia uma grande mesa de centro, com o rei, Miroku, os conselheiros, os melhores cavaleiros e o kouga, professor da kagome, formando comigo, 12 homens.

Sentei-me ao lado do rei (meu pai) e este começou a falar.

#7 Vilarejos foram atacados por youkais de mando do Naraku...# Começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi, ele não soube que eu fui atacado duas vezes.

#Eu e a kagome fomos atacados duas vezes. A ultima vez, a kagome foi ferida e envenenada. Agora esta no meu quarto, desacordada. N..#  
#Acalme-se Inuyasha. Mas desse detalhe eu não sabia..Você tem certeza?#  
#Tenho. Os dois youkais que me atacaram, disseram que foram a mando do Naraku.#

#O que será que ele quer?# Miroku entrou na conversa.

#Uma guerra? Se for isso, darei a ele com prazer.# Eu disse respondendo a pergunta do Miroku.

#Inuyasha. Você sabe que nosso reino é contra guerras, evitaremos ao máximo, entrar em uma.#  
#Papai. Esse desgraçado, atacou a mim e a kagome, E SE ELA TIVESSE MORRIDO? E se EU tivesse morrido? TEMOS QUE ACABAR COM ISSO. E A GUERRA É O CAMINHO MAIS PROVAVEL.# já estou começando a ficar nervoso.

#INUYASHA..Pare de gritar. Você não está falando com qualquer um. EU SOU SEU REI. RESPEITE-ME. E VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA SE CASAR COM A KAGOME. Você ficaria feliz se ela morresse inuyasha.# Ele gritou, já irritado.

#O sen..#  
#Acalmem-se por favor.# O Miroku pediu. Tudo bem. Que continue.

#Continuando..# Começou o papai um pouco mais calmo. #Se em um mês isso não parar, estaremos mandando 50 Homens para resolver o problema. Se ele dizer que não ira parar. Iniciaremos uma guerra. Mas..Eu queria saber o motivo das guerras.. É um grande mistério..#  
#Eu só não respondo por mim da próxima vez que ele atacar a kagome. Que ataque a mim. Mas..se encostar em um fio do cabelo dela...# Fechei a mão, dei um murro na mesa, e me retirei da sala. Andei rápido de volta ao quarto. Quando cheguei próximo a este, ouvi a voz que tanto senti falta nesses 4 dias. Entrei no quarto depressa, e encontrei minha princesa, conversando com a senhora Kaede. Olhou pra mim, sorriu e se retirou.

Meus olhos cruzaram com os da kagome, e ela corou. Eu, nada fiz, apenas sorri, fui até a cama, sentei-me ao seu lado e dei-lhe um profundo beijo.

#Kagome..Nunca mais faça isso. Eu podia muito bem ter sobrevivido àquela flecha..E se não tivesse pego em seu braço? E se você morresse kagome!#  
#Morreria feliz..Sabendo que você estaria bem.# Ela disse sorrindo e alisando meu rosto com as costas da mão. Eu as peguei e dei um beijo, mas sem tirar os olhos dos dela.  
#Você só pensou em você não é kagome? E eu? Como ficaria? Quando eu disse que te amava, não foi da boca para fora.# Puxei ela e dei outro beijo. #Você me deixou preocupado k-chan..# Ela sorriu.

#k-chan?# Ela perguntou ainda sorrindo, só ai vim me tocar, que a chamei de "k-chan" e o que é que tem?

#È..k-chan. Por quê? Não posso chamar minha mulher, com apelidos carinhosos não?#  
#Claro inu..Só achei fofo..# Ela sorriu e me beijou. Passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e puxou para cima dela, fazendo com que ficasse deitado em cima da mesma.

Não resisti e desci os lábios para o pescoço dela. Ela soltou um baixo gemido, mas eu ouvi perfeitamente. Já estava quase mandando o alto controle pro alto, quando me lembrei que ela estava machucada, me separei e levantei.

#O que..# Tentou falar mas eu a interrompi.

#Kagome..Você está fraca..Tem que descansa.#  
#Eu estou bem inuyasha. Quer vê?# Ela disse, tirou a coberta que cobria seu corpo, e levantou. Mas no mesmo momento, vi-a procurando algum apoio, e fechando os olhos. Teria caído se eu não a tivesse segurado.

#Estou vendo.. Nunca vi sua saúde tão boa kagome.# Ironizei. Ela deu risada.

#Ta inu..To só um pouco fraca..Mas nada que precise de preocupação.# Coloquei-a na cama e me sentei ao seu lado.  
#Tudo bem k-chan..Agora vá descansa.# Virei e me levantei, mas não pude dar nem um passo, pois ela segurou meu pulso. Voltei a encará-la.

#Fica..Aqui...comigo..!# Pediu sorrindo e corada. Sorri de volta e me deitei ao seu lado. Dei-lhe um terno beijo na testa e em pouco tempo, ela dormiu.

Kagome xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Acordei abraçada pelos braços do inuyasha. Como é bom ouvi-lo dizer que me ama.. Levei a mão até o rosto dele e o acariciei. Fiquei a observá-lo.. Queria guardar em minha mente cada traço de sua face. Um tempo se passou, e eu continuava a observá-lo. Esse hanyou dorme muito. Tentei me soltar, mas parece que quanto mais eu fazia isso, mais ele me segurava. Parei de tentar sair e o encarei. O vi dando um sorriso vitorioso. AH CACHORRO..

#INUYASHA SEU CACHORRO, ME SOLTE.#  
#Cachorro? Acha que ofende me chamando assim? HÁ-HÁ-HÁ Kagome.# Levantei a mão para bater nele, mas antes que o fizesse, ele segurou meu braço e me puxou, selando nossos lábios em um beijo carinhoso.

#Idiota..# Sussurrei sorrindo e com os lábios muito próximos aos dele.  
#Estou com saudades de..# Ia falar mas eu o interrompi, colando novamente os lábios.

#Eu Queria..Mas estou fraca demais para isso..Lembra?# Perguntei irônica e já sentada na cama.

#Então...Que tal esquecer-mos que você está fraca..?# Perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

#Não..Agora não quero mais.# Respondi fazendo biquinho.

#Não mesmo?# Perguntou com a boca colada em meu ouvido, e sentado atrás de mim, com uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo.

#Não mesmo# Sussurrei. Desceu para meu pescoço e deu uma leve mordiscada nesse. Desceu a mão até minhas coxas, e as levantou. Virou-me de frente para ele, beijou meus lábios e deitou-se comigo por cima dele. Não resisti mais e me deixei levar. Levou a mão até o laço da minha camisola, o puxou e trocou as posições, ficando por cima agora. Desceu os lábios até meu pescoço. Ficou lá o beijando, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo. Desceu mais a boca, passou para o ombro, e foi descendo, trazendo junto com a mesma, a camisola. Eu apenas gemia. Quando esta chegou na cintura, ele tirou a boca, e desceu o resto com a mão. Foi subindo os lábios pela cintura. Chegou na altura dos seios, e beijou o caminho entre eles, e logo partiu para um deles. Eu, desci as mãos para as orelhinhas dele, que grunhiu.

Inuyasha xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Voltei a sua boca, e ela desceu as mãos para minhas costas, tentando tirar minha roupa. Eu apenas ri.

#Que trabalho para tirar uma simples blusa..# Ela também sorriu.

#Tenho culpa se essa sua roupa é toda complicada?#  
#E porque eu tiro a sua com facilidade?#  
#Você já tem pratica, eu não, nunca tirei a roupa de um homem em minha vida..# Fiz menção de que ia falar, mas ela continuou. #Naquele dia da cachoeira, você já estava sem.# Ela corou e eu ri.

#Não se preocupe querida, com o tempo você pega experiência.# Sorri malicioso e a kagome deu um tapa fraco no ombro.

#Que isso inuyasha..Você ta parecendo o Miroku..#  
#Posso ser pior que ele..# Disse descendo os lábios para seu pescoço, e a mão, para a coxa dela. Tirou minha mão de lá, e eu olhei-a sem entender nada.

#Não é justo..Eu, nua..E você todo vestido.# Eu sorri e me pus a tirar minha roupa. Assim que o fiz, perguntei.

#Melhorou?#

#Deixa eu pensar..Hum..# Sorriu e me beijou. Levou as mãos até minhas costas novamente, arranhado-a um pouco..Isso é excitante..

Coloquei-me na entrada do sexo dela. Esta, colocou as pernas em minha cintura, e sorriu tímida pra mim. Comecei a penetrá-la, mas não tão divagar como na primeira vez. Ela gemia alto, me enlouquecendo. Aumentei o ritmo das estocadas. Levou os lábios aos meus e me beijou, logo desceu para o queixo, dando algumas mordiscadas neste.

#Eu te amo inu..AAAH...# Não agüentávamos mais segurar, e chegamos ao clímax quase no mesmo momento, sendo que ela foi aos céus primeiro.

#Eu também k-chan..# Sussurrei no ouvido dela, que colocou a cabeça em meu peito e me abraçou. Levei a mão aos cabelos dela e fiquei fazendo carinho nestes, até ela dormir, o que não demorou muito.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Aeeeeeeew... Fico pikenu? AAH.. EU AGORA TO KUM WORD..uhuuuu... vai ter menos errus.. ; )**

**Espero que gostem desse cap.. **

**Esclarecendo uns assuntos.. Eu deletei as fics.. Primeiro, porque já estava ficando doida.. com muita fic..Segundo.. Que naum tava gostanu muito daquelaas.. vo refazer assim que termina uma pelo menus.. ..Isperu que naum se irritem.. ; )**

**Agora vamos as reviews**

Sakura-chan – Realmente..affz, o inu tava muito ignoranti.. tadinha da kag... uhuuhuhuhu... mesmo assim..o que importa é que eles se entenderaum né? Ehauaeehaieahuea... ... Bjocas..

Kagome Higurashi Satuki – HEAUIHAUAUEAHEAUIA..É pqq sabi..é taum bom termina uh cap na melhor parti.. Só to axanu ki foi mt du nada a declaraxaum dele.. .. mesmu assim..num tah TAAAUM horrível.. heieaaehauhaeiuahea.. Como vc disse: Tah fofo.. Bjaum..

Pamelokinha – Que boom.. hiueahiuae.. é sinal de que naum tah taum ruim... MININAA..KI HOONRRA.. UHUUUUUUUU...O que tevi kum seu dedu? Ooooh..coitada.. .. Esperu que melhori.. ;) heauueahiaheuauieaihea... Eu to rinu..mas to falanu sério.. ; ).. Bjauum..

BoA Kwon Fã – se eu naum so fã de escrever certu nu pc? Dexa eu pensar.. huuum... geauiheaauheueauhae.. Sinceramente NAUM.. é mais forte que eu escrever erradu.. euehaeheuie... tenhu msn sim.. : add si quiser.. ;) Apesar dos errus..a fic naum tah TAAAUM ruim.. ehiheuhauiae.. Matei sua curiosidadi? Digamos que um pouco né! Huuhuhuhuhuuhu... Eu axu ki c num tem uh meu i-mail nu seu msn naum.. ;) Si tiver...fala cum eu la.. ok! Bjoocas..

Kagura Higurashi – ÉÉÉÉ...isso é UMA INJUSTIÇA..pra você ver em que mundo estamos..Mas a kag é minina certa poow.. US HOMENS QUE SÃO TODOS IGUAIS.. ... hueaheuhuaiheauheuahauea... Ninguém tem culpa do inu c um caxorru, discaradu, safadu, galinha, tarado, e aff..CHEGA... ... Mi empolguei. Huhuhuhuhu... bjoookas

D'Daslee Ms.triosya – HEAHAEHUAEHUAEEA.. Ah ki nadaa... C né loca naaum..só um pokinhu né? Heauheuahuahuae.. A bixinha coitada..gosta deli né? ...ja perdi as contas de quantas vezis já desculpei uh ninu keu gotava..PASSADO.. HJ EU BOTU PA FUDE KUM ELIS.. Nenhum homem merece as lágrimas de uma mulher..se não..não a faria chorar.. Orgulhu..cumexei a ficar orgulhosa d+..agora kualke homi de moli kumigu...tah FORA.. ..Tah tudo bem..me impolguei akee flanu minhas coiisas.. liga naum... ;) .. HEIAHAUEIAEHIEA.. TI GARANTU KEU INRROLU MUITO MAIS QUE VOCÊ... NESSAS COISAS DE FALA D+... Cmu eu já disse..podi escrever até um texto.. que eu n vo fikr kum raiva..pelo contrariu.. eu gostu di review grandi..mas as pequenas tbbb mi animaum.. ... ehauaeaeuhueiea... Bjaaaaum...Isperu que goste desse cap..

Bia Inu-potter – DELETEEEI...eahahuehuiaehuea... tipu.. tava ruim.. Naum gostu mais di fic em tercera pessoa... hueahuahuiaehaiea.. mas eu vo refazer ela COMPLETAMENTE diferenti.. .. Não diria refazer..Vou fazer outra.. ..E..Ah.. Terceru "hentai" kum essi.. ;) heahaahuae... Bjaaaum...

Kirana – Que bom que c th gostanu.. Tipu..NAUM TENHU NADA CONTRA SEU NICK..pq? ueahuaeuaehuauiaeh..viaaje.. sim..mas é sério..Tenho nada contra seu nick naum.. ;) Bjaum..

Ju-sng- MIO DIO..heauieahuahehia... gostei.. huhuhuhuuhu… só esperu que tbb n pegue sua mania.. pqq essa mania dus "..." Eu peguei di uma amiga minha.. haehuaeihehueai... Bjokas doida..

**Se eu naum tiver respondido alguma..ME PERDOOEM..Mas... MUITO OBRIGADUU A TODOS QUE DEXAUM REVIEWS... heuiauaeuiaehueau.. Bjaum..té uh proximu cap.. **


	7. lalala to kum sonu

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

O mês se passou rápido, eu estava a cada segundo que passava mais apaixonado pela kagome.

Os ataques do reino sudeste contra nosso reino haviam aumentado porem, papai não fazia nada. A Kagome estava proibida de ir muito longe do castelo, eu mesmo a proibi.

Estávamos deitados na cama, ela parecia um anjo dormindo em meus braços.. Não conseguia parar de observá-la.

#Hum... # Acordou e se espreguiçou.

#A bela adormecida resolveu acorda?# Sorri para ela dando-lhe um selinho. #Bom dia..Dormiu bem?#

#Melhor impossível... # Sussurrou escondendo o rosto em meu peito, por causa da claridade.

#Não acha que esta ficando muito preguiçosa não? Esta ficando gorda.. Também, só faz comer e dormir. # Brinquei com ela. Ela sentou-se espantada com a mão na barriga e olhando para a mesma.

#Acha mesmo?# Ela perguntou temendo a resposta. #Eu estou enjoada..#

#Me deixa pensar... # Sentei-me atrás dela, com uma perna em cada lado do seu corpo, passei um braço pela barriga dela e a puxei para mais próximo. #Está perfeita... # Sussurrei dando leves mordiscadas na base do pescoço.

#Para inuyasha. Agora estou traumatizada, nossa...Vou ficar de dieta para o resto da vida. Vou descer e caminhar um pouco..# Ela disse tentando se levantar, mas eu a puxei de volta.

#O que eu quero fazer, emagrece mais do que uma simples caminhada.. # Agora beijei o seu pescoço. Levei a mão até os seios dela, que soltou um fraco gemido.

#Inu...# Gemeu e logo após levou a mão à boca, como se fosse vomitar. Soltei-a. Esta correu até o banheiro e provavelmente vomitou. Voltou ao quarto, pálida e limpando a boca. Olhei para ela preocupado. #Foi só um mal estar. Devo ter comido algo que não me fez bem.. # Disse sorrindo, o que me tranqüilizou mais. Levantei e me vesti, ela fez o mesmo (Se vestiu). Foi em direção à porta, mas antes que pudesse abri-la, puxei-a pelo braço, e a prensei na porta, dando-lhe um longo e apaixonado beijo.

#Eu não sei mais viver sem você kagome..# Disse encostando o rosto no dela.

#Não vejo mais minha vida sem você..# Sussurrou me abraçando. #Estou morrendo de fome..# Completou e eu dei risada.

#Você não pode comer assim kagome..Lembre-se que estava passando mal.#  
#AAAAAAH...Mas eu quero..E sabe o que eu quero?#  
#O que..?#  
#Nossa, estou com um desejo incontrolável de comer Peru..# Disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

#PERU NO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ? Você quer mesmo engordar não é?#  
#Ai inu... Larga de ser ruim.. Só um peru.. O que custa?# Quem agüenta aquela cara de pidona dela?

#Ta kagome.. Mas só na hora do almoço ta legal?# Pulou em meus braços e me deu um selinho

#Obri.. # Novamente levou a mão à boca, e, assim como antes, correu para o banheiro.

#Kagome droga.. VOCÊ NÃO VAI COMER PERU NENHUM. VOCÊ VAI COMIGO ATÉ A SENHORA KAEDE. #  
#Não precisa inu.. Eu já disse, não acordei muito bem hoje... Tomo um chá e já melhoro. # Piscou para mim e saiu do quarto. Essa garota é louca.

#Espera kagome. # E sai andando na mesma direção em que ela foi quase correndo. Adivinha onde parei? Na cozinha, para variar. Encontrei a kagome, com um pão na boca, outro na mão, e na outra mão, uma maçã. #Nossa, você a cada dia que passa come mais..Nossa.. Como você consegue comer tanto? Para onde vai tanta comida?# Ri e ela se engasgou. Engoliu o que tinha na boca e sorriu.

#Idiota.. #

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

#Vai fazer o que depois daqui kagome?# Perguntou o inu.  
#Tenho treino com o Kouga..# Respondi sorrindo.

#FEH...EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO VOCÊ PERTO DAQUELE LOBO.# Ai que hanyou ciumento.

#Inu..Eu tenho que treinar..#  
#Tudo bem. Você treina. Mas eu vou ficar vigiando vocês. # Disse com a cara fechada.

#VOCÊ FICA MUITO FOFO COM CIUMES... ÓÓÓÓH.. # Disse apertando as bochechas dele, como se fosse uma tia que não vê o sobrinho há muito tempo. #Mas tudo bem... Pode ir..# Sorri para ele.

#Kag..#  
#Inuyasha..Seu pai quer falar com você, urgente.# Disse o Miroku, interrompendo nossa conversa.#  
#Tudo bem..Ei k-chan..Eu vou ta legal? Eu juru que dessa vez eu vou# Sorriu, segurou meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos, deu um leve beijo em meus lábios e depois se retirou. Ele disse isso, porque sempre diz que vai, e nunca vai me ver treinando.

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Segui o miroku, até o grande saguão onde eram feitas as reuniões.

#Inuyasha. Como você pode ver os ataques não pararam. Quero que reúna um mínimo de 70 homens, e vá até o reino Sudeste. # Disse meu pai. #Quero saber os motivos dos ataques, e o que ele quer em troca de paz.#

#Mas papa..#  
#Você parte amanhã.# Se levantou e saiu. Agora eu só tenho que avisar à kagome, sem que ela fique com raiva...

Desci rápido, até o local onde kagome treinava arco e flechas com o Kouga. Ela já estava lá, linda como sempre, com a roupa de miko. Ela não percebeu minha presença, eu apenas dei um salto e fiquei em uma arvore alta, a observando.

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

É... Ele não vem..Abaixei a cabeça em um sinal claro de tristeza.

#Ei k-chan..Se concentra.# Gritou o Kouga, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

#Calma kouga, hoje eu não estou muito disposta.. # Disse balançando a cabeça, pois na mesma hora, senti uma leve tontura.

#Kagome? Você está bem?# Perguntou preocupado. Sorri para ele e respondi.

#Estou ótima. Você quer que acerte qual alvo?#  
#Aquele ali, escondido entre as arvores. # Disse apontando para um lugar, onde dava para se ver uma pequena parte do alvo.

#Fala sério Kouga-kun, aquele está muito fácil. Coloca out..#  
#Aquele k-chan.# Mandou. Afz, o Kouga tem horas que é chato..

#Tudo bem.#

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ela mirou e atirou. A flecha passou longe do alvo.

#Fácil não é kagome?... KAGOME?# Kouga gritou e só ai olhei para minha mulher. Esta estava caída na grama desmaiada. Dei um grande salto e parei ao lado do seu corpo.

#O que houve lobo fedido?#

#Não sei..Ela estava bem..Disse que não estava muito disposta..# Ele disse nervoso. Peguei-a no colo, dei um grande salto, e corri para o quarto onde kaede sempre cuidava dela.

#Kaede..?#   
#Inuyasha? Kagome? De novo?#  
#Kaede..É sério, deixe de brincadeiras.#  
#O que aconteceu inuyasha?# Coloquei-a em uma das camas do quarto, mas não saí de perto dela.

#Hoje de manhã, ela vomitou duas vezes, e no treino, ela desmaiou.# Kaede sorriu.#E VOCÊ SORRI? ELA PODE ESTAR DOENTE E... # Kagome se mexeu e lentamente abriu os olhos.  
#Relaxe inuyasha. Agora saia, quero falar um pouco com ela. #  
#Ta, ta, ta.# E sai.

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

#Inu..yasha?# Chamei-o, mas ele já havia saído. Sentei-me na cama e olhei para kaede, que me olhava sorrindo. #O que..?#

#Você já faz idéia do que tem não kagome?#  
#Não.. È algo..Grave?# Perguntei temerosa.

#Não minha querida.. Pelo contrario.. É algo muito bom..# Sorri para ela.

#O que?#

#Você está grávida kagome...#  
#Gra...Gra...Gra-vida? Não é possível kaede.. # Abri um lindo sorriso. #Será que o inu vai gostar da noticia?#

#Creio que ele vá amar. # Disse sorrindo.

#E eu vou ficar vomitando o tempo todo?#  
#Não...Só nos primeiros meses..Depois passa..# Disse sorrindo. #Agora vá ate o inuyasha, e conte logo, antes que ele morre de aflição.#

#Obrigada kaede. # Dei um beijo na bochecha dela, e sai para contar pro inu, que provavelmente estaria em frente à sala, me esperando. Mas me enganei, ele não estava lá. Avistei o miroku, não muito longe de mim, e corri até ele.  
#Ei Miroku, você viu o inu por ai?#  
#Vi sim..Ele acabou de entrar na mata, provavelmente foi para o riacho, mas ele estava com.. #  
#Obrigada Miroku. # Não escutei o resto e corri para onde o miroku falou.

Fui me aproximando do riacho, e ouvindo vozes, mas não dava para identificá-las, pois estavam muito baixas. Fui andando lentamente sem fazer barulho, até que consegui vê as origens das vozes que ouvi: Inuyasha e Kikyou. Prestei atenção na conversa, agora, entendi o que falavam.

#Amo...# Sussurrou o inuyasha. Falou mais alguma coisa, que eu não consegui ouvir direito.

#Estou grávida de três semanas inu..# Disse e o beijou. Não vi mais nada. Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

Virei-me, e sai correndo para o quarto. Cheguei neste, e me joguei na cama, ainda chorando muito. Então é por isso que ele nunca vai aos meus treinos, ele sempre estava com a vadia da kikyou, e agora, ela esta grávida. Eu te odeio inuyasha.. Odeio-te porque você estava só me iludindo para ter alguém esquentando sua cama á noite. Chorei até que finalmente consegui pegar no sono.

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

#Já estamos a sós Kikyou. O que quer?# Perguntei frio.

#Saber uma coisa. #  
#Ande logo, pois não tenho o dia todo.#

#Inuyasha.. Você ama a Kagome?#  
#Claro que... Amo. # Respondi como se fosse obviou. #Era só isso kikyou?#  
#Estou grávida de três semanas inu..#

#E daí? Bom para o pai da criança. Pare de mentir kikyou. Não vou cair no seu golpe. Faz mais de um mês que eu não me deito com você. E como você pode saber de uma gravidez, com três semanas? Feh# Dei as costas para ela.

#Tudo bem inuyasha..Não estou realmente grávida. Mas consegui o que queria.# Me retirei.

Tenho muito mais coisas importantes para pensar, exemplo, como contar para a kagome que viajarei amanhã, e provavelmente demorarei de voltar.

O dia passou-se rápido, só vi a kagome uma vez, ela estava no quarto, dormindo. Preferi não acorda-la. Agora, ela deve estar no quarto me esperando. (Já é noite). Entrei no quarto, e lá esta ela de pé, virada de costas para a porta. Lentamente, me aproximei dela, beijei-a na base do pescoço e com a outra mão, puxei-a colando seu corpo ao meu (ela estava de costas). Esta por sua vez, nada fez, ao contrario de todos os dias. Mas não me importei muito, virei seu corpo e a beijei, porém ela não correspondeu. Afastei-me e olhei nos seus olhos.

#O que foi?#

#Nada... # Respondeu fria.

#O que aconteceu kagome? Anda, fala.# Mandei já me irritando.

#Você não manda em m..# Levou a mão à boca e correu até o banheiro, e lá vomitou. Quando ela voltou, segurei-a pelos ombros e a prensei na parede.

#O que está acontecendo kagome? O que você tem?# Perguntei preocupado e ao mesmo tempo frio. Teria que ser assim até ela me respondesse.

#NÂO É NADA EU JÁ DISSE.# Gritou.

#Olha aqui garota...Quem você pensa que é para gritar desse jeito comigo?# Perguntei ameaçadoramente e apertando mais os ombros dela.

#Ah..Para..Por favor..Você está me machucando.#

#ME RESPONDA O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO. PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FRIA COMIGO, E PORQUE NÃO PARA DE VOMITAR.#

#Não é da sua conta.# Respondeu já derramando algumas lagrimas. Eu soltei seus ombros e puxei-a abraçando o frágil corpo em minha frente. #Eu te odeio Inuyasha-sama.# Aquilo foi como se uma faca tivesse atravessado meu peito. Lentamente a soltei.

#Kago..me... Por quê? O que eu fiz?# Aquelas três palavras, eram as únicas palavras que eu nunca queria ouvir daquela boca.

#VOCÊ AINDA ME PERGUNTA? DEIXE DE SER CINICO INUYASHA. EU CANSEI DE SER A VADIAZINHA DO PRINCIPIZINHO MIMADO.. Sai daqui... # Ela chorava muito. Eu apenas abaixei a cabeça e sai do quarto. O que ela quer dizer com a vadiazinha do príncipe? O que deu nela? Não sei o que aconteceu, mas sei que meu coração estava em pedaços. Não sei se parece, mas eu a amo mais que a mim mesmo.

Desci e fui até onde os homens sempre se reuniam para beber e conversar.

#Inuyasha amigão.. Há quanto tempo. # Disse o Bankotsu sorrindo.

#Realmente.. Mas.. Vamos beber. Amanhã partiremos cedo. # Exclamei pegando um copo com rum e bebendo.

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neste momento, chorava muito, deitada em _nossa_ cama. Odeio viver. Minha vida é um inferno.

Sabe? Acabei de ter uma idéia.. Não sei se a melhor idéia que eu podia ter, mas com certeza, acabaria meu sofrimento. Levantei-me, joguei uma capa por cima dos ombros, e a sai do quarto, em direção à cozinha. Assim que cheguei nesta, procurei por toda parte uma faca. Finalmente encontrei. Encostei-a no pulso e fechei os olhos.

#Inuyasha..A ultima coisa nessa vida que eu queria que você soubesse é que, apesar de tudo, Eu te amo muito..# Sussurrei apertando um pouco a faca no meu pulso. Senti quando um pouco sangue começou a escorrer. Abri os olhos, e vi que no meu pulso já havia um pequeno corte, mas nada grave. Voltei a fechar os olhos, e ia aperta a faca, para acabar de uma vez por todas com aquilo.

#Não faça isso meu amor. Como poderei viver sem você?# Ouvi a voz do inuyasha em meu ouvido e sua mão, tirando a faca da minha. #Você não vai se ver livre de mim assim tão fácil kagome. # Jogou a faca longe, me virou e selou nossos lábios.

#Para inuyasha..# Disse o empurrando.

#Eu só quero que me diga kagome, por quê?#  
#Por quê? Simples inuyasha. Queria dar os parabéns ao novo papai do momento.. # Disse sarcástica.

#Vo..vo-cê está... GRAVIDA?# O vi arregalar os olhos e abrir um lindo sorriso. Sabe minha vontade agora, era de esquecer tudo e contar para ele, mas não vou fazê-lo.

#Não.. # Menti #Mas creio que a Kikyou esteja. # Ele olhou para mim com cara de "o que?" e depois começou a rir. #Posso saber o que é tão engraçado?# Perguntei fria, o que não funcionou.  
#Acho que você ouviu uma parte da minha conversa com a vadia, e entendeu tudo errado. # Disse ele com um sorriso.

#A claro, entendi errado: Você disse que a ama, e ela, que estava grávida de três semanas. #  
#Kagome..Pense comigo. Faz um mês, que eu não me deito com a kykiou e.. #  
#Quem garante?#  
#Como eu poderia estar com ela, se passo mais da metade do meu tempo com você?#  
#Você nunca vai aos meus treinos. #

#Quem te disse? Eu sempre fico em uma arvore te olhando treinar. Sei o quão boa você é, e fui eu quem te levei hoje para a senhora Kaede, se você não se lembra. #  
#Mas... #  
#E não sei se você sabe, mas não tem como saber se uma mulher esta grávida apenas com três semanas de gestação.# Realmente...Meu deus..COMO EU NÃO PENSEI NISTO ANTES? Olhei nos olhos dele, e não agüentei, comecei a rir. #Nossa.. Agora eu sei como você confia em mim. # Ele disse se aproximando. #Acho que mereço um pedido de desculpas não é?# Beijou de leve minha face, e foi descendo para o queixo, depois subiu, pulando a boca, e beijando a ponta do meu nariz, logo depois, subiu para a testa.

#Para de me provocar... #  
#Estou esperando você me pedir desculpas#  
#E se eu não pedir?#  
#Vamos ficar aqui a noite inteira.. Sem fazer _nada_# Sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto arranhava minhas costas, por cima da roupa.

#Ah..Assim eu fico sem escolhas.. E se eu pedir?#  
#Vamos continuar aqui, mas desta vez, fazendo alguma coisa. # Disse sorrindo malicioso.

#Nossa inuyasha, você está andando tempo demais com o Miroku.. #  
#Também.. Com uma mulher dessas, quem não fica tarado?# Desceu os lábios para meu pescoço.  
#Idiota..#

#Vai pedir desculpas ou não?#  
#Oh inuzinho... Desculpa ta legal?# Sorrio para mim e depois nos beijamos.

Lentamente, ele desceu o tronco, forçando meu corpo a deitar no chão frio. Desceu os lábios pelo queixo, enquanto uma das mãos puxava minha coxa para cima, e entrava no vestido, pelo mesmo local.

#Desculpas aceitas..# Sussurrou no meu ouvido. Senti uma das mãos dele em meu seio, e o beijei de volta.

#Inuyasha..Se alguém entrar e nos pegar aqui? O que vão dizer?#  
#Que o príncipe ama sua princesa?# Sorriu e me virou de costas para ele, e de frente para o chão. Puxou a capa que eu vestia e jogou-a longe. Puxou-me para trás, fazendo com que ficasse sentada, de costas para ele. Puxou o laço da camisola, e desceu a mão para um dos seios. Do nada parou, tirou a mão, e amarrou a camisola. Levantou-se, me puxou rápido, pegou a capa e jogou nos meus ombros. Eu o olhava sem entender muita coisa. #Vem vindo alguém ai.# Se encostou na parede e me puxou, selando nossos lábios novamente. Vi quando a cozinheira entrou na cozinha, e procurou por alguém, até que achou.

#A...É vocês dois? Desculpem-me, já estou me retirando.# Ela se virou para sair, mas antes que o fizesse me soltei dos braços do inu e a chamei de volta.

#Eeeer.. Sabe..eu estou com um desejo enorme de comer melancia..Você sabe onde tem alguma?# Perguntei sorrindo sem graça. Maldita gravidez. Agora eu vou ficar gorda, e comer feito uma louca.

#Melancia a essa hora da noite Kagome? Esta ficando louca?# Perguntou o inu. Eu mordi o lábio inferior e fiz olhos de pidona.

#Por Favor...#

#TA, TA, TA...Aonde eu posso arranjar uma melancia?# Perguntou para a garota, que ainda permanecia na cozinha.

#Não sei inuyasha-sama.. #  
#Inu..Eu quero..#  
#Mas kago..#  
#Você não quer que seu filho nasça com cara de melancia quer?#  
#Claro que na...O QUE?# Arregalou os olhos. #Não caio nessa novamente.. # Ele disse fazendo uma carinha de decepção muito fofa.

#Estou falando sério inuyasha. Eu estou grávida. # Falei olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.  
#Desista kagome. Eu não vou cair de novo nessa. Desista. #  
#Não quer acreditar em mim? Então tudo bem. # E o beijei.

#Vamos pro quarto? # Perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

#Claro.. # Sussurrei colando meus lábios aos dele novamente. Este me carregou e subiu para o quarto.

Acordei aquela manhã, muito feliz. Pena que o inu não acreditou que eu realmente estava grávida. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, procurei pelo corpo dele, na cama, mas não achei. Sentei-me na cama, olhando pelo quarto a procura do meu hanyou e achei: Ele estava se arrumando, mas não com as roupas normais... Estava com roupas formais e um sobretudo. Sorri pra ele sem entender muita coisa.

#K-chan.. Eu esqueci de te avisar ontem, mas eu vou ter que viajar hoje, até o reino do Naraku, o reino Sudeste. Não sei quanto tempo demorarei..#

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vi aquele lindo sorriso morrer nos lábios dela.

#Vai demorar muito?# Olhou para mim com um ar triste.

#Não sei.#  
#Oito meses?# Levantei uma sobrancelha.

#Por quê? Algo especial?#  
#Eu já disse, mas você não quer acreditar..#  
#Pois é. # Fui até ela e dei-lhe um terno beijo na testa. #Queria que fosse verdade. #  
#Grrrrrrr... EU JÁ DISSE. É VER-DA-DE. # Sorri para ela.

#Tudo bem kagome.. Agora eu tenho que ir.#  
#Inu..Espera..Por favor.. Não vá. Estou com um mau pressentimento. #  
#Fique calma meu amor..Eu sei me cuidar.# Ela sorriu triste para mim e eu me despedi.

#Cuide-se bem..# Dei-lhe um longo e apaixonado beijo e me retirei.

Levamos três dias e duas noites para chegar lá. Quando chegamos, já era a terceira noite do terceiro (**KUANTU TERCEIRO(A)..**) Assim que entramos no palácio, nos instalamos e dormimos, para no outro dia falar com o Naraku.

O dia aquela manhã estava chuvoso. Acordei com raiva e saudades da kagome (Nossa, faz muito tempo que fico longe dela.. Estou me sentindo um idiota romântico.) Tomei um delicioso café da manhã, junto com o Miroku.

#O Rei os espera no salão principal.# Disse um dos guardas, entrando no local onde nos encontrávamos comendo. #Sigam-me, por favor. # Ele disse indo em direção à porta, rapidamente o seguimos. Entramos em um grande salão, onde um homem se encontrava sentado em uma grande poltrona.

#Que bons ventos o trazem aqui inuyasha?#  
#Quero saber o motivo dos sucessivos ataques aos vilarejos das minhas terras. O que você quer Naraku? #  
#Duas coisas. Primeiro: A Shikon No Tama. Segundo: A tetsussaiga.#

#NUNCA. A tetsussaiga é MINHA #  
#Então, creio que terei que continuar os ataques. #  
#Se é uma guerra que você quer ter.. É uma guerra que terá.#  
#Não quero uma guerra. Não quer me dar a tetsussaiga? Então tenho outra proposta para você#

#Diga#  
#Quero a sua esposa.#  
#A KAGOME? NUNCA# Para que ele quer a kagome? #Para que você quer a MINHA mulher?#  
#Planos MEUS.. Huhuhuhuhu... #  
#Amanhã cedo estaremos partindo. Avise aos outros Miroku.# E me retirei.

Acordei cedo aquela manhã. Quanto mais cedo chegasse na minha casa, mas tempo com a kagome. Levantei-me e sai do quarto, a procura do miroku. Encontrei-o com o resto dos homens. Não sei para que meu pai mandou trazer esse tanto de homem comigo. Mentira. Mandou para o caso de haver algum ataque. Mesmo assim...

#Bom dia inu...#  
#Miroku, já podemos partir?#  
#Já sim. Só mais algum tempo e podemos partir.# Respondeu. Esperei um BOM tempo até que finalmente o Miroku trouxe o meu cavalo. #Vamos inu?#  
#Me chame de inu de novo, e espere para ver o resultado.# Disse ameaçador.

#Vamos logo inuYASHA#  
#Grrrrrrrr...# Montei no meu cavalo e partimos.

Adiantamos uma boa parte da viajem. Já estava escurecendo, resolvemos acampar. A noite estava fria, por isso, varias fogueiras foram acesas.

Naquela manhã, o dia amanheceu muito quente. Eu estava com um mau pressentimento. Meu coração parecia me avisar que algo de ruim aconteceria, ou comigo, ou com alguém muito próximo a mim. Resolvi não dar muita importância a isso, resolvi me levantar, e acordar os demais, para que possamos sair.

Cavalgamos até um pouco depois da metade do dia, e paramos para comer algo. Foi quando vi um dos mensageiros do nosso reino, vindo em nossa direção.

#Inuyasha-sama...#  
#Fale#  
#O reino Sudeste... Atacou o nosso reino. Conseguimos expulsa-los, não fizeram muitos estragos. Mas..#  
#A Kagome. A kagome esta bem não esta? Não fizeram nenhum mau a ela não é?# Perguntei balançando-o pelos ombros.

#Eles..Raptaram a kagome.#

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Aeeeeeew... isperu ki essi cap isteja bom.. aah..tava kum priguixa.. **

**Bjoks..**

**To kum pri di responde as reviewws..**

**Uhuhuu**

**AMO VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊSSSSSSSSSS..**

**BJAUM**


	8. ja percebeu keu nunk sei um tit legal?

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

#Não.. Não é possível..# Senti como se tivessem tirado uma parte de mim... #ARRUMEM AS COISAS. ESTAMOS VOLTANDO PARA O REINO, AGORA! E NÃO IREMOS MAIS PARAR PARA DESCANÇO. # Gritei para os que ali se encontravam, e eles fizeram o que eu mandei.

Levamos um dia e meio para chegar ao reino. Assim que atravessamos os grandes portões, corri com o cavalo (obvio) para o castelo.

#INU TAISHO, COMO PODE DEIXAR QUE LEVASSEM A KAGOME? GRRR... # Eu gritei entrando na local onde meu pai se encontrava, e o suspendendo pela camisa.

#Inuyasha meu filho, acalme-se. # Ele pediu

#ME ACALMAR? PORQUE NÃO FOI A SUA MULHER QUE FOI SEQUESTRADA# Soltei-o e me afastei. #Desculpe.. Sei que a culpa não foi sua.. #

#Fique calmo meu filho, tenho certeza que a senhorita kagome está bem..Esperei-te chegar, para que pudéssemos armar um plano e resgatá-la..# Disse com calma.

#Eu quero a kagome de volta... Não importa quantos tenha que matar, mas vou tê-la aqui sã e salva..#

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Acordei e vi que não estava em meu quarto, estava em um desconhecido, este havia uma cama de casal (a que eu me encontrava deitada) uma porta em um canto deste (Deve ser o banheiro), outra que deve ser a saída e um armário. Me levantei, fui até a porta da saída, e esta estava trancada. Lembrei-me do ataque, daquelas pessoas caindo mortas e ensangüentadas.. Senti meu estomago dar voltas e corri para a porta que eu achava que era um banheiro (e era) e vomitei. Voltei para o quarto, e vi que havia um homem sentado na cama que eu estava. Olhei para minhas vestes e vi que estava apenas com as roupas de baixo. Tentei correr de volta para o banheiro, mas senti uma mão segurar fortemente meu braço.

#O que quer?# Perguntei fria e temendo o que ele fosse fazer.

#Você..# Respondeu me jogando na cama.

#Não se atreva a chegar perto de mim.. # Sussurrei entre dentes. #QUEM É VOCÊ?# Perguntei já irritada.

#Oh que coisa feia de minha parte não me apresentar.. Mas creio que você já me conheça.. Só não estas lembradas..# Disse.. # Sou Naraku Onigumo..# Arregalei os olhos ao ouvir aquele nome.. E lembranças vieram em minha mente.

Flash-back -----------------------------

#Sinto muito senhor Naraku.. Mas minha filha já está prometida ao jovem senhor do reino Oeste.. # Disse o papai.

#Desmarque..Quero sua filha Higurashi-sama.. Por favor.. Deixe-me casar com ela..Desmarques o casamento com aquele hanyou imundo..# Papai fez uma cara pensativa, o que fez um arrepio subir pela espinha.. Não havia gostado daquele cara.. Desde o dia que ele havia colocado os pés naquela casa.

#Não posso.. Sinto muito Naraku.# Vi que o rapaz olhou para meu pai com um certo ódio no olhar. #Pode dormir aqui essa noite.. Amanhã, quando o dia nascer você parte.# Disse se retirando do saguão. Segui-o e me retirei também.

Já estava no meu quarto me preparando para dormir. Estava apenas de camisola. Deitei-me na cama, e me cobri.

TOC TOC TOC.. Ouvi alguém bater na porta. Passei o lençol pelos ombros e fui ver quem era.. Devia ser uma das serviçais.. Abri a porta, e não pude ver direito quem era, pois o 'ser' havia me agarrado, fazendo com que o lençol caísse. Fechou a porta com violência e me jogou na cama, com ele por cima.

#ME SOLTE NARAKU..# Gritei, o que fez ele me dar um forte tapa no rosto. Logo após isso me beijou. Não correspondia, pelo contrario, tentava inutilmente me soltar. Senti a mão dele passeando pelo meu corpo. Parou de tentar me beijar e levou as mãos até o laço de minha camisola, mas ao invés de desamarrá-la, ele a rasgou e puxou para baixo, deixando meus seios a mostra. #ME SOLTE SEU DESGRAÇADO..# Tentava bate-lo e segurar minha roupa ao mesmo tempo. Senti sua boca morder um dos meus seios, e logo após beijá-lo, enquanto a mão acariciava o outro. #SOCORR..# Voltou para minha boca, mas ao invés de beijar, mordeu-a.

#LARGE MINHA FILHA SEU DESGRAÇADO# Gritou o papai entrando no quarto com vários homens.. Estes tiraram o naraku de cima de mim, e o levaram embora. Rapidamente me cobri, e a mamãe veio falar comigo.

#Minha filha.. O naraku não chegou a.. Você sabe.. Não é?#  
#Não mamãe.. Fique tranqüila.. Eu ainda sou pura, se é isso que te preocupa tanto..#  
#Minha filha..Você sabe que se não fosse mais pura..#  
#Não poderia realizar o casamento dos SEUS sonhos não é mamãe? Agora por favor..Se me da licença..# Disse me deitando novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nunca mais esquecerei esse nome: Naraku Onigumo.

Fim do flash-back ---------------------

Olhei para ele com muito medo, e acho que ele percebeu.

#O que quer comigo?# Tentei manter a voz séria.. Digamos que não fui muito bem sucedida.

#Por que estas com medo querida? Não vou fazer-lhes nenhum mal.# Disse se aproximando. #Quero apenas uma coisa muito simples..# Ajoelhou-se em frente a cama e pegou minhas mãos. #Quero que se cases comigo#  
#NUNCA# Gritei puxando minhas mãos das dele.

#Por quê? Você não tem escolha garota.. # Ele disse segurando meu braço. #Vou deixastes a sós... Para que penses um pouco..# Me soltou e se retirou do quarto, trancando a porta ao sair, para minha infeliz sorte.

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mal dormi aquela noite.. Tudo naquele quarto a lembrava.. Seu cheiro ainda impregnava o quarto, e isso e me deixou atordoado. O que será que esse desgraçado quer com minha mulher?

Levantei-me cedo, me arrumei e fui resolver as coisas para nossa partida. Cheguei lá em baixo, e encontrei o Miroku organizando tudo.

#Quantos homens vão miroku?# Perguntei.

#Ah Inuyasha? Bom dia pra você também..#  
#Olha Miroku.. Eu não estou para brincadeiras..#  
#ih.. Fica calmo..Mas.. Respondendo a sua pergunta.. Vão ao total 500 homens. 200 humanos e 300 youkais.# Disse o miroku por fim.

#Muito poucos. Quero mais 100 humanos, e mais 100 youkais.# Antes sobrar do que faltar..

#Tudo bem.. Vou providenciar.. Mas com esse empecilho nós provavelmente só vamos conseguir sair daqui amanhã..#  
#Então esqueça. O quanto antes sairmos, melhor. Estaremos saindo em pouco tempo.# E retornei ao castelo.

Comi algo na cozinha, e novamente desci para podermos ir. Reuni todos os homens em um só lugar.

#Calem-se e me escutem. # Gritei e todos se calaram. #Minha mulher, a princesa deste reino, está nas mãos do desgraçado do Naraku.. Quando chegarmos no reino sudeste, quero que ataquem todos, matem quem for preciso, e quem se meter no caminho de vocês.. Só quero que tragam minha mulher sã e salva.. Entenderam?# Todos gritaram afirmando e partimos.

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ninguém entrava naquele quarto.. Apenas as serviçais, que levavam comida. Eu preciso urgentemente fugir deste quarto.. Deste castelo.. E se esse monstro resolver me fazer algum mal que nem ele tentou um tempo atrás quando foi ao meu reino. Não vou mentir.. Estou morrendo de medo. Tenho que armar um plano para fugir daqui..

Olhei para a janela, esta se encontrava aberta. Corri até ela, e olhei para baixo. Era alto, não vou dizer muito.. Pois não é esse exagero todo.. Digamos que se eu conseguir uma corda.. Da pra descer. Esse é o problema.. Onde vou conseguir uma corda?

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A viajem foi rápida. Já estávamos muito próximo ao castelo, quando mandei que todos parassem.

#A tática é: Usaremos um velho caminho, que eles consideram abandonado, para entrarmos no reino. # Desceu do cavalo e abriu um pequeno mapa que se encontrava junto com suas coisas. Neste tinha a planta completa do reino.. As passagens secretas, as abandonadas.. Entre outras coisas. #É por aqui..# Disse apontando para um dos caminhos que se encontrava no mapa. #Quero que três homens vá.. Estes três entraram e abriram os portões, para que possamos entrar.# Disse.

#E quem vai inuyasha?# Perguntou o Miroku.

#Não sei.. Bankotsu, Houjo e Kouga# Disse por fim. #Irei com vocês até a entrada, para mostrar o lugar certo. # Disse #Atacaremos a noite#

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finalmente.. Ufa.. Peguei a grande corda de lençóis que eu havia feito (amarrei um lençol no outro). Uma vez no castelo, eu fiz isso. Deu certo.. Tomara que desta vez também dê.

'TIC' Ouvi a porta sendo aberta, e rapidamente joguei a 'corda' embaixo da cama.

#Kagome.. # Naraku entrou no quarto.

#O que quer?#  
#Nada.. Apenas entregastes isso..# Estendeu um pacote para mim.  
#O que é?#  
#Um vestido.. O mais lindo de todo o meu reino..# Peguei o pacote e o joguei na cama, não dando a mínima para este.

#Para que você quer que eu o use?#  
#Hoje à noite.. Haverá um jantar... Quero que uses este vestido hoje.# Disse por fim e se retirou.

Abri o pacote, e vi o lindo vestido. Este era azul, de veludo, e com alguns detalhes prata. Seria com esse vestido mesmo que eu iria fugir. Rapidamente o coloquei.

Meus planos eram de fugir a noite, mas isso será impossível, por causa desse jantar.. Peguei minha corda, e joguei janela abaixo. Prendi na cama e rapidamente desci.

Corri o mais rápido que pude.. Queria logo sair daquele maldito reino..

Parei quando vi um homem, vestido em uma capa preta e montado em um cavalo. Deveria ser um dos guardas reais.. E agora? Já sei..

Lentamente me aproximei, e usei meus poderes de sacerdotisa nele, que caiu desacordado no chão. Peguei a capa, e coloquei-a em mim. Montei no cavalo e rumei para minha liberdade.

Cavalguei muito..Até que finalmente cheguei aos portões que dividia os reinos. Abri-o e sai. Estava muito feliz por novamente ver aquela natureza que tanto amo.. Cavalguei rápido.. Quero estar adiantada.. Para quando o naraku perceber que eu fugi. Encontrei um lindo lago.. E parei para beber um pouco de água. Desci do cavalo e me abaixei em frente a este.

#Quem é você?# Perguntou alguém, me agarrando por trás, e colocando uma adaga em meu pescoço.

#Ca-ca-cal-ma..#   
#È um dos guardas do reino Sudeste não é?# Perguntou.

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Caminhava distraidamente, esperando que anoitecesse logo. Senti um cheiro conhecido penetrar minhas sensíveis narinas. Corri até lá, e vi um dos meus homens segurando a Kagome.. Sim..Eu sabia que era ela.. Seu cheiro passava irreconhecível pelo meu faro.

#Largue-a# Ordenei. Este reconheceu minha voz e a soltou.

#Senhor.. Este homem é um dos guardas reais e..#  
#Em primeiro lugar..Não sou homem coisa nenhuma..# Disse tirando a capuz que cobria seu rosto. Abri um lindo sorriso ao ver aqueles lindos olhos novamente #Em segundo..# Pulou em meus braços e me beijou. Não vi mais nada..Apenas correspondi... Lentamente, deitei-a no chão. O rapaz que havia encontrado-a havia se retirado..

Parei de beijá-la e passei a encará-la.

#Estava preocupado meu amor..# Sussurrei.

#Não precisa ficar mais.. Eu voltei.. Não voltei? #  
#Estava com saudades..# Sussurrei e voltei a beija-la. Desci a mão, e acariciei um dos seus seios por cima do lindo vestido que ela usava. Desci o beijo da boca, e fui para o pescoço, o que fez que ela gemesse.

#Huhuhuhu.. Que lindo.. O casalzinho apaixonado.. # Naraku disse aparecendo atrás de nós. Rapidamente me levantei e me pus na frente da kagome.

#Seu desgraçado.. Vai pagar caro por isso..# E o ataquei.

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Vi quando eles começaram a lutar e me desesperei. Gritei por ajuda, mas ninguém apareceu.

Voltei minhas atenções para os dois.

#Naraku# Gritei fazendo com que ele olhasse para mim, e o inuyasha o acertou. Muito bem i..

#INUYASHA..# Gritei quando a espada do naraku foi cravada na barriga dele, fazendo com que meu hanyou caísse sobre os joelhos, com a mão no ferimento..

Senti as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Quis correr para ajudá-lo, mas antes de eu fazer isso, ele já estava de pé novamente.

#Não se atreva a chegar perto desta luta kagome.. # Ele disse ameaçadoramente e voltando a lutar.

Mesmo não entendendo muito de espadas e essas coisas, percebi que o inu estava mais lento.

Naraku acertou um murro no nariz do inu, fazendo que um filete de sangue escorresse deste. Após isso, deu dois chutes em sua barriga e uma cotovelada em suas costas.

O hanyou caiu no chão, derrotado. O naraku apontou a espada para o pescoço do hanyou, para meu desespero.

#Morras hanyou nojento..# Suspendeu a espada para dar o golpe final, porém eu não deixaria. Rapidamente gritei.

#NARAKU.. # Ele parou e me olhou. #Se deixa-lo viver..Me caso com você..# Sussurrei esta ultima parte..

#O QUE?# Gritou o hanyou atrás de mim. #Nunca.. Prefiro morrer a vê-la casada com outro..#

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naraku abraçou-a pela cintura, e a virou para que me encarasse. Eu estava visivelmente desesperado com a hipótese de perder a kagome..

#Meu amor.. Que bom que pensastes melhor na proposta..# Disse ele. Minha raiva aumentou. Porque a kagome estava fazendo isso? Droga..Ela é MINHA.

#TIRE SUAS PATAS IMUNDAS DE CIMA DA KAGOME..# Gritei tentando me levantar, mas os ferimentos não permitiam.

#Vamos meu amor.. Digas a esse hanyou imundo quem você ama..# Ele disse olhando para ela.

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Queria chorar.. Mas não podia.. Teria que ser dura com ele.. Para que fosse embora e nunca mais me procurasse.. Pare que ficasse sã e salvo no nosso reino. Para isso..Teria que mentir melhor do que nunca..

#Hum..Claro que eu amo você Naraku.. Casei-me apenas por obrigação..# Lagrimas formaram em meus olhos e eu evitei olhar meu amado nos olhos.

#Kagome.. Vo-você não pode estar falando sério.. Diga olhando em meus olhos que não me ama.. Que nunca me amou..# Isso já é demais.. Doloroso demais para mim..

#E-E-E-Eu.. N-não.. Te amo..Inuyasha..# Disse encarando aqueles olhos dourados que eu tanto amava, e implorando para que ele entendesse o porque de eu estar fazendo isso.. Ele com muita dificuldade se levantou. #Nunca te amei.. Acha mesmo que eu um dia te amaria? Há-há-há.. Faz-me rir inuyasha..# Pude ver o ódio no olhar dele.. Aquilo ferira gravemente minha alma... Não queria estar falando essas coisas para ele.. Por que você não entende que é para o seu bem inuyasha? Droga..

#Eu tenho nojo de você.. Kagome HIGURASHI# Me chamou pelo meu antigo nome.. O nome de antes deu me casar com ele. Meu coração doeu amargamente.. Havia-se partido em mil pedaços..

#BATER EM RETIRADA..# Gritou o naraku. Segurou-me pela cintura. Olhei uma ultima vez para o inuyasha, e pude ver a pequena lagrima descendo pelo seu rosto.. Lagrimas esta que ele logo limpou. Naraku me levou até onde ele havia deixado o cavalo. Montamos e voltamos ao castelo.

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

#DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGA# Gritei enquanto derrubava as coisas dela no chão. Fui até o armário, e joguei todas as roupas dela no meio do quarto. Deixei-me cair sobre os joelhos.. Aquela dor em meu coração.. Por quê? Eu só me pergunto isso.. Jurei amor eterno pra ela.. E o que a vadia fez? Trocou-me pelo primeiro que apareceu.. Enganou-me..Mas o pior.. É que mesmo assim..Eu não consigo deixar de ama-la... DROGA...

Levei as mãos à cabeça, e chorei desesperado..Eu realmente havia perdido-a.. Era o fim.. O que seria de minha vida sem kagome? MALDITA HORA QUE ESSA HUMANA APARECEU EM MINHA VIDA..

Levantei-me e saí o mais rápido que pude daquele quarto.. Tudo nele me lembrava ela.. Seu cheiro ainda impregnava o lugar.. Ainda podia sentir sua presença ali.. E isso me fazia sofrer cada vez mais..

Desci e fui até o grande saguão principal. Lá, encontrei uma das serviçais.

#Quero que chamem todos os homens de minha leal confiança..# Ela concordou. # E Também.. Quero que traga MUITA bebida.. E.. Mulheres..# Ela me olhou tempo..

#Senhor.. Se não for muita ousadia da minha parte...#

#O que quer?# Perguntei frio.. Nunca mais havia tratado ninguém desse modo desde que me casei com... Não quero me lembrar dela.. A única coisa que eu quero no momento é esquecer que essa vadia existe.. E que ela um dia passou por minha vida.. Mato o primeiro que mencionar o nome dela nesta casa..

#Por que a senhora Kag..# É piada..  
#É SIM DE MUITA OUSADIA..# Gritei antes que ela terminasse de pronunciar aquele nome que atiçava mais ainda minha dor.. #Quero que fique claro neste castelo..# Comecei entre dentes.. E me aproximando da serviçal..# Nunca mais.. Está ouvindo? Nunca mais.. Pronuncie este nome.. Se é que você tem amor à vida..#  
#Perdoe-me inuyasha-sama..#  
#AGORA VA FAZER O QUE EU LHE MANDEI# Gritei ao pé de ouvido dela, e esta correu para fazer o que eu havia lhe dito para fazer. Agora eu afundaria minhas magoas em um copo de bebida.. E depois dormiria com alguma mulher, bêbado.. E pensaria que esta é a kagome, que tudo não havia passado de uma mentira.. E que ela me amava..Assim como eu a amo..

Quero a kagome de volta.. E não vou desistir fácil dela.. A Kagome é MINHA.. Sempre foi e sempre será.. Vou fazer uma visitinha no dia do casamento deles.. Vou trazê-la de volta..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**GOXTARAAAAAAAUM? olhinhus brilhanu**

**Isperu ki sim.. **

**Eu tenhu altas idéias pressa fic.. Porém nada teria saído se não fosse pela mk-chan160 **

**Uhuuuuuuuuuu**

**Valeu loooooooca**

**Ih galera..Maux ai ah demora.. Mas eu realmente estava 100 criatividade.. /**

**Huhuuhuhuuuhuhu**

**Esperu ki gostem.. ih plis naum mi matem ok?**

**bjaaaaaaaaum**


	9. lalala

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

#Dois meses.. Simplesmente dois meses sem vê-lo.. Queria tanto que visse como minha barriga já está maior.. Será que algum dia eu ainda vou te vê-lo de novo? Ah como eu queria fugir desse inferno.. Mas não posso# Disse abaixando a cabeça. Estava sentada na grama do lindo jardim que havia na parte de fora do castelo.

#Não sei k-chan.. Só sei.. Que assim como você.. Eu venho tentado fugir desse inferno.. Mas não dá.. Já percebi que meu destino é aqui..# Ela começou a chorar.

#Sango-chan.. Não fique assim.. Quem sabe um dia nós não consigamos sair daqui..#  
#Não dá kagome.. Se eu for embora.. O Naraku mata minha família..# Disse chorando ainda mais.

#Sango.. Por favor.. Pare.. Não gosto de ver amigas chorando.. Por favor.. Acalme-se..# Abracei-a, para que se acalmasse.. O que adiantou.. Ela aos poucos, foi parando de chorar.

Sango é a serva que o naraku mandou para que me ajudasse em tudo que precisasse. Com o tempo.. Nos tornamos ótimas amigas.. Ele havia encontrado-a em um vilarejo, nas terras do inu e disse que se ela não trabalhasse para ele a família dela morreria, e ela se viu obrigada a ir.

#Ei k-chan.. Temos que ir.. Se lembra que você vai experimentar o vestido de noiva? # Ela enxugou as lágrimas e se levantou, me ajudando a fazer o mesmo.  
#Hunf.. Você tinha que lembrar não é? Vamos# E puxei-a para meu quarto.

#Kagome-sama.. Diga-nos.. O vestido está bom?# Perguntou a costureira.. Mandei que fizesse o vestido um pouco maior, por causa da barriga.. Todos aqui acham que estou grávida do Naraku.. Eca.. Como se eu tivesse deixado aquele traste me tocar.

#Está.. # Disse desanimada. O vestido é lindo.. Mas este ficaria ainda mais bonito, se o noivo fosse o inu.. Como será que ele esta? Ah inu.. Como sinto saudades dos seus beijos, dos seus toques.. Da tua voz.. Sinto-me incompleta sem você por perto meu amor..

#Kagome-sama? Kagome-sama? KAG#  
#O QUE É?# Gritei irritada.

#Desculpe-nos senhora.. Estamos nos retirando.. Vamos dar os últimos ajustes no vestido, e logo ele estará em suas mãos.. # Disse a senhora se retirando do quarto.

#Kagome?# Naraku entrou no quarto.

#Kagome-sama.. Com sua licença... # E Sango saiu do quarto.

#O que quer Naraku?# Percebi... Que no pescoço dele.. Havia uma pequena jóia.. No formato de uma bola.. Parecia uma bolinha de gude.. Sendo que esta era de uma tonalidade rosa escuro..Como se tivessem jogado preto no rosa..

#Parece que notou a shikon no tama.. Completa.. Presa a meu pescoço..# Shi..Shi...Shikon..No.. Ta-ma?

#Não.. Não pode ser..#

#Mas é...#  
#Então..Ela está..Corrompida.. Não é?#  
#Você é mais esperta do que eu imaginei..#  
#O que veio fazer no meu quarto?# Perguntei fria #Me mostrar que tem a jóia de quatro almas?#  
#Oh..Então quer dizer que eu não posso mais ver minha noiva?#  
#Grr...Idiota..# Olhei para ele com nojo.. #O que pretende fazer com a shikon no tama?#  
#Por enquanto.. Nada..#  
#Você disse que veio me ver não foi? Então.. Já viu.. Agora pode se retirar..#

#Não sem um beijo seu..# Ele se aproximou rapidamente de mim..Me prensou na parede.. Tentei de qualquer jeito evitar, mas ele segurou meu rosto, e me beijou a força. Senti a mão dele, tentando puxar a saia do meu vestido, e a língua dele, tentando entrar em minha boca. Quando aquela mão nojenta tocou minha coxa, eu rapidamente mordi a língua dele, e corri, mas ele foi mais rápido, e virou a mão com força, batendo em meu rosto, e fazendo com que eu caísse na cama. Levei a mão até um pouco em cima da sobrancelha, onde ele havia batido e estava doendo.

#Vagabunda.. Nunca mais ouse fazer isso..# E saiu do quarto. Comecei a chorar assim que ouvi a porta sendo batida com violência.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haviam-se passado finalmente as três semanas.. E o casamento logo aconteceria. Faltavam apenas uma hora.. A cerimônia ocorreria no fim da tarde.

Neste momento, eu me encontrava com umas quatro mulheres em meu quarto, estas me ajudavam a colocar o vestido, arrumar meu cabelo e fazer a maquiagem. Estava ficando linda.. Não podia negar.. Mas eu preferia não estar aqui... O que eu não faço pela vida do meu amado? Prefiro ter minha vida destruída, ao vê-lo morto.. A dor seria ainda maior..

#Kagome-sama? Terminamos. # Olhei-me no espelho.. Estava perfeito..Mas a única coisa que eu queria naquele momento, era fugir.. Fugir e nunca mais ter que olhar para a cara daquele nojento... Mas parece que isso é impossível... Acho que a sango percebeu minha cara, e veio até mim.. Colocou uma mão em meu ombro.. Como se me desse forças.. Sorri triste pra ela.

#Kagome-sama?# Um rapaz entrou no quarto.

#Sim?#  
#Já está pronta?#  
#É o que parece não é?# Disse sarcástica.  
#Er.. Desculpe..# Sorri para ele..

#Eu que peço desculpas.. Não deveria ter descontado minha raiva em você.. Mas.. O que queria?#

#O senhor Naraku, mandou que te buscassem. Disse que o casamento vai começar..#  
#Tudo bem.. Vamos..# Peguei o buquê que estava em cima de uma mesa, e saí. Na frente do castelo, se encontrava uma linda carruagem. Entrei nesta, e fomos para a igreja.

A carruagem parou. Respirei fundo, e saí. A igreja estava linda, completamente arrumada.. Havia rosas brancas enfeitando a parte de fora.. E provavelmente a de dentro também. Ouvi a marcha nupcial começar a tocar.. E entrei sozinha. A igreja estava lotada, e o naraku, estava no altar, com o sorriso cínico de sempre. Caminhei até o altar, onde o naraku me estendeu a mão e ajoelhamos.

O padre começou aquela baboseira de sempre.. E Bla bla bla.. Até que chegou a pior parte...

#Kagome Higurashi.. Aceita Naraku Onigumo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe..?# Kagome abaixou a cabeça, e deixou que uma pequena lágrima caísse.

#Sim..#  
#Repita comigo..# Ela confirmou com a cabeça.. #Eu.. Kagome Higurashi#  
#Eu.. Kagome Higurashi..#  
#Aceito Naraku Onigumo#  
#Aceito Naraku Onigumo#  
#Como meu legitimo esposo..# Eu repeti.

#Na alegria e na Tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, o amando e respeitando até que a morte os separe..#

# Na alegria e na Tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, o amando e respeitando até que.. a morte nos separe..#

#Amém..#  
#Amém..# O padre fez o mesmo com o naraku.

#Se alguém é contra esse casamento.. Que fale agora.. Ou se cale para sem..#  
#EU..# Gritou um homem da porta da igreja. Olhei para trás, e lá estava o inuyasha.. Com uma espada na mão e vários homens atrás. Não pude deixar que um sorriso se formasse em minha face.

As pessoas que assistiam o casamento começaram a gritar, e saíram correndo da igreja. Eu apenas me joguei em um canto, junto com sango.

#Fique aqui.. #  
#Aonde você vai?#  
#Vou pegar minha arma..#  
#Pega um arco e flecha pra mim.. Por favor.. E cuidado sango-chan..# E ela saiu.

#Achou mesmo que ia ficar com o que é meu Naraku?# Disse o inu..  
#Uhuhuhu.. Você não cansa de apanhar não inuyasha? Então pode deixar que agora eu termino o que ia fazer há três meses atrás. # Sacou a espada e começaram a luta. Fechei os olhos.. Meu coração parecia que a qualquer momento ia sair da boca..

#AAAH..# Ouvi um grito.. E lentamente abri os olhos.. Temendo que este grito tivesse vindo do inu.. Mas não era.

O naraku se encontrava no chão, com uma mão sobre o abdômen, onde havia um profundo corte.

#Feh.. Não era você que ia me derrotar?# Perguntou o inu sarcástico.  
#HUHUUHUHUH... Só porque você me feriu.. Não quer dizer que ganhou.. # Ele se levantou e a jóia de quatro almas corrompida no peito dele, brilhou, e o ferimento sumiu.  
#Hum..Então vejo que conseguiu completar a jóia.. Mas isso não vai fazer diferença nenhuma.. Vou acabar com você de qualquer jeito..# E voltaram a lutar. Desta vez o Naraku estava mais forte.. E fez um corte no braço do inu.. Mas esse pareceu nem notar o mesmo. Continuaram a luta, e o inu fez um corte no rosto do naraku, o qual começou a sangrar.

#GRRRRRRR... IDIOTA.. COMO OUSA FERIR MEU LINDO ROSTO?# O Naraku se irritou mais ainda desta vez e foi pra cima do inu com tudo. Este esquivou e deu uma cotovelada na barriga do rival, o que o fez cair ajoelhado e arfando. Olhou pra mim e sorriu.. E foi nesse descuido que o Naraku acertou uma faca na coxa do inu..

#AAAAH DESGRAÇADO..# O hanyou tirou a faca de lá, e olhou com nojo para o naraku, que apontava a espada pra o pescoço do inuyasha.

#Naraku.. Pare.. Por favor..# Eu finalmente me pronunciei..

#Huhuhu.. Meu amor.. Oh inuyasha.. Já soube do meu filho que vai nascer dentro de meses?# Ele me abraçou e acariciou minha barriga.

#Ka.. Kago... Me..# Ele me olhou triste.. #È.. Verdade?#  
#È..# Respirei fundo, e fingir estar com raiva. #AGORA VÁ EMBORA.. PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SE TOCA DE QUE NÃO É BEM VINDO AQUI?# Droga inu.. Eu não quero que você morra.. #TINHA QUE ESTRAGAR MEU CASAMENTO NÃO É?#  
#SUA VAGABUNDA.. EU ME ARRISCO PARA VIR TE SALVAR.. E É ASSIM QUE ME RECOMPENSA?# Não consegui segurar, e comecei a chorar.

#EU PEDI PARA VOCÊ VIR AQUI? NÃO.. QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERIA SER SALVA? AGORA VÁ EMBORA HANYOU DESPRESIVEL... DEIXE-ME SER FELIZ COM MEU FILHO E O PAI DELE # Aquelas palavras doíam mais em mim do que nele. Pena que o inu é muito idiota.. Para perceber que eu não estava falando sério.. Conheço ele.. Acredita sempre no que lhes falam.. E não iria ser isso que seria uma exceção. Se conseguisse matar o Naraku.. Duvido que ele acredite que tudo que falei era mentira..E que o filho é dele.. O inu nunca mais vai acreditar em mim.. Mas não me importo..Por tanto que ele saia vivo e bem..  
#Inuyasha.. Desista.. A garota sabe o que é bom para ela e nosso filho.. E eu não vou deixar que ele cresça achando que o pai é um hanyou imundo como você.. #  
#Eu tenho nojo de você inuyasha.. # Falei baixinho.. Mas sabia que ele tinha ouvido. Lembrei-me da jóia de quatro almas presa no pescoço do naraku.. Tinha que armar um plano para tirá-la dele..

Abracei-o, com a cabeça em seu peito.. Mas dava para ver o que acontecia atrás.

#Te amo Naraku..# Falei alto para que ele ouvisse, e também para enganar o naraku.. Que caiu direitinho. Vi sango entrando na igreja, com meu arco e flechas, e um grande bumerangue.

#GRRRRRR...# Ouvi o inu grunhi de ódio, e sabia que ele estava vindo.. Rapidamente puxei a jóia de quatro almas do pescoço dele, e joguei para a sango, ato que o inu não viu... Sango me olhou preocupada e eu sorri pra ela.

#DESGRAÇADAAAAAAA# Naraku gritou e me jogou nas cadeiras da igreja. Bati a cabeça na quina de uma delas, e não vi mais nada.

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A vagabunda da kagome foi jogada nas cadeiras e desmaiou.. O que foi bem feito..

Corri e aproveitei o momento de ira e distração dele e acertei a espada no coração dele. Senti a tetsussaiga esquentar em minha mão, e a soltei.

#AAAAAAAAAAAH..# Ele gritou e arrancou minha espada do peito dele. Eu rapidamente a peguei. Vi a garota que estava com a kagome, acertar um bumerangue gigante nas costas do naraku, fazendo um grande corte neste. Ela jogou a jóia de quatro almas para mim.. Não entendi porque ela estava com a jóia.. Já que esta estava no pescoço do naraku. Mesmo assim, peguei-a e guardei no bolso. Andei calmamente até o quase morto, e dei o golpe final nele, que caiu finalmente morto no chão..

#INUYASHA.. INU..# Parou de falar quando viu o corpo do Naraku  
#O que é Miroku?#  
#Você.. O.. Ma..tou?#  
#Não miroku...O naraku pegou uma espada e se matou.. É claro que fui eu não é?# Ele deu um sorriso, o qual eu até fiquei com medo.

#INU MEU AMIGÃO... VOCÊ É DEMAIS..# Gritou pulando em cima de mim.

#MIROKU SEU IDIOTA.. SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM.. IDIOTA# Joguei-o longe.

#Mas.. Cadê a senhorita kagome? Estou com saudades dela e..# Eu nada disse, apenas andei para onde a garota e kagome estavam. Ela abriu lentamente os olhos... Deveria estar tonta.. Por causa da pancada..

#Inu..# Sussurrou fraco..

#O que é?# Perguntei frio. Ela sorriu.

#Que bom que está bem.. Meu..Amor..# Sussurrou novamente. A amiga dela ajudou-a a sentar. Meu amor? Vagabunda.. Acha que vai deixar de ser castigada, porque está puxando meu saco..

#Prenda-a com os outros..# Ordenei ao Miroku.

#POR QUÊ? Porque vai prendê-la? O que a kagome fez?# Perguntou a amiga dela, pondo-se na frente de miroku.

#Traição.. Sua amiga esta sendo presa por insultar e trair o futuro rei das terras do oeste.. # Disse simples e curto.

#Mas..#  
#Sango..# Kagome levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade.. #Não tem problema.. Deixe que me levem.. #  
#MAS KAGOME..# Ela sorriu para a amiga.

#O inuyasha é muito cabeça dura.. Nunca irá acreditar em nada do que eu digo.. #  
#CABEÇA DURA? # Gritei

#É.. Cabeça dura.. Como você pode acreditar que eu iria deixar o naraku me tocar inuyasha? Esse filho é seu e..#  
#Meu? Quem garante isso? Você se deita com tantos homens.. Quem nem você mesma deve saber quem é o pai da crian..# 'PAF'...

#Nunca mais.. Ouse.. Insultar-me.. Está me entendendo?# Olhei com nojo para ela.

#LEVEM-A DAQUI MIROKU. Quero essa vagabunda presa. #

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Miroku olhou pra mim triste.

#Desculpe.. Mas ordens são ordens..# Segurou meu braço, mas antes de me levar, fiz um ultimo pedido.

#Pensando melhor Miroku.. Prenda as mãos dela com cordas.. E prenda em alguma arvore.. #  
#Mas.. Inuyasha.. As cordas vão ferir os pulsos dela..#  
#Essa é a intenção.. Amarre as cordas fortes está entendendo?#  
#Está bem # Disse ele desanimado.

#Inuyasha.. # Ele olhou pra mim com ódio #Por favor.. Leve a Sango.. Com vocês.. Ela pode ser uma ótima Serva.. Por favor..#  
#Feh.. Porque você acha que eu atenderia um pedido seu?# Olhei triste para sango.

#Inuyasha.. Não vai fazer mal algum levar a garota..Afinal de contas.. Não é todo dia que se tem servas lindas com a senhorita sango naquele castelo..# Miroku me apoiou.

#MIROKU.. VÁ FAZER O QUE EU TE MANDEI.. A-G-O-R-A# E me levou. Assim que saímos da igreja, o Miroku se pronunciou.

#Kagome.. Você sabe que por mim eu não estaria fazendo isso.. Não sabe?# Sorri pra ele e respondi

#Claro que eu sei Miroku..#  
#Sabe..Eu acredito..Que o filho seja do inu.. Eu acho.. Que você só aceitou casar com o Naraku para salvar ele.. Mas o inuyasha é muito idiota para perceber isso.. #  
#É.. Eu disse para ele.. Mas acho que perdi sua confiança..# O Miroku pegou uma corda.

#Olhe kagome..# Começou falando baixo. #Vou amarrar as cordas fracas ai se ele..#  
#EU SABIA QUE NÃO PUDIA CONFIAR EM VOCÊ MIROKU..# Gritou o inu atrás de nós.

#merda..# Murmurou.

#Dê-me essas cordas.. É por isso que dizem: Se quer algo bem feito.. Faça você mesmo.. # Tomou a corda das mãos do Miroku.. Segurou minhas duas mãos juntas, deu duas voltas pelo meu pulso, juntou as duas pontas, e deu o primeiro nó.

#AAAH..# Mordi o lábio inferior para tentar suportar a dor... E mostrar para ele que aquilo não era nada.. Não iria mostrar que estava conseguindo o que queria. Encarei-o, e o inuyasha sorriu maldoso.

#Então quer dizer que não está doendo não é?# Esta.. E muito..

#N-Nã-o# Disse com dificuldade tentando controlar a dor em meus pulsos.

#Que bom..Por que eu ainda quero apertar mais.. # Sorriu do mesmo jeito, e apertou ainda mais. Meus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas pela dor, mas nenhuma caiu.. Não iria dar esse gostinho para ele. Deu dois nós, e me puxou pelo resto da corda que havia sobrado. Tentei mexer os pulsos, mas era impossível, quanto mais eu tentava, mais doía.

#Onde ficam os cavalos desse maldito lugar?# Ele puxou a corda, fazendo com que meu corpo batesse no dele.  
#Não sei..#  
# Você sabe sim kagome.. E é melhor me levar lá..#  
#Eu..Já disse.. Que não sei.. Então nem adianta insistir. Por que você não usa seu incrível faro, para achar o lugar?# Perguntei irônica.

#Grrrr... Não me provoque kagome.. Você sabe muito bem que eu posso te matar a qualquer segundo..# Disse ameaçador..  
#ENTÃO MATA# Gritei..

#Não.. Vou esperar essa criança nascer.. #  
#Para que?# Perguntei sem entender muita coisa..

#Quando ela nascer, eu deixo ela um pouco com você.. E depois mato.. Ai depois que você sofrer muito. Eu te mato.. Por que você acha que está viva até agora?# Finalmente deixei aquelas teimosas lagrimas caírem... Então quer dizer que o inuyasha iria matar nosso filho.. E depois.. Me matar? Levei as mãos amarradas ao meu ventre, e deixei que mais lágrimas caíssem. #O que foi kagome? Não quer que eu mate um fruto do seu amor com o naraku? Feh.. Alias.. Do falecido naraku.. # E riu.

#Idiota.. Quero só ver.. Quando você pegar a criança nos braços, e ver que o filho é seu, se vai ter coragem de fazer algo..#

#Cala a boca e anda rápido que eu não tenho o dia inteiro..# Farejou o ar, e seguiu para a esquerda.

Chegamos no estábulo, e o inuyasha pegou o primeiro cavalo que viu com sela. Agora ele puxava a mim e ao cavalo ao mesmo tempo.

Chegamos onde os outros homens estavam (No meio da cidade, em uma praça que havia nesta.). Eles se encontravam arrumando as coisas para a partida.

#ANDEM RAPIDO.. QUERO SAIR DESTE LUGAR ANTES DE ANOITECER. # Após dizer isso, ele parou um pouco, e levou a mão ao queixo..Pensativo. #PENSANDO MELHOR..# Todos pararam para ouvi-lo. # PAREM TUDO O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO, E TRAGAM BEBIDAS E MULHERES PARA CÁ.. HOJE À NOITE..IREMOS COMEMORAR..# Todos gritaram de felicidade.. O inuyasha andou até uma arvore e prendeu o cavalo.. Depois se virou pra mim, e com um ar frio disse # Agora vejamos aonde eu vou te prender..# Ele andou até o meio da praça, onde havia uma estatua do naraku. #Já que você ama tanto esse idiota.. Que tal ficar mais um pouco com ele? Nem que seja em forma de estatua..# E amarrou a corda no pé da estatua do naraku.

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Saí e procurei pelo Miroku, encontrei-o conversando com a suposta amiga da kagome.. Como é o nome dela mesmo? Ah sim.. Sango..

#E então Miroku.. Vejo que já arranjou um rabo de saia para te alegrar hoje à noite..# Ele apenas riu. A tal Sango se vira pra mim com uma cara nada amigável. # Quem você pensa que é pra falar isso de mim? Não sei como a minha amiga sofreu esse tempo todo por um completo idiota.# É claro que eu não iria deixar isso barato, então respondi

# Olha aqui garota..# Comecei entre dentes e apontando o dedo para a cara dela. #Eu sou seu superior, portanto me trate com devido respeito que mereço #

#Eu não estou nem ai se você é ou não meu superior.. # Ela me olhou com raiva #Não é só por isso que você pode sair por ai desrespeitando as pessoas inuyasha.. Você é ridículo..# e saiu. Feh.. Garota atrevida..

#Ela é perfeita não acha?# Perguntou o miroku com os olhinhos brilhando, parecendo um retardado que nunca viu mulher na vida... Esse cara só pode está brincando comigo..

#Miroku? Você está bem? Só pode esta louco por achar aquela garota perfeita.. # Olhei para o miroku, que parecia que tinha ouvido o que eu falei.. # Se bem que eu sempre te achei louco.. # E saí.

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Afz.. Sinceramente.. Não desejo a ninguém ficar o dia inteiro com um vestido de noiva.. É muito calorento..

Sango olhava atentamente de mim para o inuyasha.. Assim que o inu se virou, e saiu de vista, ela veio até mim. Agachou-se em minha frente e começou a falar.

#K-chan..Como é que você está?#

#Só com os pulsos doloridos e morrendo de calor.. Fora isso tudo bem..# Sorri para ela.

#O inuyasha é um idiota, cavalo, imbecil e..#  
#Sango..Chega..# Disse séria.  
#Ta, ta.. Desculpe.. Mas é que eu não entendo como você pode gostar de um machista como aquele hanyou idiota.. #  
#O coração não escolhe quem amar querida.. E além de tudo.. O amor é cego..# Sorri mais uma vez para ela #Ei.. Será que não dá para folgar um pouco essas cordas não?#  
#Oh.. Claro, claro.. # Foi até a corda que estava amarrada no pé da estatua, soltou, e depois folgou o nó em minhas mãos, deixando completamente folgado.

#Agora se você pudesse arranjar um vestido pra mim.. Eu ficaria eternamente grata..# Ela sorriu.

#Espere aqui.. Eu arranjo o vestido.. E você se troca MUITO rápido em algum lugar por aqui.. Para não perceberem sua falta.#  
#Ta.. Agora vá arranjar logo o vestido.. Antes que eu derreta aqui..# E ela foi.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e sango finalmente volto. Desamarrou a corda, e me levou para uma casa qualquer que havia quase do lado da estrada.. Era só atravessar uma ruazinha de pedras, e lá estava a casa. Entramos.. Ela me ajudou a tirar o vestido de noiva, pois este era muito complicado de por e de tirar também. Finalmente tirou e eu mais que rápido, vesti o outro.. Que era bem simples.. Mas servia para o gasto.. Voltamos correndo para lá, ela amarrou fraco meus pulsos e amarrou na estatua. Sentei no mesmo lugar que estava antes. (No chão ao lado da estatua)

#Fomos rápidas em?#  
#Com certeza.. # Olhei para o lado, e de longe vi o inu voltando. #Por pouco não éramos pegas.. # Disse apontando para o lado que o hanyou vinha. Sango riu.

#Ele é muito lerdo.. Aposto que nem vai perceber que você trocou de roupa..#  
#Espero..# Ele finalmente chegou. Estava com cara de poucos amigos.. Me olhou da cabeça aos pés.

#Saia daqui Sango..# Disse sério e frio.

#Porq..#  
#AGORA# Gritou irritado. É né? Me dei mal.. Sango olhou para mim com a raiva estampada na face, virou-se e saiu. Ele olhou para mim com um olhar cheio de ódio.

#O que foi?# Perguntei inocente..

#O que foi?# Repetiu sarcástico. Levou a mão até meus cabelos, e os puxou para baixo, fazendo com que minha cabeça fosse pra traz.

#Inu..Yasha.. Me solte..# Pedi tentando faze-lo me soltar.. Mas tava meio difícil.   
#Por que.. saiu.. daqui?# Perguntou pausadamente e entre dentes..#Eu dei ordens para sair? Eu deixei? EM? RESPONDA#

#Não..# Sussurrei.

#E por que você saiu?#  
#Porque eu precisava trocar de roupa..Aquele vestido era muito quente.. # Disse já com lágrimas nos olhos. Já não bastavam meus pulsos machucados.. Agora eu provavelmente morreria de dor de cabeça.

#Olhe garota.. Só vou avisar uma vez.. Vou falar devagar, para ver se dessa vez você me entende: Se.. Sair.. Daqui.. MORRE.. Morre você.. E quem te tirar.. É bom que me entenda.. # Segurou meu pescoço, me sufocando. #Eu.. Não.. Estou.. Brincando. # Largou meu pescoço, e eu respirei fundo. Olhou mais uma vez com raiva pra mim, pegou minhas mãos, e novamente apertou o nó. GRRR.. Idiota.. Ele finalmente saiu.

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finalmente havia anoitecido.. Agora todos bebiam e comiam.. Alguns já estavam acompanhados por mulheres, outros só bebiam.. E eu estava sozinho..Somente eu e um copo de rum.. Que eu toda hora enchia..

Estava vigiando a kagome de longe.. Ela estava sentada, com os joelhos dobrados perto do peito, a cabeça baixa, e os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto.. Ela parecia um anjo.. Estava linda como sempre.. Havia ficado ainda mais bela com aquela barriga.. Ah como eu queria que o filho que ela carregava no ventre fosse meu.. Mas não.. Era do naraku.. Aquele desgraçado..Que destruiu minha vida.. GRRRRRRRRR...

#Vai um copo de rum amigão?# Miroku perguntou estendendo o copo para mim. Eu apenas o peguei e virei na boca. #Ei inuyasha.. #

#O que é?#  
#Olha aquela garota ali.. # Olhei para frente e vi várias garotas.

#Qual? Aquela?# Perguntei sarcástico, apontando para um local onde só havia mulheres. #Idiota..# Murmurei.

#Não.. Aquela ali.. De vestido azul..# Oh..Agora sim..

#Oh.. É até bonita..# Mas não se compara a kagome.. Droga..Eu tenho que parar de pensar nela.. Mas é tão difícil..

#Ta dando um mole danado pra você..# Disse dando tapinhas nas minhas costas.. #Garanhão.. # Ele sorriu malicioso. #Vai lá inuyasha.. Não deixe a mulher esperando.# E me empurrou. Eu apenas olhei para a kagome, esta me encarava.. Eu apenas desviei o olhar, e fui para perto da garota, que por grande ironia do destino, se encontrava próxima ao local onde a kagome estava. Estava encostada, em um pequeno muro, que ia até a cintura.

#Oi..# Começou com a voz sedutora..

#Olha..# Comecei.. Sinceramente, acho que já estou meio feliz.. #Eu não estou com muita paciência hoje.. Então vamos logo pro finalmente..# Puxei-a pela cintura e colei meus lábios aos dela.

Kagome XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Olhei para o inu.. Que conversava com o Miroku.. Ele olhou para mim, antes de sair e vir em minha direção.. Será que ele vai falar comigo? Senti meu coração acelerar dentro do peito.. Abri um lindo sorriso, mas para minha sorte.. Ele desviou e foi falar com uma garota muito bela.. Ela estava com um vestido azul claro, e um copo de bebida na mão. Ele parou na frente dela.. Ela falou algo.. Depois ele.. Logo após, aconteceu o que eu mais temia: Ele a beijou..

Senti meu coração se quebrar dentro do meu peito.. Doía demais vê-lo com outra.. Ele só devia estar fazendo isso para me provocar.. Mas se for.. Ele conseguiu..

Desta vez não consegui segurar as lágrimas..E chorei.. A única coisa que eu queria neste momento.. Era me matar.. Sumir do mapa.. Esquecer que o inuyasha existe.. Mas isso é impossivel..

Inuyasha XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A ouvi gemer em minha boca, e passar as mãos pelo meu pescoço, querendo aprofundar mais o beijo.

#Só uma coisinha..# Eu havia parado de beija-la #Como é seu nome?#  
#Heiko..# Sussurrou com a voz rouca.

#Inuyasha.. Prazer..# Sussurrei do mesmo modo.. E voltei a beijá-la. Ela passeou a mão pelo meu abdômen, e desceu-a para meu sexo, apertando-o por cima da roupa.. Não vou mentir dizendo que não gostei.. Todos ali estavam fazendo a mesma coisa..

Gemi e abandonei os lábios, descendo para o pescoço, o que a fez gemer. Lembrei-me da kagome.. O pescoço era um dos seus pontos mais fracos.. Ela sempre gemia quando eu a beijava no lugar certo.. Acariciei um dos seios dela com a mão, por cima do vestido, o que a fez soltar mais um gemido. Subi um pouco e dei uma leve mordiscada na orelha dela.. Depois voltei beijando pelas suas bochechas, até alcançar a boca. Beijei-a com desejo..

Separei-me dos lábios da garota.. E lentamente abri os olhos.. Vi o que minha mente e meu coração tanto queriam: A kagome.. Quem estava naquele momento em minha frente.. Não era uma garota qualquer que eu havia acabado de 'conhecer' e sim a minha Kagome, com um daqueles perfeitos sorrisos que eu tanto amo. Sorri para ela, e voltei a beijá-la, desta vez com muito mais gosto e com todo meu amor..

Desci as mãos pelas laterais da coxa de minha amada, e a suspendi, colocando-a sentada no baixo muro que havia atrás dela. Ela desceu beijando meu pescoço, enquanto a mão que estava até agora me acariciando, tentava abrir minha calça. Ela subiu a outra mão, e acariciou minhas orelhinhas.

#Ah Kagome..# Gemi no seu ouvido.

'PAF'

Ela instantaneamente parou o que estava fazendo.. E me bateu. A imagem da heiko veio em minha frente.. E a kagome sumiu. Só ai que eu me toquei.. De que havia chamado a garota por outro nome.. Ta tudo bem.. Eu fui errado.. Mas precisava ter me batido?

Ela ajeitou o vestido e olhou para mim com raiva.

#Hunph..# E se retirou.

#Feh..# Foi apenas o que eu disse. Voltei para onde o miroku se encontrava, conversando com a amiga da kagome.

#Oh inuyasha.. Amigão cara.. Hum.. Isso deve ter doid...#  
#Se terminar essa frase eu te mato..# Murmurei cortando-o. #Quero beber.. Que tal uma rodadinha de rum?# Perguntei animado.

#Oh.. Claro claro.. Mas só uma rodada para encerrar a noite.#

#Tudo bem..# E saímos para beber.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Aeeeeeeeeeeeew.. demorei mas escrevi.. hehehe... ).. sim.. mauz ai a demora.. como eu já disse.. Ando meio sem tempo pra nada.. /.. sim.. espero que gostem desse cap.. eu gostei.. )... vey.. uh inu é muitop cabeça dura.. por isso que ele tah fazenu issu com a kag. Mas vocês não viram nada ainda.. hehehe... D.. Mas eles vão se resolver.. Já tenho a história toda pronta em minha mente.. eheauiheaihauuha.. **

**Bjaum.. espero que gostem.**

**Miss Sadmad** – oooooooooooh.. que bom que você gostou.. Que honra.. A primeira fic do inu que você leu é a minha.. snif.. vo chora.. que emoção... Que bom que gostou.. hehe.. Oh.. O inu é burro até demais. Hehe.. espero que goste desse cap. Bjaum

**mk-chan160** – MIGAAAAAAAA... uhuuuuu... heaheauae.. que bom que gostou do cap.. hehe.. ih vc tb mi ajudo pa poha essi cap eim? Hehe.. to sem papu.. tudo que tem pa falar nois fala pelo msn.. /.. uhuuhuhuhu.. bjaum dooida.. )

**Kayra** – OOOOOOh.. com certeza.. Voltei completamente animada.. huhuhuhuhu.. heauihauhuaeiuae.. Qual o problema da kagome conseguir descer por um lençol? Um dia eu também faço isso.. heiauhauhauhuiaheuae.. Será que eu morro? Hehehe.. ).. bjaaum.. valeu pela review..

**Tamy-chan** – que boooom que ta gostando.. oh.. eu quase que misturei as duas idéias.. heauahiahuae.. ) espero que goste desse cap. Bjão.

**Hyuri Higurashi Black** – etaaa.. nem foi taum triste assim.. foi? Aah.. sei la.. hauiueahuiae.. espero que goste desse cap.. hehe. Bjaum.

**MaryHimura** – tapado até demais.. hehe.. gosto da idéia? Ele é muito ciumento lerdo idiota pra perceber que a kag tava mentindu.. hunf.. hehe.. bjão.

**Ju-Sgn** – leso d+.. heauhuuha.. axu que vai demorar um pouco para eles se reconciliarem.. E quando isso acontecer.. hai ai.. nem vo falar.. se não tira a graça.. D.. hehe.. bjoooks..

**Jaque-chan** – rpz.. Eles vão voltar.. Só não agora.. hehehe... bjoks )

**Kagura Higurashi** – Pode deixar que eu não vou esquecer do kouga.. hieuahahuea.. ;).. bjoks

**Mary Lapoppis – **É.. podia até ser.. Mas o inu é muito lerdo.. Primeiro para conversar com alguém, segundo para ir até a kaede e perguntar.. Hehehehe.. É.. Eu fiz quase isso.. huaheaueaa.. Bjaum

**Misaki** – Que booom... é.. eu também prefiro o inu no lugar do sessh.. Ele é muito friu pra essa fic.. hehe.. mas que seria lindo ela e sessh seria.. ai.. eu amo o sessh.. heauaehiuea.. bjaum

**SraKouga** – heiuaeuaheua.. Afz.. Da pra ser vidente eim? Uheauuiahuaeua.. oh.. Foda demais.. /.. tem que estudar.. tomar vergonha na kra pa tentar passar direto.. eauihauhuhea.. bjaum

**Quem eu não respondi a review.. Desculpaaas meeeeeeeesmo.. mas mesmo assim.. VALEU E ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DESSE CAP.. hehehe**

**Ih por favorrr.. deixem reviewwws..**

**Hehe**


	10. cap 10

**oOoOoOoOo Kagome oOoOoOoOo**

Eu havia dormido ali.. No meio daquela praça.. Com aquelas cordas ferindo meus pulsos.. Para ser mais sincera.. Eu praticamente nem havia dormido.. Só vim pegar no sono, já de dia..Quando não havia mais ninguém festejando.

Não sei quanto dormi.. Mas não demorou muito.. Já que o inuyasha me acordou brutalmente dizendo que já iríamos parti..

Ele desamarrou as cordas que me prendiam, e eu dei graças a deus. Meus pulsos estavam vermelhos, e sujos de sangue. Soltei um fraco suspiro de alivio quando as cordas pararam de tocar meus pulsos.

#Oh.. Então quer dizer que estava doendo? # Perguntou enquanto apertava meus pulsos machucados.

#Ah..Inuyasha.. Para..# Pedi, o que não funcionou muito.

#Inuyasha? Quem te disse que pode me chamar só de inuyasha? Só íntimos me chamam assim..# Disse arranhando meu braço com suas garras..

#Para.. Por favor, inuyasha-sama..# Pedi novamente, o chamando de senhor, mas ele não parou.

#Oh..Muito bem..# Disse ele cravando as garras nos meus braços. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.. Lagrimas de dor e de sofrimento.

#Porque i-nu..?#  
#Porque eu adoro te ver sofrer.. # Disse me soltando, pegando a corda, e prendendo-me novamente, mas desta vez, ele apertou ainda mais forte.. Se é que isso é possível. Adora me ver sofrer? Pois então acho que ele deve estar muito feliz ultimamente..

Após ter amarrado, sobrou um pouco de corda.. E ele foi me puxando por esta.. Como se eu fosse um animal preso e sendo levado pelo dono.

**oOoOoOoOo Inuyasha oOoOoOoOo**

Levei-a até o cavalo que eu havia mandado colocar a cela.

# Suba..# Ordenei.

#Mas como! Se estou com as mãos amarradas?# Indagou mostrando-me as mãos.  
#Se vire.. Só sei que quero você em cima desse cavalo agora.. # Fiz uma pequena pausa. #Ou você prefere que eu mesmo te coloque?# Perguntei com um sorriso malvado. Ela apenas abaixou a cabeça, colocou o pé no estrivo, **(Aquela paradinha que coloca o pé pra subir no cavalo) **segurou na cela mesmo, e conseguiu por o pé do outro lado do cavalo, ficando assim, montada. Mas quando ela fez tal façanha, a saia do vestido subiu, dando para ver as perfeitas penas que ela tinha, o que fez um arrepio correr pela minha espinha.

#Até que você não é tão imprestável assim..# Disse pegando a corda que eu a pouco segurava, e amarrando-a na cela. Peguei as rédeas do cavalo, e as puxei até onde estava o meu. Subi neste assim que o aviste, ainda segurando as rédeas, que eu havia soltado, para que a corda ficasse maior. Fui andando até onde o resto dos homens já se encontravam, todos montados em seus respectivos cavalos. Passei para frente de todos, e ordenei que partíssemos.

**oOoOoOoOo **

Andamos durante horas.. E por um milagre.. Kagome não reclamou um segundo durante a viajem.

#ACHO QUE AQUI ESTÁ BOM.. PODEMOS PARAR PRA ALMOÇAR. SEJAM RAPIDOS.# Mandei.

Desci do cavalo, com as rédeas do animal de kagome em mãos. Prendi as cordas em uma arvore, e fui andando na direção que o miroku estava.

#INUYASHA?# Kagome gritou

#O que quer humana idiota?#  
#Não vai me desamarrar deste cavalo? Estou com fome.. Preciso comer.. Se você não lembra, eu estou grávida..#

#Eu sei.. # Fiz uma pequena pausa. #Quero mais é que você e esse bebê morram..# Disse por fim, me retirando..

Já estava longe do local onde eu a deixei.. Mas dava pra sentir claramente o cheiro de suas lágrimas.. E isso me doía mais que tudo.. Dói muito por saber que eu sou o causador dessas lágrimas.. Mas por mim.. Quero que ela sofra como eu sofri.. Eu ainda a amo.. E muito.. Mas ela merece tudo que estou fazendo..

Meu único desejo agora é ir até lá.. Abraça-la.. Beija-la.. Pedi perdão por tudo que fiz.. Mas meu orgulho não deixa..

Me afastei mais, na intenção de me afastar daquele cheiro e aqueles pensamentos, e também de encontrar o Miroku. Senti o cheiro daquele traste, e também o de uma mulher. Fui até onde meu faro indicava o local que ele estava, e o vi com aquela tal Sango.. Amiga da kagome.

#GRRRRRRRRR... MIROKU.. EU NÃO DISSE QUE NÃO ERA PRA TRAZER A GAROTA?# Gritei fazendo os dois se espantarem.

#Inu-inu..inu-yasha?# Gaguejou o rapaz.

#VAMOS.. RESPONDA.. Eu não te disse que não era pra trazer essa garota? O palácio já tem muitas servas.. Não precisamos de mais uma..#  
#Inuyasha meu querido amigo.. Eu sinto lhe informar, que não estou levando a sango para ser serva..#  
#Não? Então você me desobedeceu por diversão? Você é louco? Não tem amor a vida? Ou as duas opções?# Perguntei fazendo cara de pensativo.  
#Nem uma das duas. Estou levando a Sango comigo.. Pois ela será minha futura esposa..# HA-HA-HA.. O Miroku? Se casando? Quem é a louca? Não tem amor à vida?

#Você é corajosa não?# ironizei. #Gosta mesmo dela Miroku? # Perguntei o olhando sério.

#Foi amor à primeira vista inu-kun.. Que nem você e a senhora ka..#  
#Ouse terminar a frase, e creio que a senhorita Sango vai ser viúva antes mesmo de casar.#  
#Ai.. Que violência.. Eu sei que você me ama amiguinho... # Disse o miroku com uma cara engraçada.

#Hunf... Idiota..#

**oOoOoOoOo Kagome oOoOoOoOo**

#Quero mais é que você e esse bebê morram..# O inuyasha disse isso e se retirou. Abaixei a cabeça, e deixei que várias lágrimas caíssem. O que eu fiz para merecer isso tudo?

Que droga.. E o pior é que eu estou com fome.. Maldito filho.. Inuyasha vai se arrepender amargamente quando essa criança nascer, e ele ver que o filho é dele.

Passei a perna esquerda para o mesmo lado da direita, para que eu ficasse sentada de lado no cavalo, e desci. Sinceramente, essa não foi uma de minhas melhores idéias.. Já que minhas mãos estavam presas, e quando eu desci elas não saíram do lugar, me mantendo presa ao cavalo. É né? Pelo menos agora eu estou em pé... E posso esticar as pernas.. Ah.. É tão bom fazer isso.. Levantei a cabeça, cheirando o ar e o cheiro da comida invadiu minhas narinas.  
#Humm.. Que fome.. # Resmunguei.

#Ei.. Kagome?# Alguém atrás me chamou.. Mas quem? Procurei ao redor, mas não vi ninguém.

#Quem está ai?# Perguntei começando a me assustar.

#Calma.. Sou eu k-chan.. O kouga..# Disse meu amigo saindo detrais de uma arvore com um prato de comida nas mãos.

#Porque está correndo esse risco kouga? Se o inuyasha te pegar você é um lobo morto.. # Adverti-o.

#Fique calma.. O cara de cachorro está bem longe daqui.. Não vai perceber nada. Agora tome.. Trouxe isto pra você..# Disse mostrando o prato, e esperando que eu o pegasse. #O que foi? Não quer comer?#  
#NÃO, NÃO, NÃO.. É que eu não posso segurar nada.. Estou presa.. # Disse apontando com a cabeça para minhas mãos presas no cavalo.

#GRR.. Aquele cão sarnento teve coragem de te machucar.. Ele é mesmo um covarde, idiota, imbe..#  
#Kouga.. Chega.. # Pedi e ele se calou. #Agora se não for muito incomodo, você poderia desamarrar minhas mãos para que eu poder comer?# Pedi com um sorriso.

#O que você não pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando k-chan? Não precisava nem pedir.. Eu ia te desamarrar de qualquer jeito..# Ele colocou o prato da comida no chão, foi até a cela, e desfez o nó.

#AAAAH.. É tão bom ter minhas mãos livres de novo.. # Disse com um sorriso bobo e acariciando o local machucado.

# Aqui está kagome sua comida.. Agora coma e descanse um pouco.. Daqui a pouco eu volto.. Tchau..# Despediu-se e voltou para onde deveria estar o restante dos homens.

Olhei para o prato em minha frente.. Ele não parecia tão apetitoso.. Mas não estou podendo recusar nada.. E também.. Na fome que eu estou, qualquer coisa parece bem gostosa. Devorei a comida em questões de segundos, e me sentei encostada em uma arvore, esperando que o kouga voltasse.

Ouvi o barulho de galhos sendo quebrados, e passos se aproximando rapidamente de mim.

#Kouga? Já voltou? Foi rápi..?# Parei de falar quando percebi que não era o kouga que estava ali.

#O que uma garota tão bela como você.. Faz sozinha no meio de uma floresta tão perigosa?# Um youkai na forma humana me perguntou. E provavelmente não era um dos homens do inuyasha.

#O que quer?# Perguntei já de pé e com medo.

# Você seria uma boa resposta? # Perguntou partindo pra cima de mim, e me prensando na arvore que eu estava a pouco encostada.

#ME LARGUE SEU NOJENTO... SOCORROOOOO... INUYASHAAAAAAA# Gritei provavelmente em vão. Senti a mão daquele ser nojento subir pela minha coxa, trazendo junto com esta, meu vestido.

Me debati, tentei o empurrar.. Mas nada funcionava. Comecei a chorar, deixando o desespero tomar conta..

#Me solta..# Pedi em um fraco sussurro.

#Não é todo dia que achamos uma mulher tão linda como você garota.. Acha mesmo que vou perder a chance de tirar a barriga da miséria?# Perguntou levando uma mão ao meu seio, e tentando abrir o vestido com a outra.

#ME SOLTA SEU TARADO.. SOCORROO.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..# Gritei novamente.

'PAF'

#CALA BOCA VADIA.. NINGUEM VAI VIR TE SALVAR..# Gritou me batendo e segurando meu queixo na intenção de me beijar. Com a mão que estava livre, ele rasgou um pouco a saia do vestido.

#NEM TENTE FAZER ISSO SEU YOUKAI IMUNDO..# Apertou minhas bochechas, fazendo com que eu abrisse a boca. E foi nessa brecha que ele colou os lábios aos meus. Senti sua língua, tentando explorar minha boca, e a mordi, fazendo ele rapidamente se afastar.

'POW'

#VAGABUNDA.. EU PRETENDIA FAZER ISSO RAPIDO.. AGORA VOU FAZER LENTA E DOLOROSAMENTE.. PRA VOCÊ SOFRER MUITO..# Ele deu um soco no meu rosto, o que fez com que eu caísse no chão deitada.

Olhei pra cima, e o vi tirando as roupas.

#AAAAAAAAAAH... INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAA#

**oOoOoOoOo Inuyasha oOoOoOoOo**

#inuyashaaaa...# Ouvi de muito longe alguém me chamando.

#Vocês ouviram isso? Tem alguém me chamando.. Quem será?#  
#Está louco inuyasha? Não tem ninguém te chamando.. Pelo menos eu não ouvi nada..# Disse a Sango.

#Oh claro...Como vocês poderiam ouvir alguma coisa? São meros humanos.. Não tem ouvidos apurados que nem os meus..# Resmunguei.

#Você se acha.. Só porque é meio youkai..# Disse desta vez o Miroku.  
#Feh.. Humanos idiotas..#

#Você é metade humano.. # Disse a Sango.

#Que droga.. Vocês tiraram a tarde para encher meu saco não foi?# Cruzei os braços #Deve ter sido impressão minha..

#Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah# Ouvi de novo.. E dessa vez não foi impressão. #Inuyashaaa..#

#Ei.. Dessa vez eu ouvi..# Disse o Miroku se levantando.

#É A KAGOME..# Gritou Sango já de pé e correndo na direção que os gritos vieram.

#Sango.. Espere agente..# Gritou Miroku correndo atrás da 'noiva'. #EI INUYASHA.. NÃO FIQUE AI PARADO.. VAMOS LOGO..#

#Feh..# E disparei atrás deles. Não podia negar que fiquei preocupado quando identifiquei de quem era a voz.. O que será que aconteceu?

Corri em direção ao local onde eu a havia deixado, e antes de chegarmos lá, ouvimos mais um grito. Comecei a correr mais rápido.. E senti o cheiro de um youkai.

Quando cheguei no local, não gostei nada do que vi: Um youkai na forma humana, tirando a roupa, e uma kagome no chão muito assustada.

#O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU IDIOTA?# Gritei indo pra cima dele.

#Inuyasha..# Ela sussurrou aliviada.

#MORRA..# Gritei sacando a tetsussaiga e o cortando ao meio. #Feh.. Que youkai mais fraco.. Hunf.. Não é páreo pra mim..# Disse guardando a espada na bainha.

**oOoOoOoOo Kagome oOoOoOoOo**

Já estava vendo minha morte ali com aquele youkai, quando o inuyasha apareceu e matou aquele idiota. Sorri quando ele se virou pra mim.

#ERA PRA EU TER DEIXADO VOCÊ MORRER.. Aaaai como eu sou idiota..# Resmungou vindo em minha direção. #E QUEM TE DESAMARROU? GRRR..# Pegou meu braço com uma certa selvageria, e me levou até o cavalo. #MIROKU.. Avise a todos que já vamos partir.# Mandou. Foi me puxando até o cavalo. Que Miroku ele viu ali? O inuyasha está doido? # Se eu te ver fora deste animal novamente.. Se considere uma garota morta.. # Disse me pondo em cima do cavalo, e me prendendo a novamente.

**OoOoOoOoOo (Três dias depois) OoOoOoOoOoOo**

A viajem havia sido HORRÍVEL. O inuyasha só me tirava daquele maldito cavalo de noite. Sempre que tínhamos que comer, o kouga me levava a comida, e graças a isso eu ainda estava bem.

Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar na cidade. Alguns homens ficaram por lá mesmo, e eu, o inuyasha, o Miroku, e mais umas pessoas fomos para o castelo. Assim que paramos os cavalos, todos desceram menos eu, que fiquei esperando o inuyasha vir me soltar, o que logo aconteceu. Desci do animal e dei uma boa olhada no castelo. Ah como eu sentia saudades dali..

#Vamos logo humana imprestável..# Bufou o hanyou me puxando pra dentro.

#Oh.. Isso aqui não mudou nada.. Que saudades..# Suspirava enquanto era arrastada pela casa até o quarto. Chegamos neste, o inuyasha abriu a porta, e me jogou na cama com violência.

#Ai...Seu grosso..# Resmunguei enquanto me sentava.

#Fique ai.. E não me espere.# Disse saindo e trancando a porta. Ai que hanyou idiota..

Eu preciso tentar fazer as pazes com ele.. Que tal se eu o seduzisse? Talvez isso fizesse com que a paixão dele por mim reacendesse.. Então é isso.. Inuyasha que me espere.

**oOoOoOoOo Inuyasha oOoOoOoOo**

Eu passei o dia, ajeitando coisas que havia deixado pendentes antes de viajar. De tarde, eu havia mandado uma mulher subir para ajudar a kagome a tomar banho. Se ela vai ficar em meu quarto.. Que pelo menos não esteja cheirando mal.

Já estava de noite.. E neste momento, eu me encontrava terminando de jantar com meus pais.

#Inuyasha meu filho.. A kagome não vai vir jantar?# Perguntou mamãe.

#Não..# Respondi

#Porque?#  
#Por que ela disse que estava sem fome.. E que não queria comer# Menti.

#Oh.. Tudo bem então..# Disse dando o assunto por encerrado.

#Agora se me dão licença, eu vou para o meu quarto.. # Disse já de pé e me retirando da sala de jantar. Andei rapidamente até o quarto, e levei pouco tempo para chegar nele. Tirei a chave da porta do bolso da calça, abri a mesma e entrei. Assim que fechei a porta, procurei kagome pelo quarto com os olhos, e a encontrei de costas pra mim, debruçada na pequena varanda que havia no quarto. Ela vestia uma linda camisola branca de renda, que realçava as curvas de seu corpo definido.

#Kagome?# Chamei com a voz fria. Ela se virou pra mim com um lindo sorriso na face, e eu a olhei sem entender nada. Ela veio até mim ainda com o sorriso. Eu, ainda sem entender, fui chegando pra traz desconfiado, até que fiquei completamente colado à parede. #O que pensa que está fazendo humana idiota?# Perguntei grosso, mas isso não fez com que ela parasse. Continuou andando até que estava com o corpo todo colado no meu. #Kagome..# Sussurrei antes de ter os lábios tomados pelos dela. Senti um arrepio subir pela espinha ao sentir aqueles lábios quentes e macios que eu tanto amo, pressionados aos meus. Ela levou a mão até meu pescoço, e me puxou mais para ela.

Droga.. Eu tenho que parar.. Se não nunca vou conseguir me vingar da humilhação que ela me fez passar. O que ela quer afinal de contas? Garota idiota..

Rapidamente a empurrei e fui para o outro canto da sala, tentando acalmar meu coração, que parecia que a qualquer momento iria saltar pela boca. Estava de costas para ela, e de frente para a varanda onde ela estava antes.

#O que foi inu.. Não me quer?# Perguntou já atrás de mim, passando os braços pela minha cintura, e beijando meu pescoço. Não pude evitar que um baixo gemido escapasse de meus lábios.

#Não..# Fui frio, o que não adiantou muito, já que ela não parou.

#Eu sei que me quer inu.. Não tente negar..# Disse, pegando minha mão e colocando no seio dela. Será que eu resisto?

#É melhor você parar kagome.. Estou avisando..# Disse antes de ter os lábios tomados pelos dela novamente. Não resistindo mais à tentação, correspondi furiosamente, espantando um pouco a garota. Segurei-a firmemente pela cintura, chegando a machucar um pouco, e desci o beijo para o pescoço, enquanto a levava em direção à cama. Joguei-a nesta, deitei meu corpo sobre o dela, e rasguei a camisola para ser mais rápido.

#Inu-inu-inu-y-asha.. # Gaguejou em um tom de voz amedrontado.  
#O que foi? Não era isso que você queria?# Perguntei já partindo para um dos seios, dando fortes chupões e algumas 'leves' mordidas.

#PARA INUYASHA.. PARA..# Gritou se debatendo.

#Era isso que você queria.. Então é isso que você vai ter..# Disse tirando o resto da camisola.

Admirei o corpo perfeito dela com desejo. Ah como eu estava com saudades dela.. De tocar seu corpo, de beija-la.. Tinha saudades de tudo que vinha de kagome.. Até de nossas brigas..

Mas.. DROGA.. Eu não posso. Eu.. Tenho que parar.

#Sai daqui.# Mandei frio, me levantando da cama. Ela me olhou interrogativamente. #O que foi? Não tinha mandado eu parar? Oh.. Entendi. A vadia estava só fazendo joguinho não foi?# Olhei para ela com nojo. Agarrei seu braço com força e a joguei no chão. # Seu lugar é no chão. Você ainda se deu bem, pois está no MEU quarto, e não no calabouço, com todos aqueles homens fedidos sedentos por mulheres..# Disse quase rosnando para ela. #Agora se vista e volte para o chão..# Ordenei.

Vi uma pequena lagrima rolar pela face dela. Senti meu coração se apertar em meu peito, mas apenas o ignorei e me deitei na cama. Ela vestiu outra camisola, e sentou no chão ao lado da cama. Levantei, peguei a roupa de dormir, me troquei e voltei a me deitar. Ouvi um leve soluço, e senti o cheiro salgado das lagrimas. Kagome chorava silenciosamente, mas meus ouvidos aguçados podiam ouvir claramente seus soluços.  
#Pare de chorar. O barulho dos seus soluços está me incomodando. Eu quero silencio.# Reclamei, fazendo com que aos poucos ela fosse parando de chorar.

#Desculpe inuyasha... Mas se minha presença te incomoda tanto, porque quer que eu fique neste quarto?# Perguntou erguendo a cabeça e me encarando. Pude ver claramente os olhos inchados e vermelhos por causa das lagrimas.

#Isso não te interessa..# Fiz uma leve pausa. #Mas já que quer tanto saber.. Te deixei neste quarto, para transformar sua vida no inferno que eu sempre sonhei que um dia faria ela virar.# Disse com um sorriso sinistro na face.

Ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça, mas parou de chorar. Voltei a me deitar e em poucos minutos dormi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eu havia dormido muito bem aquela noite. Levantei e sem querer me bati na kagome, que levantou a cabeça assustada. Olhei para ela superior, peguei as roupas que eu usaria hoje, e me troquei.

#Espero que se comporte..# Disse como se ela fosse minha cachorrinha.

**OOoOoOoOo Kagome oOoOoOoOo**

Assim que ele fechou a porta, eu me joguei na cama, para tentar fazer algo que eu não conseguia a noites: Dormir.

Esperei por um tempo, para que o sono finalmente me pegasse, mas este não veio. Eu fiquei apenas deitada ali na cama esperando-o voltar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

O inuyasha voltou já de tarde. Ele carregava com ele, um prato com comida e um copo com algum liquido, provavelmente água.. Abri um lindo sorriso. Podia ser pouco, mas para que estava a um bom tempo sem comer, qualquer comida é muito bem vinda. Minha barriga chega dói de fome.

Ele colocou o prato no chão perto da porta, se virou e saiu sem nem dizer nada.

Andei até este, e comi. Nossa.. Não lembrava da comida desse castelo ser tão boa. Mas droga. Essa comida não encheu nem metade de minha barriga. Mas já é alguma coisa...

**oOoOoOoOoOo (dois meses depois) oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eu agora estou com cinco meses de gravidez. Minha barriga está enorme..

O inuyasha estava muito pior que antes.. A ultima coisa que ele aprontou foi a pior de todas.. A que mais doeu meu coração.. A que me fez desistir de viver...

**oOoOoOoOo Flash – Back oOoOoOoOo**

Eu tinha acabado de acordar, mas já estava de noite. Ainda estava sentada no local onde eu dormia (Do lado da cama, no chão). Quando ouvi o click da porta sendo aberta, e por ela, passar o inuyasha. Mas este não estava sozinho, e nem desocupado. Estava acompanhado pela kikyou.. E eles se beijavam. Parecia que eu nem estava ali. Só a kikyou, que quando entrou, olhou para mim com um olhar vitorioso na face, o que me fez querer esgana-la.

Levantei e olhei com os olhos marejados, enquanto eles deitavam na cama, como se eu nem existisse. Inuyasha começou a despi-la. Eu cai sentada no mesmo lugar que estava antes. Só que estava de costas para a cama, encostada nesta. Me abaixei mais, dobrei os joelhos, os abracei, abaixei a cabeça, e comecei a chorar. Ouvia o inuyasha chamar pelo nome dela entre gemidos.. E isso só fazia aumentar mais minha dor. Eu queria sumir. Morrer quem sabe. Mas queria sair daquele quarto acima de tudo.

O inuyasha está pegando pesado demais comigo.. Precisava me fazer passar por essa humilhação? EU TE ODEIO.. Hanyou estúpido..

Deixei que mais e mais lágrimas caíssem, até que um tempo depois, eles finalmente pararam de gemer. A puta da kikyou levantou, catou as roupas dela, se vestiu e saiu.

Continuei chorando por mais um tempo. Não só porque estava triste.. Mas porque também estava com raiva.. Muita raiva.. Raiva de tudo e de todos. Levantei-me, e vi que o inuyasha dormia profundamente. Fui andando devagar até o outro lado quarto. Eu estava fraca. Não estava comendo direito ultimamente, e essa maldita dor na coluna também estava atrapalhando.

Quando vi que já estava longe o suficiente daquela cama, me sentei, encostada na parede, perto da varanda que havia no quarto. Ali era frio.. Mas eu não estava nem ai. Nada mais pra mim tem importância. Eu quero morrer.. Apenas isso...

**oOoOoOoOo Fim do Flash-Back oOoOoOoOo**

A parti daquele dia eu desisti de viver. Antes eu já estava fraca, por causa da pouca comida que estava ingerindo ultimamente.. Depois que ele se deitou com a kikyou em minha frente, eu nem mais tocava no prato. Quase não dormia.. Não tinha animo para me levantar do lugar para onde eu havia ido. Nada..Eu não fazia simplesmente nada: Não comia, não dormia, não me mexia.. Até para as provocações dele eu não ligava mais.

Não sei como ainda não perdi essa criança. Estou tão fraca.. Alem de com fome e de estar com dor nas costas, eu estava ficando resfriada, graças ao local úmido e frio onde eu estava dormindo.

A única coisa que eu me preocupava, era com a vida do meu filho. Ele não tem nada haver com as burrices que o pai dele comete. Eu queria que meu filho nascesse. Primeiro para jogar na cara do inuyasha que o filho é dele.. Pra depois ele se arrepender de tudo que está fazendo. E segundo, queria que meu filho fosse feliz.

Eu quero morrer, mas quero que meu filho viva.. Por isso não posso me entregar.. Não ainda..

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Não tenho muito o que falar.**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEW. ESPERO QUE GOSTEM**

**E vou logo dizendo que no próximo capitulo tem uma surpresaa**

**Uhuuuu**

**Hueauaehuaehuahueaiuhuaea**

**Bjoks.. To meio com pressa. Se não correr não posto esse cap hj.. hehe.**


	11. cap11

Aeeww galerinha.. ta vendo ai como eu sou legal? PENULTIMO CAPITULO.. Não quis deixar vocês muito curiosos... hiuahaueueahuea.. ;) .. Vou logo avisando, que assim que terminar esta fic estarei começando outra. E também, se deus quiser, logo logo estarei acabando acredite se quiser é minha vida. Espero que gostem da surpresa.

**oOoOoOoOo Inuyasha oOoOoOoOo **

#COF, COF, COF, COF…# Kagome tossiu. Aquela não era a primeira nem a segunda vez que fazia isso.

Notei que desde o dia que eu me deitei com a kikyou, pra cá, ela havia ficado mais deprimida. Não comia, não saia do lugar, não dormia direito... E agora, estava doente. Havia pegado um resfriado por dormir em um local frio, e também porque estava muito fraca, já que não estava comendo.

#COF, COF, COF, COF.. # Tossiu de novo, desta vez pior que antes.

#Feh. Pare de tossir. Está me deixando com dor de cabeça. # Reclamei.

#Quer... Que... Eu... Pare de... Respirar... Também...?# Perguntou em um sussurro fraco e rouco.

#Até que não seria má idéia..# Respondi meio sarcástico. Vendo que ia tossir novamente, tapou a boca com uma mão, enquanto a outra apertava um pouco a garganta, para tentar fazer a vontade de tossir ir embora. Droga kagome.. Também não precisa levar tudo que eu falo ao pé da letra..

Ela ficou um pouco vermelha e finalmente soltou a garganta e tirou a mão da boca. Inspirou o ar profundamente, o soltando pela boca. Assim que terminou de expirar o ar para fora dos pulmões, a tosse veio novamente, desta vez mais violenta que das outras. Olhei espantado para ela, que parou de tossir e respirou com dificuldade pela boca.

Ela provavelmente passaria a noite inteira tossindo, e não dormiria de novo. Não podia negar que estava preocupado. E se aquele filho que ela carrega no ventre fosse meu? É meio improvável que seja.. Mas nunca se sabe. Só sei que ela está linda com essa barriga enorme. Ah como eu desejava ter um filho com a kagome..

#COF, COF, COF, COF, COF..# Olhei pra ela, que estava encolhida no canto do quarto, se abraçando, tentando fazer o frio passar e também, dava pra ver levemente seus dentes batendo. Analisei-a melhor, e percebi também a face pálida dela. Se não cuidasse logo, kagome ficaria seriamente doente.

#Feh..# Peguei minhas coisas, levantei e rumei para um outro quarto. Tenho que parar de pensar nela... E o melhor jeito de não me preocupar é me afastando dela.

**oOoOoOoOo Kagome oOoOoOoOo**

Ele pegou as coisas, levantou da cama, e saiu do quarto. Dei graças a deus por isso. Pelo menos agora eu poderia passar mal em paz.

Eu já estou com seis meses de gravidez. Espero que meu filho nasça saudável.

Olhei pela pequena varanda, o lindo céu estrelado que estava lá fora. Me apoiei na parede, e com MUITA dificuldade, consegui me apoiar sobre as pernas. Ainda segurando na parede, fui andando para a varanda. Assim que cheguei nesta, me apoiei na parede, e me sentei ali, sem forças para voltar. Me encolhi, para tentar fazer o frio passar.

Elevei um pouco a cabeça, para poder olhar aquele lindo céu, que eu tanto sinto falta. Uma brisa gelada passou, o que fez com que eu me arrepiasse e me encolhesse mais.

Lembrei do inuyasha, e uma pequena lágrima caiu. Rapidamente a limpei, cansada de chorar por ele.

#COF, COF, COF, COF, COF, COF..# Maldita tosse.. A cada dia só faz piorar.

Apoiei a cabeça na parede, e deixei o cansaço me vencer. Acabei pegando no sono.

**oOoOoOoOo**

#Você é louca? Que eu me lembre você estava doente certo? Porque dormiu aqui fora neste frio?# Lentamente abri os olhos, para me deparar com aqueles dourados muito próximos aos meus.

#O que.. Quer... Inuyasha?# Perguntei fracamente, com um resto de voz que eu havia encontrado. Ele nada disse, apenas se afastou um pouco, e me carregou no colo, para dentro do quarto.

Senti meu coração bater mais rápido, quando senti o seu toque. Ele me colocou sentada no chão, ao lado da cama, onde havia um travesseiro e um lençol. Olhei pra ele sem entender muita coisa. O hanyou apenas virou o rosto, e saiu do quarto.

Assim que fechou a porta, eu fui engatinhando para o lugar onde eu estava antes (perto da varanda). Não queria a pena dele, se é isso que ele quer me dando aquelas coisas. Não quero nada que venha dele.

**oOoOoOoOo Inuyasha oOoOoOoOo**

Quando entrei, procurei pela kagome e não a encontrei. Olhei pra fora, e lá estava ela.. Dormindo com a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Me aproximei e a acordei. #Você é louca? Que eu me lembre você estava doente certo? Porque dormiu aqui fora neste frio?# Ela lentamente abriu os olhos.

#O que.. Quer... Inuyasha?# Perguntou com a voz rouca e fraca. Eu não disse nada, apenas peguei-a nos braços, e a levei para dentro. Me espantei quando a toquei, já que ela queimava em febre. Coloquei-a no chão, ao lado da cama, onde eu havia jogado um travesseiro e lençol. Já estava sendo bonzinho demais. Deixei-a lá, e sai.

Fui até a cozinha, peguei um prato, coloquei dois pães e uma maçã. Voltei rapidamente para o quarto. Assim que abri a porta, percebi que kagome não estava no lugar que eu a havia deixado. Ela tinha voltado para perto da varanda. Percebi também que ela havia voltado a dormir.

Fui até ela, e toquei-a em seu ombro, na intenção de acorda-la. Aos poucos, ela foi abrindo os olhos.

**oOoOoOoOo Kagome oOoOoOoOo**

Abri os olhos lentamente, e olhei pra cima. Minhas vistas estavam embaçadas, e não deu para ver direito quem estava ali. Abaixei a cabeça novamente e fechei os olhos. Quando os abri de novo, minha cabeça girou um pouco, distorcendo a imagem, e depois parou.

#Inu..Yasha...# Levei a mão à cabeça, que havia começado a doer muito forte.

#Coma..# Disse me estendendo um prato com dois pães e uma maçã. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, negando a comida. Meu estomago girava e minha cabeça doía. Nada entrava.. Provavelmente se eu comece, colocaria tudo pra fora na mesma hora.

#Vamos kagome.. Coma..# Disse ele de novo. Balancei a cabeça negativamente mais uma vez. #Você está começando a me irritar kagome..Agora coma logo..# Neguei de novo. #Grr...# Ele pegou o pão e o colocou na frente da minha boca, esperando que eu abrisse a boca e comesse.

Vendo que eu não faria o que ele queria, o cachorrinho rosnou de novo, mas desta vez, levou a mão até minha bochecha, e apertou, para que eu abrisse a boca. Nem tentei fazer força para mantê-la fechada, já que força era uma coisa que eu não tinha.

Abriu minha boca facilmente e colocou o pão inteiro em minha boca.

#Vamos kagome.. Coma.. Não me faça fazer uma besteira..# Disse empurrando mais um pouco o pão em minha boca. Eu já estava ficando sem ar, já que não dava para respirar pelo nariz, porque este estava entupido, e o pão me impedia de respirar pela boca.

OoOoOoO Inuyasha OoOoOoO 

Ela começou a ficar vermelha e eu não entendi o porque. #VAMOS .. COME LOGO KAGOME..# Ela balançou a cabeça agoniada. Levei a mão livre para seu pescoço, e o apertei, para que ela sufocasse. Aproximei a boca do ouvido dela e disse #Se quer morrer doente.. Por mim.. Só espero que não diga que a culpa foi minha..# Afastei-me um pouco e olhei para ela. #KAGOME?# Ela havia desmaiado. Tirei o pão de sua boca, logo após ter soltado seu pescoço. #MALDIÇÃO.. Você só me da trabalho kagome. GRR.. Eu devia te deixar ai não é? Quem sabe você acorda e resolve comer.. Se fingir de desmaiada não foi uma boa idéia kagome..# Me levantei e sai do quarto. Estava com o coração apertado.. Ela poderia realmente estar passando mal.. Ou não. Podia estar fazendo aquilo para que eu saísse do quarto, e depois ela comesse. Feh.. Humana idiota..

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Já havia anoitecido quando eu resolvi voltar para o quarto. Quando entrei, percebi que kagome dormia, e que os pães e a maçã, se encontravam ao lado dela intocados.

#Tudo bem.. Se você prefere passar fome.. Não vou interferi.# Disse para o nada. Troquei de roupa e me deitei.

#Inuyasha...# Ouvi-a me chamar. Levantei um pouco, ficando sentado na cama e olhei para ela.

#O que..# Percebi que ela ainda estava dormindo. #Kagome?# Ela deve estar tendo um sonho maravilhoso comigo e suspirou meu nome..  
#Inuyasha.. Não.. Por favor.. Para..# Virei, ficando de costa pra ela, tentando ignora-la. Fechei os olhos, tentando dormir. Ela pelo menos parou de falar.

Em poucos minutos consegui dormir.

**OoOoOoO Duas semanas depois OoOoOoO**

Kagome havia piorado.. Tossia toda hora.. E em quase todas as noites delirava por causa da febre.

Eu, não agüentando mais vê-la naquele estado, mandei chamar algum medico da área, e alguma parteira, porque a qualquer momento ela pode entrar em trabalho de parto.. Nunca se sabe.

'TOC, TOC, TOC,'

Alguém bateu na porta.

#Quem é?# Perguntei

#O médico está aqui Inuyasha-sama..#

#Oh claro.. Mande-o esperar só um minutinho..# Me levantei, peguei a kagome do chão, e a coloquei na cama. Fui até a porta, e a abri, dando de cara com o medico.

#Bom dia Inuyasha-sama...#

#Bom dia..#  
#Onde está a doente?# Perguntou entrando no quarto.

#Ali na cama..# Respondi apontando para a cama.

O medico caminhou até kagome e colocou uma mão em sua testa. Vi a cara espantada quando fez isso. Fez todas aquelas coisas chatas de medico, até que finalmente veio falar comigo.

#Ela está com quantos meses de gravidez?# Perguntou

#Acho que sete..#  
#Hum..#

#O estado dela é muito grave..# Meu coração se apertou em meu peito. #Ela está muito fraca. A febre muito alta.. Não creio que vá sobreviver até dar a luz.. Pode ser que ela aborte.. E morra por estar fraca e ainda perder sangue, ou então que ela de a luz a criança e morra depois.. O que eu acho muito improvável.. #

#Não.. Impossível.. Ela.. Não tem nem uma chance de sobreviver?# Perguntei

#É muito improvável. Ela está fraca.. Não vai agüentar por muito mais tempo.. Não posso dar o chá que a deixaria curada, se não ela provavelmente iria abortar, e ela correria risco do mesmo jeito. Mas quem sabe se ela não consiga. Só se ela for uma mulher muito forte, e queira MUITO sobreviver. Ela está em uma situação grave Inuyasha-sama # Disse o médico. #A parteira esta ai para qualquer coisa que venha a acontecer. Eu também ficarei aqui no caso de precisarem de mim para algo.. # Disse isso e se retirou. Assim que fechou a porta, deixei uma lágrima cair. A kagome esta morrendo.. E tudo isso é minha culpa.

Andei até ela, e me deitei ao seu lado na cama. #Kagome...# Chamei-a e ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade. #Me perdoe..# Disse abraçando ela. #Eu te amo..# Colei os lábios aos da minha amada, mas ela não correspondeu como de costume. #Vamos kagome.. Me diga.. Essa criança é mesmo minha?# Ela nada respondeu. Abaixei a cabeça e saí do quarto. Fui até a cozinha e peguei uma garrafa de saque. Virei-a na boca e me sentei em uma das cadeiras dali mesmo.

Bebi durante uns dez minutos, mas não estava bêbado. Foi ai que vi uma das jovens servas passar correndo. Ela pegou uma bacia e alguns panos.

#O que está acontecendo?# Perguntei.

#A senhora kagome está entrando em trabalho de parto..# Disse correndo. Parei incrédulo. Meu coração pulava..Estava doendo.. Não sei.. Agora é a hora da verdade.. Será que essa criança é mesmo minha?

Saí do choque e corri para o quarto. Quando cheguei neste, havia uma mulher na porta. #SAIA DA FRENTE. EU QUERO ENTRAR.# Gritei.

#Não posso senhor. A parteira disse que só era pra ficar lá dentro a ajudante dela...# Disse a serva receosa.

#MALDIÇÃO..# Gritei. Aquela dor em meu coração estava me incomodando e muito. Uma única coisa martelava em minha cabeça: Kagome poderia morrer. Mas não.. Ela não vai morrer. A kagome é uma mulher forte.. Ela vai sair dessa viva.

Mas.. E se ela sair viva, e o filho for do Naraku? O que eu vou fazer? MALDIÇÃO.. MALDIÇÃO.. MALDIÇÃO.. MALDIÇÃO..

Soquei a parede em minha frente. A ansiedade estava tomando conta de mim.

#AAAAAAAAAAAAAH..# Ouvi ela gritar.

#É MELHOR VOCÊ SAIR DA FRENTE DESSA MALDITA PORTA.. # Gritei quase rosnando para a garota

#Ela não vai sair inuyasha..# Disse uma voz atrás de mim.

# O que quer Inu taisho?# Perguntei irritado.

#O que foi? O sentimento de culpa está batendo agora é inuyasha? #  
#Culpa? Não me sinto culpado por nada..# Menti.

#Oh..Claro.. Então quer dizer que não se importa que sua mulher e seu filho possam morrer?# Senti meus olhos marejarem com a possibilidade de kagome morrer.

#Aquela..# Fiz uma pequena pausa #Criança não é minha.. #

#É sim..# Fez uma pausa também. Encarei-o não entendendo muita coisa. #Você é tão imprestável, que não percebeu no cheiro dela que o Naraku NÃO a tocou. E também.. Ela já saiu daqui grávida. # Olhei espantado para ele.

#O-o-o-o... Que?# Encostei-me na parede, ao ver que minhas pernas pareciam que não agüentaria o peso do meu corpo.

#Isso mesmo inuyasha. Ela saiu daqui grávida. Kagome foi seqüestrada pelo naraku, quando estávamos comemorando a gravidez dela.# Disse papai calmamente.

#AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..# Kagome gritou mais uma vez.

#Por..Porque não me disse isso antes?# Perguntei escorregando até o chão e deixando que algumas pequenas lágrimas caíssem. #Eu a amo muito.. Não queria ter feito aquelas coisas.. Estava cego.. Não podia nem pensar que ela esteve com algum outro homem, que o sangue subia a cabeça..# Abaixei o rosto, e deixei que mais lágrimas caíssem. #Eu a amo muito.. Não quero perde-la..#

#Se a ama tanto.. Porque não a perdoou? Porque não acreditou quando ela disse que o filho era seu?#

#Porque eu achava que o filho era do naraku. Ela mesma disse.. Jogou na minha cara, que nunca amaria um hanyou imundo.. Que o filho era do naraku..#

#Você é mesmo uma anta inuyasha.. Às vezes me pergunto se você é realmente meu filho..# Ele suspirou. Eu apenas ouvia calado. #ELA FEZ ISSO PRA TE SALVAR SEU IDIOTA..# Deixei que mais algumas lágrimas caíssem. #Ela não queria ver você se machucar inuyasha.. Então provavelmente pensou que se falasse essas coisas pra você, você iria ficar com raiva e iria embora..# Agora as coisas começaram a se encaixar. Realmente.. EU SOU UM COMPLETO IDIOTA.. EU ME ODEIO..

#Kagome.. Por favor.. Não morra..# Pedi em um fraco sussurro.

#AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.. # Droga.. Porque a Kagome grita tanto? Isso está me deixando frustrado.

#Eu sou um idiota.. # Disse baixo.. #A única mulher que eu amei de verdade, e que eu ainda amo.. Está morrendo.. E tudo isso porque eu sou um hanyou imundo, inútil, orgulhoso.. Eu me odeio.. # Chorei mais um pouco. # O que vai ser de mim.. Se a kagome morrer papai? Eu não vou saber viver sem ela..# Abaixei a cabeça, chorando desesperado e senti dois braços ao redor de mim. Levantei um pouco o rosto só para ver os olhos da mamãe cobertos por lágrimas.

#Fique calmo meu anjo.. A k-chan vai ficar bem..# Disse tentando me acalmar, mas fracassando, pois não conseguia segurar mais as lágrimas.

#Inuyasha?# Miroku e Sango haviam chegado. Miroku colocou a mão no meu ombro, como se me desse forças.

#K-chan..# Sango colocou a mão na porta do quarto, querendo saber como a amiga estava. #Ela.. # Sango virou com um sorriso, mas ao ver eu e a mamãe chorando deixou o sorriso morrer nos lábios. #Não..A kagome..# Ela deixou que uma lágrima caísse, achando que a amiga estava morta.

#Não sangozinha.. Fique calma..A kagome não está morta..# Miroku puxou-a dando um terno abraço. #Ela está muito doente.. Pode ser que não sobreviva..# Disse ele no ouvido da garota.

#Não..# Sango começou a chorar. Miroku apertou um pouco mais o abraço. #Não.. Não.. NÃO.. ME SOLTA MIROKU.. EU QUERO VER A KAGOME..# Gritou desesperada em meio a lágrimas, enquanto se debatia no Miroku para tentar se soltar. Se rendendo, ela deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro do noivo, e continuou chorando.

#AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.. # Kagome gritou mais uma vez e ouve um silencio entre nós. #WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN..# Ouvimos o som do choro da criança. Rapidamente me levantei, ficando de frente para a porta, esperando que a parteira abrisse aquela maldita coisa. Poucos segundos depois, ela abriu a porta, com um pequeno garotinho nos braços. Estes tinha os cabelos pretos e os olhos azuis como os da mãe, mas tinha o meu cheiro e as orelhinhas de cachorro iguais as minhas. Olhei para a parteira e fui direto ao ponto.  
#Como está a kagome?# Perguntei receoso. Ela nada respondeu. Apenas abaixou a cabeça.. #Não..# Empurrei-a para passar pela porta. Fui até a cama, onde kagome estava deitada, com os olhos fechados. #Kagome..# Chamei já com muitas lagrimas molhando meu rosto. Sentei ao lado dela, enquanto ela abria lentamente os olhos. #Meu amor..# Abri um sorriso. #Nosso filho é a coisa mais linda do mundo..# Disse enquanto acariciava a face gelada dela. #Você vai ficar bem kagome..# Disse deixando que mais lagrimas caíssem. Eu estava desesperado. E se ela morresse? Eu morreria com ela. Não saberia como viver sem o grande e único amor de minha vida.

#Não..# Ela disse muito fraca. #Não..Vou ficar..Bem..#  
#Kagome.. Não se esforce.. Está fraca.. Tem que descansar..#

#Acabou inuyasha..# Ela respirava com dificuldade pela boca.

#Não kagome.. Não acabou.. Eu te amo.. Por favor.. Não morra.. Eu não posso viver sem você..# Disse limpando violentamente as malditas lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

#Cuide bem.. Do nosso.. Bebê inu..# Disse com dificuldade.

#Kagome..# Sussurrei enquanto pegava na mão dela e a apertava levemente, temendo que ela pudesse se quebrar.

#Eu te amo..# Ela deixou que uma única lágrima caísse.

#Não kagome.. Por favor.. Não me deixe..# Me debrucei sobre o corpo dela chorando desesperadamente.

#Des..culpe..# Assim que terminou de falar, pendeu a cabeça para o lado, morta.

#Não.. Não.. Kagome.. Por favor.. Fala comigo..NÃO.. KAGOME...# Gritei balançando o corpo inerte dela. Abracei-a, chorando muito. #NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO# Acabou e eu sabia disso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nada a declarar. Vey.. Eu to aqui chorando.. Tadinhos.. Snif snif.. Hheaueauahuea.. **

**Por favor.. Não me matem.. Apenas esperem o próximo capitulo... O ULTIMO.**

**Garanto que não se arrependeram ok? **

**Então.. Até lá.**


	12. FIM

**Me perdoem pelos erros ortográficos que vocês provavelmente encontrarão.. Priguiça de revisar.. **

**Algum problema ta sem revisar?**

**Boa leitura.**

**oOoOoOoOo Inuyasha oOoOoOoOo**

Estou péssimo... E poderia me sentir de outro jeito? A única mulher que eu amei na vida e que sempre vou amar esta morta... E eu que a deixei morrer, não..Eu a _fiz _morrer... Agora aqui estou eu, com nosso filho nos braços...

Senti mais lagrimas mancharem meu rosto. Não chorar? Com que propósito? Por mais tentadora que a morte seja... NÃO... Não seria justo com o garoto... Perder a mãe e logo depois o pai... Ahhhh como ele dorme docemente aos meus braços, seu semblante sereno, clamo... Ai como ele me lembra a Kagome... MALDITA burrice a minha... Como eu não pude perceber que esse tempo todo... Ela... Ela... Estava tentado me proteger... E eu a deixei passar fome, passar frio... E dormi com a Kikyou... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Eu tenho nojo de mim... A Kagome... Como queria você aqui do meu lado ninando o... O...

#Inuyasha?# Disse Sango chegando perto de mim... Vi que seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos... Isso doía muito mais em mim... Pode ter certeza.

Olhei pra ela... Vi quando mais lagrimas correram do rosto dela quando chorei também com o bebê no colo.

#Vim ver se ta tudo bem# Disse com uma voz fraca...

#Esta sim# Tentei sorrir, mais pelo visto não tive sucesso. Sango se ajoelhou ao meu lado na cama acariciou o menino que dormia tranqüilamente

#Ele é lindo# Disse Sango sorrindo docemente.

#Puxou a mãe# Falei expelindo mais algumas lagrimas.

#Ao pai também# Disse Sango na tentativa inútil de me alegrar. Não pude deixar de sorrir tristemente pra ela.

#Como ele se chama?# Perguntou. Não havia pensado nisso ainda. Fazia apenas algumas horas que ele havia nascido, mais minha mente ainda não tinha tempo para ele. A única que não saia e que nunca vai sair é a mãe dele...

#Não pensei ainda# Eu disse olhando ternamente para meu filho.

#Que tal Miroku?# Disse o próprio entrando no quarto. Sango sorriu e eu também, era incrível como esse traste conseguia que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor.

#Se quer que seu filho seja pervertido e sem vergonha como esse traste aqui... Vai fundo Inuyasha# Disse Sango levantando-se e abraçando o namorado... Noivo... Sei lá...

#Que tal Kotaro... Significa filho grande e brilhante# disse Miroku... Com aquele sorriso bobo dele... Idiota mesmo... hahahah... Mas um grande amigo...

#E Seiji... Sincero, religioso# Disse Sango, mas antes que e pudesse discordar Miroku o fez.

#Não esse é o nome do nosso filho# Sango o encarou # igual o pai sincero e religioso..#

#Nossa.. Muito religioso eim?...# Brincou Sango.

#Aiko# Eu disse olhando pro pequeno.

#Como?# Perguntaram Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo. Peguei o pequeno e o levantei. Deixei que um pequeno sorriso se formasse em meus lábios.

#Filho do amor# Disse por fim... Puder ver Sango deixar uma lagrima solitária escorrer, e Miroku a abraçar.

#Senhor...# Disse um servo. Virei pra trás e pude ver ele com uma cara triste e encarando o chão... No fundo eu sabia que noticia era.

#Diga...# Falei em tom de autoridade.

#Bem... O... Bem, o mausoléu... O Mausoléu esta... Esta pronto... Bem... Quando...# Mas não o deixei terminar. Não podia ouvir as ultimas palavras...

#O quanto antes# Disse tentando ser forte.

#Sim, senhor... # E saiu pela porta afora. Sango e Miroku me deixaram sozinho com a criança novamente. Me pus a chorar desesperado quando lembrei que nunca mais poderia ver aquele rosto que eu tanto amo sorrindo para mim novamente.

Não se passou muito tempo, Kagome tinha dado a luz de manhã, e no final de tarde estávamos levando-a para o sepulcro. A dor de vê-la deitada naquela maca almofadada, aquele véu branco por cima de seu corpo já sem vida. Era como se uma faca gelada tivesse arrancado meu coração e estava cortando-o muito lentamente. Ela parecia muito mais um anjo dormindo. Colocaram uma roupa branca nela.

Eu estava bem distante, com Aiko nos meus braços. Não havia largado o garoto um momento se quer, ele passou a tarde inteira dormindo. Às vezes chorava um pouco, mais logo eu o ninava. A minha única preocupação seria como amamenta-lo...

#Chamaremos uma mulher que tenha leite# Fui pego de surpresa, minha mãe apareceu atrás de mim e colocou a mão mo meu ombro. Ela parece que lê minha mente de vez em quando.

#Mas...# tentei falar, argumentar, ver quem era a melhor, mais novamente foi cortado.

#Shiii... Não diga nada filho. O tempo vai te mostrar qual é a melhor maneira de você caminhar. De tempo... Ao tempo# Palavra sabia a dela. Grande sabia minha mãe... Sempre falando as coisas certas... E da maneira certa.

Permanecemos ali. Olhando a pequenina multidão que seguia para o mausoléu da família. Aquele anjo adormecido. Como doía. Doía mais que tudo. Kagome sempre me amou, sempre foi uma mulher que qualquer um pagaria para ter. E eu sempre a humilhei. Logo que nos casamos... O que eu fazia com ela... Mesmo assim ela me perdoou... Quando passou por maus bocados, eu tentei salva-la ela a mim, e eu não percebi o plano dela... E depois, ela me dizendo a verdade, e eu... Eu...

Não sei o que doía mais, o que eu fiz com ela, ou os perdões delas a mim... Mesmo eu sabendo que quem deveria se desculpar era eu...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Três dias... Três dias, se passaram e eu ainda não consigo esquece-la.. Para ser sincero.. Nunca vou esquece-la. Freqüentemente a idéia de me matar parece tão tentadora.. Pelo menos assim quem sabe eu a encontre em qualquer lugar que seja.. Pelo menos eu estaria com ela. Mas não podia fazer isso com o garoto.. Ele merece viver..

Deixei que mais e mais lágrimas caíssem. Eu não parava de chorar por um minuto..E não estava nem ai para que me vissem chorando.. Eu não comia, não dormia, não fazia nada se quer chorar e segurar meu filho nos braços. Aiko não saiu de perto de mim um só segundo, Só quando a mulher o amamentava, mas mesmo assim eu ficava ao lado dela. Imaginando que fosse a Kagome nos eu lugar.

No final de todas as tardes, sem que ninguém soubesse, eu vou até o mausoléu e a olho, a vejo, seu cheiro ainda permanece no corpo sem vida. Não ouso toca-la. Mesmo sabendo que a alma dela não esta mais ali, para mim é uma ofensa lhe tocar sem a sua permissão...

Esse era o único momento em que meu filho ficava longe de mim.. Quando eu vinha visitar a mãe dele. Acho maldade fazer isso com a criança. Ele ainda é muito pequeno, não entende essas coisas. E mausoléu não é lugar para crianças, ainda mais recém-nascidos.

Toda tarde eu ia ali.. Levava flores e chorava enquanto velava seu corpo pálido. Eu sei que com o passar do tempo não dará mais para vir aqui. O corpo da Kagome não será mais o mesmo... E só de saber disso, já me machuco novamente..Só de saber que nem mais olhar seu corpo eu poderei..

Saí de lá e fui dar uma volta pelo largo campo verde. Sentei no meio desse.

#As crianças nessa idade não gostam muito de serem carregadas# Nem me virei, pois sabia que era ela. Minha mãe #O corpinho delas doem de serem carregadas por muito tempo. Está sendo bom essas tardes que você o deixa no berço.#

#Isso explica os choros de vez em quando# Fiz uma pequena pausa. #Eu só o tenho sempre em meus braços pra ter certeza de que ele não vai me deixar..Assim como a mã..# Ia falar mas mamãe me cortou.

#Shii.. Sente falta dela não?# Perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado.

#Como havia de não sentir?# Perguntei com a cabeça baixa e deixando as lagrimas caírem livremente.

#Se arrepende do que fez agora?# Perguntou acariciando minha cabeça. Levantei o rosto, e deixei minha cabeça cair sobre o colo dela.

#Me arrependi antes dela morrer# Lagrimas e mais lágrimas correram dos meus olhos enquanto ela acariciava minha cabeça. #Se arrependimento matasse, quem estaria no lugar dela seria eu... Se eu pudesse, trocaria minha vida pela dela.. Só de saber que kagome estaria bem já era um alivio..# Desabafei.

#Filho# Minha mãe me abraçou. # O que você faria se tivesse viva?#

#Pediria desculpas... Mesmo sabendo que não era digna delas..# Deixei que um sorriso triste tomasse conta de minha face. #Seria o homem mais feliz do mundo por saber que ela estava bem..Mesmo que ela não me perdoasse.. #

#Amaria Kagome mais do que tudo novamente?#

#Eu a amo mais que tudo, e nunca vou esquece-la# Minha mãe me soltou e eu levantei do colo dela.

#Não seria justo com Aiko... Digo... Perder a mãe nessa idade# Disse minha mãe, mais eu não entendi nada.

#O que a senhora esta falando mamãe?# Eu perco a razão de viver e minha mãe que fica doida? Acho que é de família.

#Se...# Ela parou, olhou para mim seria # Se... Se eu dissesse que haveria um jeito... Por mais pequeno que pudesse ser... De fazer Kagome voltar à vida... Você... Você me falaria o que?#

Fiquei paralisado... Estava revendo as falas de minha mãe... Kagome? Voltar a vida? Como? Ela estava brincando... Só podia... Mas minha mãe brincando com uma coisa seria dessa?

#Como?# Foi tudo o que eu consegui falar.

Ela olhou paciente pra mim. Sorriu, olhou para frente e viu o céu azul pronto para se por.

#Há duas grandes forças no universo. Uma é o oposto da outra. Isso é fato. Tudo tem o seu oposto. Quando você se torna um grande guerreiro, começa a ter poderes a mais, não só o da estratégia e da luta, mais o da consciência e sabedoria. Como deve saber meu filho. Eu e seu pai nos encontramos em uma das viagens dele pelo reino. Eu era uma menina pobre... Porem tinha vários dons adquiro com o tempo. Um deles era ver o que esta por vir, não muito alem, mais o suficiente para prever ataques de youkais...#

#Mais o que isso tem haver...?#

#Logo# Ela me ignorou e continuou a falar #Ensinei seu pai, e assim foi como nos conhecemos, um breve resumo claro. Mais o ponto é...# Ela olhou para mim e o doce sorriso dela me esquentou por dentro #Seu pai é um youkai, aprendeu rápido, e outra coisa que descobri é que quem domina essa arte, também pode ressuscitar as pessoas.#

#Então papai pode...# Não estava me agüentando de felicidade, meu pai ia ressuscitar Kagome pra mim...

#Não seja tolo menino# Disse ela calmamente. Por um instante toda alegria sumiu do meu peito #Se seu pai sabe que estou lhe dizendo isso vai me dar uma bronca daquelas... E não se faça de ingênuo, eu sei muito bem que você tem esse poder. Seu pai lhe ensinou quando pequeno... Isso é como cavalgar nunca se esquece. E também..Seu pai não poderia ressuscitar kagome, só você poderia, já que o elo entre você e ela é muito forte.#

#Mas faz tanto tempo... Eu... Eu não me lembro # Eu disse começando a ficar assustado. Eu tinha a chance de ter Kagome novamente nos meus braços e ao mesmo tempo não tinha...

#Você a ama. É o único que pode. Agora...# Minha mãe se levantou. #Confie no seu amor por kagome inuyasha.. Você vai conseguir, traga sua mulher de volta a vida meu filho.# Disse piscando para mim.

Sem pensa duas vezes, levantei e corri para o mausoléu. E lá estava ela. Como nos últimos três dias: dormindo como um anjo. Estava tão eufórico com a informação de que Kagome poderia voltar a vida, e que EU podia trazê-la de volta. Mas antes tenho que testar. Vê se eu conseguia 'ver' o 'futuro' mesmo. Sentei-me numa pedra. Provavelmente havia algum corpo ali há muito tempo. Mas nesse momento eu não estava preocupado com a memória dos mortos. Dei uma ultima olhada para minha deusa e fechei os olhos.

Concentrei-me o máximo que pude em minha mãe. E vi quando eles chegaram na casa. Viu meu pai. Depois foi para o cozinha. Miroku estava conversando com uma empregada, Sango brigando com ele... E abri os olhos. Era muita informação que eu tinha certeza que _ainda_ não havia acontecido. Pois é uma grande caminhada até minha casa, e minha mãe é humana.

Levantei. Aproximei-me de Kagome. A vontade, o desejo de tê-la novamente nos meus braços era insuportável. E pensar que talvez não desse certo. Mais eu tinha que tentar. Coloquei uma mão no ventre dela e outra na testa. Não tinha idéia do que fazer. Fechei os olhos e pedi com todas as forças que eu tinha que Kagome voltasse pra mim. Senti uma forte tontura e em seguia a vi (Do mesmo jeito que vi minha mãe, borrada, imagens não muito nítidas). Vi Kagome. Ela conversava comigo. Mas... Mas... Não parecia feliz. Estávamos brigando. Ela ainda com aquela roupa branca do enterro. Não. Não iria brigar com ela. Eu a amo... Eu...

#Ahhhhhhhhhh# Abri os olhos assustados. Vi Kagome em busca de ar levantando o tronco, olhou me volta e voltou a deitar. Mas... Ela estava com os olhos aberto.

Não pude conter as lagrimas, comecei a chorar de felicidade e a abracei. Meu mundo tinha voltado...

**oOoOoOoOo Kagome oOoOoOoOo**

Ar, ar, ar... Preciso de ar.

#Ahhhhhhhhhh# Onde estou? Isso é uma tumba? É... É o mausoléu real. Da família... Eu morri. Esse sofrimento, essa angustia dentro de mim. O lugar que eu estava era tão... Tão... Melhor.

Vi alguém me abraçando, mais quem? Inu-Inuyasha... Ah não. De novo não. Não quero sofrer. Será que ele me acordou pra me fazer sofre de novo? Comecei a chorar.

#Não, não, não# Disse baixinho enquanto deixava ser abraçada.

**oOoOoOoOo Inuyasha oOoOoOoOo**

#Não, não, não# Dizia ela baixinho. Mas... O que estava havendo?

#Kagome?# eu disse, mais logo ela me cortou.

#Não Inuyasha, por favor, eu já disse que o filho era seu. Não era do Naraku. Não me faça sofrer mais. Por isso que deixei a morte me levar... Não por favor.# Vi ela agarrar a cabeça com força e chorar desesperadamente. Me afastei um pouco.

#Kagome não, não é nada disso. Eu amo você, eu...# Voltei até ela e tirei as mãos de sua cabeça. Abracei-a apertado, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse fugir de mim.

#O que foi? A vadia da Kikyou morreu também? Não pode dormi com ninguém por isso que me trouxe de volta? Por favor. Não quero sofrer mais# Me afastei dela de novo. Kagome estava transtornada, será... Será que ela estava lembrando as dores dos últimos momentos de vida? Ela tentou se levantar, mais estava fraca. E cambaleou colocando a mão na pedra que dormia.

#Kagome não fale uma coisa dessas# Eu disse já me irritando. Como ela podia dizer aquilo? Eu a amo de mais por isso a trouxe de volta.

#Por que acreditar em você se você não acreditava em mim# Disse me encarando. E era a pura verdade. Fiquei sem palavras.

#Inuyasha eu amei de mais você. Ou melhor, ainda amo mais que tudo. Mas você só me fez sofrer, me machucou fisicamente e muito mais interiormente. Só estava tentando manter minha vida arrastada por causa do nosso... Nosso...# Vi mais lágrimas brotarem dos olhos dela #Nosso filho.# e ela caiu no chão encostada na parede.

Fui até ela depressa.. Não sabia se tinha desmaiado, mais a vi com as pernas encolhidas para o lado e chorando com uma mão apoiada na terra batida.

#Aiko#

#Que?#

#Aiko. Nosso filho chama Aiko. Filho do...#

#Amor# Terminou a frase olhando nos meus olhos. Os delas pareciam triste e sem sentimentos, mais com a medida que os instantes passavam eu via a vida brotar novamente neles #Como ele esta?#

#Perfeito. Como a mãe. E cabeça dura como o pai. Não quer dormir e só chora#

Ela riu. Ela riu. ELA RIU. Meu deus como eu estava com saudade daquele sorriso perfeito.

#Alguma coisa tinha que puxar o pai. E foi na teimosia# Disse arrancando mais risadas minhas e dela mesmo. Mais logo parou e me olhou.

#Por que fez isso?#

#Isso o que?# Achei que ela ainda estava falado do Aiko.

#Por que me ressuscitou?

#Não estava conseguindo viver sem você# eu disse achando que...

#Você só pensa em si mesmo# Sussurrou #Eu estava no paraíso# Essa não... Não...# Lá era magnífico. Tudo lindo de mais. Eu... Por que não me deixou lá? Você me fez sofrer tanto..#

#Kagome eu... Desculpe-me, mas. Eu te amo de mais. Não sabia mais o que fazer sem você.. Eu já estava enlouquecendo..#

Ela sorriu de novo. Isso por favor. Continue sorrindo.

Kagome levantou com o traço de um sorriso no rosto e caminhou até a porta, com um pouco de dificuldade.

#Onde vai?#

#Ver nosso filho# Eu sorri vendo-a se retirar.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sorri vendo kagome ninar a criança no colo. Ela estava tão divina..

#Ele é lindo não acha? Nasceu a cara da mãe..# Eu comecei me aproximando dela.

#Com as orelhinhas do pai..# Completou ela. #Mas ele também se parece bastante com você inuyasha..# Disse séria.

#Nós temos que conversar..# Eu disse.

#Que tal depois de eu tomar um banho?# Eu sorri.

#Por mim tudo bem.. Vou chamar uma das servas..#

#Chame Sango..Por favor..# Pediu.

#Como quiser..# Me retirei e procurei por Sango.

#Sango?# Chamei-a alegremente.

#O que foi inuyasha? Viu um passarinho verde?# Perguntou estranhando me ver com um sorriso na face.

#Melhor que isso.. Vi o sorriso da kagome mais uma vez..# Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse doido.

#Inuyasha querido.. Acho melhor você ir conversar com alguém.. A kagome está morta..Tente aceitar isso..# Disse séria.

#Se não acredita em mim.. Venha comigo...# Segui de volta ao quarto puxando Sango pelo braço.

Kagome OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorri mais uma vez vendo o menino dormindo em meus braços. Tão lindo.. Muito parecido com o pai.. Ah inuyasha.. Se você soubesse como eu o ainda o amo... Coloquei a criança no berço e fiquei a olha-la.

Deixei uma pequena lagrima cair. Eu queria apenas esquecer aquilo tudo, e viver feliz com o meu amado hanyou..Mas não dá.. Simplesmente não dá.

Toc, Toc, Toc..

#Kagome? Posso entrar?# Perguntou o inuyasha.

#Pode.. # Respondi. Vi-o entrar com Sango, que quando me viu, arregalou os olhos.

#Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-.. # Ela não conseguiu terminar de dizer a frase, pois caiu desmaiada no colo do inuyasha. Ele carregou-a e a colocou na cama.

#Oh deus.. A emoção ed me ver foi tanta assim foi?# Brinquei. #Pega água por favor inuyasha..# Ele pegou uma jarra que havia ali perto e me deu. Eu fui jogando de pouco em pouco no rosto dela, que acordou assustada.

#Kagome? KAGOME..# Gritou me abraçando. #Diz que eu não estou sonhando amiga.. Diz que você ta mesmo viva.. E- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..# Ela gritou se afastando de mim.

#Calma sango.. Sou eu mesma.. Não é nenhum morto-vivo.. Pode ficar tranqüila..# Garanti rindo. Ela se aproximou lentamente de mim e tocou meu braço.

#Mas como?#

#Eu a ressuscitei.# Disse por fim inuyasha.

#Ah.. Isso não importa Sango-chan.. O que importa é que eu estou bem não concorda?# Ela sorriu e me abraçou de novo. #Inuyasha? Poderia nos dar licença? Eu quero tomar banho..#

#Tudo bem..# Ele virou e saiu. Assim que fechou a porta, Sango deu um gritinho animado e pegou minhas mãos.

#Ai amiga..É tão bom ver você de novo..# Disse com lagrimas nos olhos..#

#Também estou muito feliz sango.. Agora por favor.. Você poderia me ajudar a tomar um banho? Eu não estou agüentando meu próprio cheiro..# Ela riu.

Tomei banho com a ajuda de Sango, e agora eu já estava pronta, vestida com um vestido azul marinho e branco. Nós, enquanto eu tomava meu banho, conversamos sobre muitas coisas, inclusive sobre o casamento dela com Miroku.

Mas agora o assunto era outro. Estávamos falando sobre o Inuyasha.

#Eu nunca o vi tão mal.# Disse ela triste.

#Ele merece sofrer muito mais pelo que ele me fez Sango.. # Deixei que mais algumas lágrimas caíssem. #Eu.. Eu não sou vingativa..Mas você não sabe como me doeu vê-lo se deitar com kikyou em minha frente..Em nossa cama.. Porque ele não confiou em mim? Porque não acreditou quando eu disse que nunca havia me deitado com o Naraku? Se ele me ama tanto Sango.. Ele deveria ter acreditado em mim..#

#Kagome.. O inuyasha estava cego de ciúmes.. Só de pensar em te ter com outro o inuyasha já enlouquecia.. Você o conhece.. Sabe que ele é muito ciumento. Ele sofreu muito desde quando você havia falecido.. Ele não comia, não dormia.. Não queria sair dessa cama..Só fazia chorar, e se culpar pela sua morte..# Senti uma pontada no coração.

#Não importa.. Eu estou decidida. Amanhã eu estou voltando para o meu reino.. E vou levar meu filho comigo.#

#E se ele quiser a criança? Você sabe que o pai tem todo o direito.. Ele é o herdeiro do trono. Inuyasha não deixará você leva-lo..# Isso é verdade. Deixei que mais lágrimas caíssem.

#Não importa.. Eu vou sem ele..# Chorei mais acariciando a face do recém nascido. #Vai me doer muito deixa-lo aqui..Mas vai doer mais ainda ficar..#

#Você é quem sabe kagome.. Se acha melhor para você e pra criança..# Ela fez uma pausa. #Só tenho a lhe desejar uma boa viajem..# Disse aos prantos me abraçando. #Vou sentir sua falta amiga..#

#Eu também Sango-chan..# Choramos uma no ombro da outra, até que fomos interrompidas por alguém batendo na porta..

#Posso entrar?# Perguntou o inuyasha colocando a cabeça pra dentro do quarto. Rapidamente limpei as lágrimas, para ele não me ver chorando.

#Pode.. Afinal de contas esse quarto é seu..#

#Nosso.# Ele corrigiu errado.

#Não. Ele é seu.#

#Bom k-chan..Amanhã nós nos vemos amiga..# Disse Sango se retirando. Eu fiquei de costas pro inuyasha, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e de frente para o berço, olhando a pequena criança adormecida que havia neste. Inuyasha envolveu minha cintura e me puxou um pouco pra trás, fazendo com que meu corpo ficasse colado no seu. Senti a respiração quente dele em meu pescoço e me arrepiei. Tirei os braços dele de minha cintura e me afastei.

#Estou voltando pro meu reino amanhã. # Disse apenas e sem o encarar.

#O QUE?# Gritou assustado.

#Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu não devo mais nada a você. Estou voltando para o meu reino amanhã..# Vi uma lagrima rolar pela face dele e meu coração se apertou. Sentei-me na cama brincando com meus dedos e olhando pro chão.

#Porque? Não kagome.. Por favor..Não faça isso..O garoto precisa de você..# Ele se ajoelhou em minha frente e tomou minhas mãos. #Eu te amo.. Por favor.. Não vá..# Pediu com a voz fraca e chorando muito.

#Eu vou.. Não há nada que me faça mudar de..#

#Por favor..# Pediu entre lagrimas beijando minhas mãos. #Mesmo que você fique sem estar comigo.. Fique para cuidar do garoto kagome.. Eu não me importo de ter você longe de mim.. Por tanto que eu possa olha-la.. Ver-te todo dia.. Pra mim está mais que ótimo.. Por favor kagome.. #

#Desculpe inuyasha.. # Deixei uma pequena lagrima cair.

#Tudo bem..# Olhei pra ele espantada. #Apenas..Deixe-me te fazer minha..Só por mais uma noite.. Só essa noite.. Pra que eu possa gravar cada traço do seu corpo em minha mente e em meu coração.. Por favor.. eu-# **Calei-o com um beijo tímido. #Eu te amo kagome.. # Disse antes de aprofundar o beijo. **

**Ele me carregou nos braços e me deitou carinhosamente na cama, se deitando por cima de mim. Desceu o beijo pelo pescoço, enquanto desamarrava meu vestido. Assim que o fez, tirou-o rápido, mas não deixando de ser carinhoso. Acariciou meu seio por cima da roupa de baixo, mas logo ele também a tirou. Eu agora estava nua, com ele em cima de mim completamente vestido.**

**Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Admirei seu corpo querendo gravar cada curva, cada sinal da minha kagome em meu coração. **

**Desci os lábios, beijando o colo nu dela, enquanto uma mão acariciava a coxa dela, e a outra passeava pela lateral de seu corpo. Acariciei um dos seios dela com a mão, enquanto beijava fervorosamente o outro. Ouvi-a gemer, e dei leves mordiscadas nestes, arrancando suspiros e gemidos dela. Olhei pro lado e a vi segurando com força no lençol. Peguei as mãos dela e as coloquei em minha cabeça. Sai do seio que estava beijando antes e fui pro outro, passando a acariciar com a mão agora o que eu estava antes. Beijei e dei leves mordiscadas neste seio também, fazendo-a gemer mais. Fui descendo os beijos pela barriga, e a mão pela lateral do corpo dela, até chegar na coxa. A puxei pra cima, para que ficasse dobrada. Parei os beijos na virilha dela, que gemeu protestando. Eu sorri e pulei para a coxa dela. Dava suaves beijos pela parte de dentro da coxa dela, o que a fazia gemer alto. Parei de beija-la ali, e voltei pra boca. Beijei-a fervorosamente, enquanto descia a mão para a parte mais intima de seu corpo. Acariciei-a lá, enquanto descia a boca para o pescoço dela. Ouvi-a gemer alto a cada movimento que eu fazia. Não resistindo mais, penetrei um dedo, o que a fez gemer mais alto ainda. Coloquei mais um e aumentei a velocidade. Ela gemia alto a cada investida. Eu, vendo que ela estava próxima de chegar ao céu, a beijei. Sorri internamente quando ela chegou ao clímax. Tirei a mão de lá, rapidamente tirei minha roupa, e me pus em cima dela, já pronto para penetra-la. **

**Comecei devagar, temendo machuca-la. Enterrei-me todo dentro de minha amada, que gemeu alto, mas de prazer e não de dor. Continuei meio devagar.. **

**#Mas rápido..Mas forte..# Ela pediu entre gemidos, e eu automaticamente obedeci. Aumentei a velocidade e a força das estocadas. **

**Gemíamos juntos de puro prazer. Deus..Como eu amo essa mulher.. **

**Ela arranhava minhas costas enquanto eu a beijava apaixonadamente. Senti o corpo dela se arrepiar, e soube que ela estava próxima de alcançar o céu pela segunda vez aquela noite. Inverti as posições, fazendo com que ela ficasse sentada em cima de mim. Com as mãos em sua cintura, eu a puxei para baixo com força, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto em uma mistura de prazer e um pouco de dor. Deixei que ela subisse, e vendo que ela estava muito próxima de chegar ao clímax, puxei-a pra baixo e segurei. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para não _gritar_ e chegou ao clímax mais uma vez. **

**Mordi os lábios ao senti-la melhor, e cheguei ao clímax também. **

#Eu te amo..# Sussurrei em seu ouvido, quando ela se deitou ao meu lado. Ela nada falou, apenas se aconchegou em meu peito e dormiu.

**Kagome OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Acordei cedo aquela manhã. Olhei para o hanyou adormecido ao meu lado e deixei uma pequena lagrima cair. Sem muita dificuldade me levantei e me troquei. Andei até o berço já entre lagrimas, e deu um beijo em meu filho. Caminhei cuidadosamente até a cama, para não acorda-lo, e dei um beijo em seus lábios, apenas para guardar seu gosto em minha boca. Chorei mais ainda enquanto o admirava. Eu o amo muito.. Mas não dá..

#Adeus inuyasha...# Sussurrei me retirando do quarto. Fui andando rapidamente, não querendo ter que me despedir de ninguém.

#Kagome? # Ouvi a voz da Sango e me virei. Ela correu e me abraçou. Atrás dela estava o Miroku.

#Vamos sentir sua falta senhorita kagome..# Ele disse ao me abraçar também.

#Eu também vou Miroku..Vou sentir muito a falta de todos..# Eu disse já aos prantos.

#Mandamos o Kouga preparar seu cavalo.. # Disse sango cabisbaixa..

#Ei Sango.. O que é isso.. Não é o fim do mundo.. Vocês podem ir me visitar depois que casarem.. As portas de minha casa estarão sempre abertas..# Eu exclamei sorrindo, mas não evitando que mais lagrimas caíssem.

#Vamos com você até lá em baixo.# Disse Miroku sorrindo amigavelmente.

#Tudo bem..# Descemos em completo silencio até que saímos do castelo. Lá estava Kouga com meu cavalo já selado.

#Vou sentir falta da minha melhor arqueira..# Disse ele com um sorriso triste na face. Eu o abracei.

#E eu vou sentir falta do melhor professor de arco e flechas que já tive..# Chorei mais no ombro de kouga e me afastei. #Então é isso pessoal.. Adorei conhecer todos vocês.. Saibam que cada um tem um espaço guardado pra sempre em meu coração..# Abracei todos de uma só vez chorando muito. Me separei deles e montei o cavalo. #Adeus.# Bati fraco na barriga do cavalo para que ele andasse.

#KAGOME..# Ouvi uma voz conhecida gritar e olhei pra traz, vendo o inuyasha saindo do castelo correndo. Olhei pra frente novamente, e fiz com que o cavalo andasse mais rápido. #KAGOME.. POR FAVOR.. NÃO VÁ.. # Cada vez mais a voz dele se aproximava. #POR FAVOR.. APENAS ME OUÇA..# Parei o cavalo esperando que ele falasse.

#Diga..# Eu sabia que ele estava perto de mim.

#Eu .. Kagome.. Eu te amo mais que tudo em minha vida.. Por favor.. Não vá embora.. Eu preciso de você aqui.. Meu único motivo de continuar vivendo é você.. Eu sei que não mereço te ter aqui.. Mas eu me arrependi..Me arrependi amargamente de tudo que eu fiz.. Se arrependimento matasse, era eu quem teria morrido.. Se pudesse, era eu quem tinha morrido aquela noite.. Se eu pudesse ter trocado de lugar com você teria feito sem nem pensar duas vezes. Eu preciso de você. Minha vida sem você por perto não tem sentido kagome.. Eu sei que sou um idiota, abestalhado, retardado, cachorro.. Mas acima de tudo sou um cara apaixonado.. E te amo acima de tudo e de todos.. Não quero te perder de novo kagome.. Viver sem você por perto não faz sentido.. Por favor.. Não vá..# Eu chorei a cada palavra dele. Olhei pra traz e o vi ajoelhado com o rosto completamente molhado pelas lagrimas.

#Adeus inuyasha..# Eu disse e virei o cavalo em direção ao portão do castelo. Eu chorava desesperadamente sobre o cavalo.. Eu também te amo inu.. Eu...

Inuyasha OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Adeus inuyasha..# Ouvi ela dizer e logo depois, virou o cavalo e continuou andando. Eu chorava desesperadamente, não ligando para se os outros viam ou não.. Eu apenas queria ter a kagome de volta.. E não vou tê-la.. Meu mundo simplesmente acabou.. Mais uma vez.. Enxuguei as lagrimas e me levantei. Olhei uma ultima vez para ela e vi o cavalo parado. Não entendi muito.. Mas senti meu coração acelerar dentro do peito quando a vi descer do cavalo e vir correndo em minha direção. Eu, sorrindo corri na dela e a abracei apertado, como se ela a qualquer momento pudesse fugir.

#Eu também te amo inu..# Deixei que mais lágrimas caíssem..Mas agora de felicidade.

#Eu sempre te amei..E sempre vou te amar..

NARRADORA (narrando) OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Passou-se um ano. Kagome e inuyasha a cada segundo que passava, se amavam mais e mais. Todos do reino agora estavam reunidos no jardim do castelo para o casamento de Miroku e Sango, que estava sendo mais simples que o de kagome e Inuyasha.

#Miroku Houshi, aceita Sango Himura como sua legitima esposa? E promete respeita-la e ama-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?#

#Sim..# Disse ele sorrindo para a noiva.

#Sango Himura, Você aceita Miroku Houshi como seu legitimo esposo? E promete respeita-lo e ama-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?#

#Sim..# Respondeu ela também.

#Eu vos declaro, marido e mulher.. Pode beijar a noiva...# Todos aplaudiram quando eles se beijaram.

Passaram-se horas, e eles estavam na festa.. Sango e Miroku conversavam animadamente com Kagome e Inuyasha. Cada um tinha uma taça de vinho em mãos.

#Parabéns sango-chan.. Desejo-lhe muitas felicidades..# Desejou kagome dando um terno abraço na amiga.

#Parabéns Mi-kun..# Parabenizou este também o abraçando. Inuyasha fez o mesmo, mas apenas apertou a mão do Miroku.

#E então.. Vão pass-# Inuyasha estava falando quando kagome deixou a taça de vinho cair no chão e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

#Inu-kun.. Acho que vai nascer..# Disse ela com um pouco de dificuldade segurando a enorme barriga. #aaaah..# Começou a ter leves contrações..

#Oh meu deus..Oh meu deus..# Inuyasha estava mais nervoso que nunca. #Chamem as parteiras.. Vou levar kagome pro quarto.. # Ele carregou a amada e levou-a pro quarto. Colocou-a na cama, deu um rápido beijo em seus lábios e as parteiras chegaram.

#Agüente firme meu amor..# Ele segurou a mão dela..

#Inuyasha-sama.. Por favor.. Saia..Vamos..Vamos..# Disse uma das parteiras o empurrando para fora do quarto.

#Mas..#

#Nada de mas..# Disse empurrando-o e batendo a porta logo em seguida.

Inuyasha andava nervoso de um lado para o outro, apenas ouvindo agoniado aos gritos de kagome.

Depois de muito tempo de trabalho, o hanyou finalmente ouviu o choro da criança, e ficou em frente a porta, esperando que a abrissem. Ouviu mais um choro! "Dois choros igual a duas crianças?" Perguntou-se.

Finalmente uma das mulheres que estava lá dentro abriu a porta.

#Parabéns senhor inuyasha.. É uma linda menininha..# Ele sorriu bobo vendo a linda menininha, que tinha os cabelos prateados que nem os do pai, mas não tinha orelhinhas.

#E um lindo menininho..# Disse outra aparecendo com outro bebe nos braços. Este tinha os cabelos também prateados, e tinha orelhinhas. Ele passou pelas parteiras e foi até kagome, que estava exausta na cama.

#Obrigada meu amor.. Eles são lindos.. Obrigada por me dar mais dois lindos filhos.. Eu te amo muito kagome..#

#Eu também..# E ele beijou kagome.

As parteiras levaram os recém nascidos para kagome, para que esta desse a primeira mama.

E assim inuyasha e kagome viveram. Tiveram muitos filhos.. Inuyasha assumiu o trono, e kagome foi sua rainha..

Eles viveram por mais centenas de anos, já que inuyasha depois daquela noite marcou kagome, e esta passou a ter sangue youkai correndo nas veias.

Foram muito felizes enquanto a vida deixou, e não cometeram mais nenhum erro, como os do passado, que havia sido apagado da mente de cada um.

FIM

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**Fim muito podri..**

**Mas fico legal**

**Gostaram?**

**Aff**

**Finalmente acabei**

**Me perdoem pela demora**

**Estava de feriass**

**Heuieaheahuaehuiaueahueajuea**

**Bom..**

**Agradecimentos especialíssimos a senhora kouga..**

**Foi ela ki iscreveu uh kumexu dah fic**

**Ehaieuahuiauhuaheauha**

**Mi priguiçosa né?**

**Hehe**

**Mas é a vida**

**Bom..**

**Meu primeiro final..**

**Então peguem leve comigo ok?**

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam esta historia e que deixaram review.. vocês foram minha motivação para continuar.. **

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**FIM**


End file.
